Tide Turned
by Ichobana Rose
Summary: SEQUEL TO SCARLET DEPTHS. Jareth's son Rian is having issues becoming king. The council wants him to settle down with a girl before they give their approval for his rule, and Jareth wants to retire soon. But no one in the Underground seems suitable...
1. Prologue

Prologue

_He _was there again. He had been there every day for the past few weeks, sitting quietly across the way, a book held up to his face. But even behind the book, she could see those eyes. There was one deep brown eye that a woman could drown in on the right side, but on the left side, there was an icy blue, like the color of a winter sky in December. The man's hair was blonde, very, very blonde, with a few wisps resting gently against his periwinkle eye. It was cut short, falling just slightly past the man's ears, and several pieces of it covered his ears, making the woman think, once again, that the man wasn't a human. There was something very peculiar about him.

The brown and blue eyes glanced up, gazing steadfastly into his watcher's green eyes, and the woman looked down, her cheeks turning slightly pink, to read her book. The Goblin King, in the book she read, had mysterious mismatched eyes and blonde hair, but the man before her couldn't have been him. That was impossible because the story was just that, a story.

Lorena sighed and shook her head, focusing her attention back on her book again. It was a glorious spring day, and the park had never been more beautiful. The woman sat on a bench, her long brown hair blowing softly in the breeze, down and loose, for once, instead of in its usual French twist. She was surrounded by flowers, and before her, in the center of this small sanctuary, was a water fountain. Separated from her by the fountain, was the mysterious man. The air smelled of newborn flowers, and the sky was clear and peaceful.

The man had never spoken to Lorena, never even showed he was remotely interested, at least, not intentionally. Whenever the beautiful woman's eyes turned to her book, she could feel him gazing at her. She didn't see his eyes search her face, marveling at the innocence that was there, at the pure, undefiled beauty. She didn't see the mismatched orbs linger on her lips, red and untouched; at her dainty nose, so small and refined; or at her eyes, those piercing green eyes that could look so gentle one moment and so fierce the next, depending on what she was reading.

There was a faint rustle of fabric, and Lorena glanced up from her book to see the man standing, putting his book under his arm as he did so. He yawned and then smiled and waved slightly at her. His smile was infectious, and Lorena smiled back. She watched as the man walked towards her, still smiling and trying to look friendly.

"Hello," Lorena spoke first, noting the man's dark blue jeans and black shirt as he approached her.

"Hello," the man smiled, stopping before her. To the woman's utmost surprise, he bowed slightly and then stood up straight again. "I have seen you reading for the past couple of weeks," the man spoke, his voice soothing and kind. "May I ask what series of books you have been reading that is so fascinating?"

"It is a trilogy," Lorena answered. "It's the Labyrinth Trilogy. Have you read it before?"

"I'm afraid not," the man said, shaking his head. "They must be very good, to keep you so entranced."

Entranced? Now there was a word Lorena hadn't heard in awhile.

"Yes," she nodded. "They are excellent. Are you…new to this area of New York? Before a few days ago, I had never seen you."

"I'm fairly new," the man smiled.

He glanced to the side suddenly, as though someone was calling his name, and then smiled at Lorena.

"I do believe I must be going," he said and then drew back from her, his hair brushing against his eyes from the wind. "It was a pleasure speaking with you."

Lorena watched as the man turned and walked away, making his way towards one of the many paths in Central Park. She looked down at her book, struggling to read as the man invaded her thoughts, but had she looked up, she would have seen that quite suddenly, the man disappeared. He took a few steps onto a path and then, quite simply, vanished.


	2. The Goblin Prince

**Chapter One**

"Where is he? Where did he go this time? He has two minutes to be in the ballroom, and if he isn't there, his majesty is going to throw me into the Bog!"

Sir Didymus passed wildly in front of his charge's door, ringing his paws as he scuffled about.

"Prince Rian!" he called, his voice high-pitched and aggravated. "Where did you go this time?"

He heard someone rushing down the tile-paved corridor and turned his head to see a young man charging towards him, dressed in clothes that were entirely unacceptable in the Underground.

"Prince Rian!" the small fox barked, putting his gloved hands on his hips. "Where have you been? You didn't…"

"I did, Sir Didymus," Rian nodded, rushing past him and barging into his chambers. "I actually spoke to her today."

"No you didn't!" Sir Didymus quipped, following the man into his room and closing the door behind him. "If your father ever hears about what you've been doing…"

"But he won't," Rian said, stopping in front of a full length mirror, his clothes automatically changing into an elegant suit and black breeches. "Because you aren't going to tell him anything." The man ran his hands down the burgundy waistcoat, tapping the gold buttons as he did so, and then he shook his head. His hair immediately grew out, straight and long past his shoulders and several pieces of the top sticking out as though there was hairspray in it, making it stiff.

"Do I look presentable?" Rian asked, turning to face Sir Didymus.

Sir Didymus sighed and looked over his prince, seeing to it that his coat was perfectly straight, his breeches didn't have a single wrinkle in them, and his boots were shining. The young man's hair was wild, but that was one of the trademarks of a Fae prince, especially the son of his majesty, King Jareth of the Underground.

"You look resplendent. You have one minute to get down into the ballroom. If you don't…"

"Don't worry, Sir Didymus. Have I ever been late?" Rian asked, leaving his room and walking rapidly down the adjoining corridor.

The Fae prince rushed through that corridor and then another one, one that overlooked a great ocean and had large, open windows. He closed his eyes and let the ocean breeze play with his hair, stroking it so that it stood up in different angles.

He had actually _spoken _with her today, and her voice had been so sweet, so beautiful. He was entranced by that human woman, entirely engrossed with her charm and manners. He had first seen her when he had stepped into the Aboveground. Rian had an adventurous spirit, and he had heard of the Aboveground and then gone to visit it. It wasn't too difficult. Like his father, he too could produce crystals that brought him to different worlds. He could also transform into a certain Earth creature, and unlike his father, who could turn into an owl, Rian could turn into a white hawk with gold tipped wings. He had visited Lorena several times in his hawk form, watching her from the tops of the trees. All in all, he had seen the beautiful woman for over five weeks now, which, in the human world, wasn't a great deal of time, but in the Labyrinth, it seemed like forever.

"Your majesty!"

Two rough voices drew Rian out of his musings, and he stopped at the doors to the immense ballroom and nodded authoritatively to the two guards who stood there. They immediately opened the doors for him, and Rian sighed as his name was announced and he stepped into the room. He stood tall and stiff as the doors were closed behind him and over one hundred Fae turned to acknowledge him. The women all curtsied and the men bowed, and all watched respectfully as the heir to the throne walked down a flight of steps and onto the ballroom floor.

It was tradition for the crown prince to begin a dance as soon as he entered the ballroom, and he was to choose a female of high standing to accompany him. Rian heard the giggles of several of the women as he made his way across the ballroom, searching for the woman of his choosing. He already had her in mind, and he tried hard not to role his eyes as some of the women "accidentally" stumbled against him or brushed their hands against his coat. Why couldn't the Fae women all be more like _her_? Why must they be so pushy and…clingy?

Rian stopped before a beautiful woman who was standing on a platform at the end of the room, and his eyes danced as they gazed into her blue ones.

"My lady, may I have this dance?" Rian asked, bowing low and smiling up at the woman's lovely face.

"My dear Prince Rian," the woman spoke quietly, "you know fully well that you should choose an unmarried and _unrelated_ woman to dance with."

"But I couldn't find any woman more attractive than you, Mother," Rian grinned, and the queen of the Underground let out a sigh. How could one resist that mischievous smile?

"Oh, all right," Trinity sighed, putting her hand in her son's. "But next time pick someone that you aren't related to. Last time you danced with your sister, and the time before, one of your cousins."

Rian smiled and then took his mother's hands in his own. He led her off the platform, and then they began to dance.

It was quite true, really. Trinity was the most beautiful woman in the ballroom. She was dressed in a deep red gown that just barely showed off her enlarged stomach. Her long black hair was down, resting against her back, and she was smiling beautifully at her only son.

"Your eyes won't stop dancing, Rian. What have you been up to?" Trinity asked as he swept her along the dance floor.

"I've just been having some adventures, Mom. That's all."

"What kind of adventures?"

"If you must know," Rian smiled. "I was at the world you once belonged to. I saw a stunningly beautiful woman there, and I even spoke to her."

"You spoke to her?" Trinity asked, stopping abruptly, her eyebrows narrowed. "Rian, what on earth did you say?"

"Hello. And I asked her about a book she was reading. You should have heard her voice, Mother. It was like…like music. So sweet and gentle. I've watched her interact with other people, especially children, and everyone loves her. And she has the greenest eyes I've ever seen."

"Considering no one in the Underground has green eyes, that doesn't surprise me," Trinity frowned. "Rian, you aren't supposed to go there. No one in the Labyrinth can protect you if you aren't in our world. I don't know that your father…"

"Where is he?" Rian asked, looking over her head (which wasn't hard, for Trinity wasn't very tall), and gazing through the crowd of Fae.

"Discussing politics with your cousin, which you should be doing too," Trinity said. "You know how close Laris is to obtaining the throne. Your father is stepping back in three week's time, and you aren't taking this seriously! You are the firstborn, the chosen one to become king, but you don't have the…responsibility, to take the throne! The whole Fae Council is concerned, and even your father doesn't know what to think of it. I don't either."

"Mother, I am responsible," Rian frowned. "I just want to _live_ a little. If I take the throne now, I'm going to have to find a wife, and who, among the Fae women, would you suggest for me?"

"The Council has suggested many!" Trinity said, exasperated. "Look at all the women around you, Rian."

"I'm looking, and the only one I see that has any integrity or honor is you. Everyone else tries to get my attention. They flirt constantly, and they don't have brains."

"Rian!"

"They don't! Ask Father. He'll tell you the same thing. That's why he found you so wonderful. You were smart, beautiful, and pure. These women just want an heir from me!" Rian exclaimed.

"Rian, quiet down," Trinity said, looking around to see many inquisitive stares.

"I'm sorry," Rian said, lowering his voice. "But I don't want any of these women. I do want to become king. Father was unmarried and on the throne for a long while until he found you."

"But he didn't constantly rush off into other worlds!" Trinity said, exasperated. "Rian, please. Stay here and show your kingdom, and more importantly, the _Council_, that you have what it takes to be king."

The doors to the ballroom suddenly opened, and a small dwarf, by name Hoggle, called out, his voice echoing over the crowd, "His Majesty, King Jareth of the Labyrinth!"

"Long live the king!" Everyone announced, and Rian let out a sigh as he drew away from his mother and watched as the king of the entire Underground stepped into the room.

Jareth was dazzling. He stepped into the room with the usual stealth in his step, and Rian rolled his eyes as several women whispered about how absolutely wonderful the king was. The king's mane, for indeed, it was more a mane than hair, was whipping about his face wildly, and his cloak billowed behind him, adding passion to his steps. He held his head high, and his brilliant blue and brown eyes glanced across the crowd regally. He stepped through his people, making his way to his queen.

Trinity smiled, her cheeks pink, as her husband approached her. She could see the spark of passion in his eyes, and her heart pounded wildly as he drew closer.

Jareth didn't say a word, but stopped before his wife, took her hand in his, and then bent low, kissing her hand gently and then taking her into his arms. They began to dance, and the people joined in, waltzing about their king and queen.

A hand came to rest on Rian's shoulder, and he turned to see Fanille, a Fae woman with bouncy blonde curls and bright violet eyes, standing behind him.

"Prince Vorian," she said, curtsying low and batting her eyes slightly. "Might I dance with you?"

"Certainly," Rian said and then bowed stiffly. He put his hands in their proper places and then began to dance. He grimaced when the woman threw herself at him, closing the space that was between them and putting her hands to the back of his neck. She smiled up at him sweetly and kept herself terribly close to him.

Jareth glanced over his wife's shoulder, his eyes coming to rest on his son and his dance partner.

"Rian seems rather uptight," Jareth spoke, his pointed teeth glistening in the light.

"The girl just threw herself at him," Trinity smiled gently. "Of course he's uptight."

"Where has he been the last few days? The Council noticed his absence," Jareth frowned.

"Well," Trinity began, watching her son squirm uncomfortably in Fanille's tight hold. "He's been Aboveground."

"What?" Jareth asked, eyes widening with disbelief. "What is the boy's problem? Doesn't he know how angry the Council would be to hear that?"

"He reminds me a great deal of someone else I know," Trinity said, trying to soothe her king. "Someone else that went Aboveground several times, in the form of an owl."

"Has he been going in his normal form, or as a hawk?" Jareth frowned, eyebrows narrowed.

"Both. He met a girl, Jareth."

"What?" Jareth asked again, his voice louder this time.

"Don't lose your temper, Jareth. You did that once too, you know. Actually, you did that twice," Trinity said, putting a finger on her husband's lips. "How did the talk with Laris and the Council go?"

"Laris is wheedling his way to the throne," Jareth sighed, eyes dark and glued to his son, who was now in the arms of a plump brunette. "He's gaining favor with the Council."

"But Rian is next for the throne. He's your own child," Trinity frowned.

"Yes, but the Council isn't pleased with him. He's too friendly with the people. He doesn't have an iron fist, or the seriousness that I always had. Laris is firm and, occasionally, cruel. He looks like a much better king right now. And if the Council was to hear that Rian has been Aboveground…" Jareth frowned.

"Talk with him, Jareth. You haven't spoken to him in awhile. You've been so busy with the Council that you haven't spoken to our son. He's a bit wild, I admit, and he has an adventurous spirit, like his namesake did, but he also has the maturity and firmness that you do," Trinity said, putting her hand to her husband's face and stroking his cheek. "Talk with him. Give him some of your time. You've been so busy lately with other matters, my king. You've been concerned with Rosalina's upcoming marriage and with defending Rian to the Council, but you haven't spent time with your son."

"You are right, as always," Jareth sighed. "I'm just so uncomfortable with Laris getting the throne when I retire. He's a glutton and a dimwit."

"He's your sister's son," Trinity chuckled. "But I agree with you."

Jareth glanced at his son, watching as the young man continued to dance with clinging females. Rian stood tall and composed, but Jareth could see the mischief glittering in his son's eyes. Rian had so much power, so much talent, if he'd only stop with his restlessness and demonstrate those qualities.

Rian couldn't stand his dancing partners, and after three songs had passed, he found his way to a lovely young woman with dark hair and blue eyes. He tapped her gently on the shoulder and then spoke, a pleading note in his voice.

"Rosalina, would you please save me from my tormentors?"

Rosalina smiled at her older brother and shook her head.

"Rian, I'm dancing with Vladis."

"And you'll soon be married and you'll be able to dance with him whenever you wish. Please, save me," Rian begged, and Rosalina sighed.

"Very well then. Excuse me, Vladis."

The woman pulled away from her fiancée and then placed her hands on her brother's shoulders.

"There have been rumors," she spoke as they twirled, "that you have been visiting Aboveground."

"Must everyone talk to me about that?" Rian sighed, rolling his eyes. "First Mother, now you. If Dad hears about all of this nonsense, he'll have my head."

"He might just have your head anyway," Rosalina chuckled. "Rian, don't you know how close Laris is to becoming king? Don't you want to be the king?"

"Yes, I do, but at what cost?" Rian snorted. "I'd have to marry a snot and spend my days sitting on a throne, solving problems such as broken fences, the goblins infesting a garden, or overpopulation of fairies. How worthy a cause does that sound?"

"You are the heir to the throne!" Rosalina sighed. "When are you going to face that?"

"I face it every day. I visit with the people. I help with community projects. I have fun with the goblins. I dance with the fairies. I visit the homes of many Fae women and then run out as fast as I can when they touch me. I've spent time with every Council member, and they still don't like me. I'm not Dad, Rosalyn. I can never be half the king he is, and the sooner he and everyone else realizes that, the better."

"I know how you could make everyone happier," Rosalina said. "You could stop going Aboveground. It's dangerous for you, and the Council members don't like it."

"They don't even know about it."

"Yes, they do. They've been watching you," Rosalina frowned. "They are greatly displeased, as is Father."

"Look, if I wanted a lecture, I'd go to the king," Rian growled. "He's great at giving me lectures. He wants so badly for me to walk in his footsteps, but he won't talk to me. He's too busy butting heads with Laris."

"You're so bitter!"

"I am not! I'm just sick and tired everyone expecting great things from me!" Rian snapped. "Why can't everyone just let me alone? I'm doing the best I can!"

He handed his sister back over to her betrothed and then made his way to the throne room doors, his eyes dark and his steps hard. He was annoyed and tired, so terribly tired, of everyone wanting him to be his father. They expected him to be hard and just, but he wanted to be sensitive and more caring. The only one who seemed to understand him at all was his mother. She tolerated his whims and understood his desire for something different, something out of this world. If she saw Lorena, she would agree with him on the woman being beautiful and smart. Trinity had lived in the human world before she married Jareth. She had been human, until she and Jareth had married. She didn't like most of the Council members, and she had just as much trouble with them as Rian did.

Rian loved his father, loved him dearly, but he was tired of living up to his expectations. He barely even _saw_ Jareth, for the king was always so busy with politics and kingdom affairs. Now he also had to take care of Rosalina's wedding, which was just a few days away.

The prince left the ballroom and stepped into a corridor that was filled with great pillars. He frowned when he saw his cousin, Laris, walking towards him. The Fae walked with a haughty, confident step, and the Council members followed him.

"Rian! My dear cousin!" Laris called, stopping before Rian and smiling. "How are you today?"

"Quite well, thank you," Rian nodded as the Council members bowed to him.

"Leaving the dance so soon?"

"I've had my fill of it, thank you," Rian said curtly.

"You know, Rian, I'm concerned about you," Laris said, putting his hand on his taller cousin's shoulder. "I haven't seen much of you lately. Have you been busy?"

"Quite. I've been very occupied."

"With matters of the Underground, I'm sure."

"Look," Rian snarled, his eyes flashing as he tried to remain composed. "I don't believe my activities are any of your concern. As Prince of the Labyrinth, I don't need to answer to you."

"Prince Vorian, there is no need to lose your temper," one of the Council members said quickly. "He was simply asking how you've been faring."

"Well enough. If you'll please excuse me…"

"Prince Vorian, we are having a meeting the morning after tomorrow and we would like you to attend," one of the members spoke, stepping out of his place behind Laris. "It is very important that you be there."

"I shall attend."

"Remember, cousin," Laris snickered, pushing back a strand of his fiery red hair. "Time in the Aboveground runs differently than in the Underground. Stay in the human world for too long, and you might just miss the meeting."

"And that would really bother you, wouldn't it?" Rian growled, getting right up in Laris' chubby, freckled face. "Wouldn't that be awful? It'd give you more of a chance to take my father's kingdom. You poor, poor man. I wouldn't want such a fate to fall upon you, would I?"

Rian turned and stalked off before Laris could make any more snide comments. He left a very befuddled and concerned Council in his mist.


	3. In Which We First See Lorena

**Chapter Two**

The ball ended shortly after midnight, and taking his wife's advice, Jareth left the room and searched for his son. The prince wasn't in his room, and Jareth sighed with exasperation, hoping that Rian hadn't gone Aboveground again. The king produced a crystal, clear and swirling, and glanced into it, letting the orb rotate on his index finger. He gazed into the crystal and saw Rian, standing in a great room, dressed in his nightclothes, his hands clasped behind his back. Jareth twirled the crystal in the opposite direction and then disappeared. He reappeared a second later, standing next to Rian.

Rian knew his father was standing next to him, but he didn't speak. He gazed at the large picture that was before him, his face tight. The picture was an immense painting of a man with brown hair that had gold strands running through it. The man's eyes, one blue and the other green, gazed at Rian kindly, understandingly. In the man's arms, her arms wrapped around the great man's neck, was a woman. Her head was resting against the man's chest, and her dark green eyes were smiling, shining, at the young Labyrinth prince. Her long dark hair was rustling in a great breeze, and she and the man stood on a sandy shore, the ocean rippling behind them. They were dressed in elegant, yet somehow simple, clothes. The man wore a white poet shirt; open to show his chest, and black breeches, while the woman wore a sea green dress of light material.

"They are so in love," Rian said quietly, gazing at the beautiful painting. "The admiration in her eyes is exquisite, and his love for her just pours out like the ocean waves against the shore."

"I never saw a man so deeply in love as Vorian," Jareth nodded, gazing at his deceased friend and his beautiful wife. "He gave up everything for her."

"He was a prince of the ocean, yet he gave away his title to live in her world. Why did you name me after him?" Rian asked, turning to face his father.

"I loved Vorian greatly," Jareth sighed, running his hands through his hair. "He was my brother, just as Lady Evelyn became my sister. But you know," he said, smiling at his son. "You are a lot like him. He cared greatly about honor and truth, more than any crown or royalty. When he fell in love, he fell hard. He offered his life up to Evelyn, including everything he ever knew. I see a lot of him in you. You have a soft heart, as he did, and I fear that you would give up a whole kingdom just for one thing."

"You disapprove of Lord Vorian having gone to the human world for a woman?" Rian asked with a sigh.

"No," Jareth said gently. "But Vorian wasn't the heir to the throne of the Underground. You are. I don't want to see Laris on the throne, and I don't think you do either. The Council isn't convinced that you have the skills to be king. They prefer Laris to you. The only one keeping you on the throne is me, and I don't have the power to keep fighting for you."

"Then don't," Rian said quietly. "Let me fight for myself. Let me prove my worth. Have the Council test me. I have the abilities to be king; I just don't have all of your faultless characteristics. Is this why you came to talk to me? About the kingship? Why don't we ever talk about anything more personal?"

Jareth was silent for a moment, and then he spoke, trying very hard to be gentle and understanding.

"What about the woman you keep seeing? Who is she? What is she like? Your mother told me you're fascinated with her. Why? How does she captivate you so?"

"Her name is Lorena. She's about twenty-four in the human world. She is absolutely beautiful. Her eyes are such a dark green, and her hair is wavy and brown. It looks so soft. She has such a sweet nature. I've watched her intermingle with both children and adults, and I'm impressed."

"A love for dark-haired women must just run in the family," Jareth grinned. "What does she do when she isn't at the park?"

"I think she's a secretary for a doctor," Rian smiled. "She's usually dressed in a business suit of some sort."

"What is she doing every time you see her?"

"Reading a series of books called the Labyrinth Trilogy. She's so captivated by them. It's amazing to watch her when she's reading."

"The Labyrinth Trilogy? Who are the authors? Do you know?"

"The first book was written by a Sarah Williams. I'm not sure who wrote the other two."

"Your mother has a copy of the books," Jareth said easily. "You are welcome to read them. Your Lorena sounds very attractive, but I truly believe the Council wants you to marry a Fae woman."

"I know, but I can't get Lorena out of my thoughts. Everyone else pales in comparison to her."

"I understand how you feel," Jareth said, putting his hand on Rian's shoulder. "But often, the first woman of our choosing isn't the right one."

"Was Evelyn the first woman Lord Vorian fell in love with?" Rian asked, turning his eyes back to the picture.

"Yes. They had something different. Their lives belonged to each other from the beginning. But you, my son, don't have such a story as they did. You need to find someone that can rule alongside you, like your mother does for me."

"I found who I want," Rian said, his eyes meeting Jareth's. "I found her. I just can't seem to convince you of that. I need to get to sleep. Don't worry; I'm not going anywhere tonight. I'll be in my chambers."

He turned and left, leaving Jareth alone with the portrait. Jareth sighed and looked up at the painting, his eyes meeting Vorian's.

"I don't know what to do," he told the painting. "What would you do?"

The portrait simply gazed at him, and Jareth left the room with a sigh. He walked down a darkened corridor and then opened a door and stepped into his chambers, walking past a guard as he did so. He walked through a small hallway and then stepped into his bedchamber. With a snap of his fingers, his royal raiment was exchanged for a black nightshirt and black breeches.

Jareth walked over to his bed, smiling as he caught sight of his wife, mostly hidden beneath the blankets. He then sat on the edge of the bed, pulled his legs up, and slipped his body underneath his blankets.

Trinity stirred and then opened her eyes and looked at him, a small smile on her face.

"Did you speak with him?" she asked, taking her husband's hand in her own.

"I did. He's engrossed with that woman."

"Mm…How terrible," Trinity smiled, snuggling up to her husband. "Imagine, him falling in love with a human."

"Are you mocking me, Queen Trinity?" Jareth asked, kissing her hand.

"No. I'm just making a point. Maybe we should see this girl he keeps talking about. Perhaps, somehow, she can help him on his journey to kingship. Perhaps leaving him in the Aboveground for a little while would teach him about the seriousness you so want him to have. I know it helped someone," Trinity said, playfully punching Jareth in the chest. "Maybe he needs a little bit of stable work? I do kind of want to meet this girl."

"That wouldn't be a terrible thought," Jareth smiled. "Why don't we go tomorrow after breakfast?"

"Because," Trinity said with a smile. "_You_ have another Council meeting. I'll go."

"I'm not letting you go by yourself. Tomorrow night we'll both go find the young lady. I want to see her also," Jareth frowned. "No arguments," he said, holding his hand gently to his wife's lips. "I don't know as much about the human world as you do, but I can get along just fine, and I'm not letting you go by yourself."

"But I wouldn't be by myself. The baby would be…"

Jareth chuckled, wrapping his arm around Trinity. "I think not, my dear. How's the baby doing?"

"Oh, he or she is doing perfectly fine," Trinity smiled, putting her hand on her stomach. "She'll be here any day now."

"She?" Jareth asked. "Don't we have enough girls? We have Vorian and then five girls. A boy would be nice."

"I suppose we wouldn't have to worry about any more dowries that way," Trinity grinned. "How did the Council meeting go?"

"Horrendously," Jareth sighed, putting his fingers to his forehead. "I don't understand what they see in Laris."

"Why don't you stop worrying about all of that?" Trinity sighed. "It isn't helping you any."

"Trinity, the future of the Underground lies either in the strong, muscular hands of our son, or in the fat, flabby hands of my nephew. Maybe I shouldn't retire."

"Why were you retiring anyway?" Trinity asked.

"So I could spend more time with you," Jareth smiled. "Since we've been married, I've been kept busy with ruling the kingdom. I haven't been able to give you nearly as much of the attention as I want to."

"Trust Rian," Trinity said, kissing him gently on the cheek. "He'll make it to the throne. He needs your faith more than anything else. He has what it takes to be king. He just needs to convince the rest of the world of that."

"That's one of the reasons I love you so much," Jareth said, stroking her hair. "You have such faith."

"I love you, Jareth," Trinity said, closing her eyes.

"I love you too," Jareth said and kissed her gently on the lips before they both fell asleep.

XxXxX

Trinity paced excitedly the following evening, waiting for Jareth. He had spent the morning at the Council meeting and had spent a good several hours of the afternoon taking care of his people. The queen was waiting outside the throne room doors, and she nearly jumped when the doors opened and Jareth stepped out.

"I have the Council's permission to go Aboveground," the king spoke, taking Trinity's hand and kissing it gently. "Are you ready to see Lorena?"

"I've been ready all day!" Trinity said excitedly.

"Good. Let's go."

Jareth interlaced his fingers through one of his wife's hands and then they both disappeared. They reappeared, seconds later, in the luxurious entranceway of a grand restaurant. Jareth took one look at his and Trinity's appearances and then, with a flick of his fingers, changed their clothes. Trinity was clothed in a long black gown, cleverly fashioned to hide her large stomach. Jareth had clothed himself in a normal suit, equipped with a tie and a rose in his lapel. He led Trinity to the usher, who stood outside the restaurant doors, and then nodded curtly to the man.

"A table for two, if you please," Jareth spoke, and the usher glanced at a long list, his eyes flicking over the paper.

"Name? And do you have a reservation?"

"We didn't have a reservation," Jareth spoke. "But I would be willing to pay an extra amount of money if necessary. I am Jareth."

"Very well, Mr. Jareth. Right this way, please."

The usher gestured for Trinity to go first, and she did so, following him, her hand still in Jareth's as they were led to a table.

The restaurant was very grand, very grand indeed. The carpet was dark green, there were crystal chandeliers throughout the immense dining area, and the tables were small and lit by quaint candles.

The usher seated Trinity and then pulled Jareth's seat out for him. He left them each with a menu, asking them if they would like a drink and offering them the night's choice of wine. Both Jareth and Trinity abstained from the alcoholic beverage, asking for ice water. The usher nodded politely and then set off to inform their waiter that his guests were ready for their drinks.

"Where is she?" Trinity asked, gazing throughout the room and trying to look inconspicuous about it.

"Rian described her as having dark green eyes and wavy brown hair. That wasn't too helpful, I suppose," Jareth murmured. "I wonder…"

"Lorena," a voice spoke, not too far away from the Labyrinth's king and queen.

Jareth and Trinity glanced to the side to see a young man, tall, dark and handsome, moving towards a table where an exquisite woman was seated. The woman smiled at her companion, her smile dazzling and her green eyes sparkling radiantly.

"That would be her," Jareth spoke, a large grin on his face. "We royal men of the Labyrinth certainly have taste."

Trinity chuckled and slapped his hand gently, studying the girl carefully.

She _was_ beautiful, and she had a perfectly lovely countenance, radiating kindness and purity. Lorena was in a dark green dress, a small, dark green jacket covering what the dress didn't. Her hair was pulled back, parts of it twisted to keep it out of her face, but most of it hanging down in curls about her shoulders and back. She was slim and gracious, and Trinity watched as her male companion sat down across from her.

"Lorena, I am so happy to see you," the man spoke, smiling at the exquisite woman.

"You see me every day, Derek," Lorena laughed gently. "You just never asked me to such a luxurious restaurant."

"I have wanted, for a great deal of time, to know you as more than a secretary and dear friend," Derek spoke, his eyes shining as he slipped from his seat to the floor, kneeling and taking one of Lorena's hands in his.

"Derek!" Lorena gasped, her eyes widening as he gently caressed her hand with his fingers.

"Please, let me speak, darling. I have to speak now, or else I won't have the courage to do it later," Derek smiled, his hazel eyes boring into her green ones. "My precious Lorena, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Trinity gasped and looked at Jareth, her heart immediately aching. Her poor son. He had been so interested in that woman, and now she would be betrothed to another.

Jareth smiled tightly and squeezed his wife's hand, watching Lorena carefully as the woman gazed at her suitor.

"Derek," Lorena breathed, one hand to her chest and the other still in Derek's. "I would be so honored! Yes!"

Derek laughed and pulled a small silk case from his pocket. He opened it, revealing a luminous diamond ring, and then slipped the ring onto Lorena's ring finger. She took her hand out of his and held it up to the light, marveling at how the diamond sparkled in the room's dim lighting.

"Thank you, Lorena. I could never be happier," Derek spoke, standing up and putting his hands on her shoulders. He moved his mouth towards hers and smiled plaintively against her fingers when she placed them on his lips.

"Not yet, Derek. Not yet."

"My beautiful Lorena, I wish I could take you in my arms now," Derek whispered, raising his hands to her face and stroking her cheeks with his fingertips. "But I will wait, as you wish."

"I think we've seen enough," Trinity said, letting out the breath she had been holding. "What in the world are we going to tell Rian?"

"Nothing. Not yet, at least," Jareth said, his fingers on his lips. "There's something familiar about that girl, Trinity. Have you noticed that?"

"She does look like someone we know, but who? I can't place her face," Trinity said, her eyebrows narrowed. "Poor Rian. I'm hurting for him. She looked so perfect. And I could just see her and Rian together. He may just have to marry a Fae woman after all."

"Perhaps," Jareth said, leaning forward, his fingers on his lips in thought. "She's quite an elegant creature though, and she has a familiar soft look to her. Are we finished here?"

"Yes," Trinity sighed. "Although," she said brightly, her eyes lighting up. "I would like to have some dinner. I haven't eaten normal food in over a hundred years."

"True, and the goblins and Fae don't really know how to make good pasta, do they?" Jareth chuckled. "Very well, my dear. We can eat here."

XxXxX

When the Fae king and queen arrived back at their palace, the sun was just setting. They said good night to several of their guards and then went into the chambers and prepared for the evening.

Trinity sighed as she braided her hair and then glanced at herself in her full-length mirror. She smiled slightly and rested her hands on her stomach, her body covered by a blue nightgown.

"Seven children, Trinity. _You_ are about to have seven children. The first one is so unpredictable, the rest are all sweet, beautiful girls, and who knows what this one is? Poor Rian," Trinity sighed, shaking her head. "Where is that girl from, though? She looked so familiar, but I can't figure out why."

"Trinity," Jareth spoke, stepping over to his wife and wrapping his arms around her. "You aren't worried about Rian, are you?"

"He had so much passion towards this woman. Jareth, he went Aboveground almost every day for the past five or six weeks. He was dead serious about her. He's going to be in so much pain when he learns she's engaged."

"And it will be a chance to prove that he's a man," Jareth smiled. "He'll have to be serious and hide his feelings for once. I had to go through a vast disappointment as well, but that's how I found you."

"Jareth," Trinity grinned. "Do you remember how mature you were about all of that? Do you remember _why_ you ended up meeting me? You were so grumpy over Sarah refusing you that you started destroying your own world without meaning to. Now, tell me how maturely you took that. We can't expect Rian to be okay about all of this. Lorena was absolutely gorgeous, as you yourself noticed, and she seems to have a very soft heart. There's just a natural charm about her that any man would fall in love with. Rian is going to be in pain, and we're going to have to tell him, otherwise he'll learn on his own and be completely devastated."

"We will tell him, Trinity," Jareth smiled, resting his head on her shoulder. "And never fear. He'll be all right."

"I certainly hope so," Trinity sighed, leaning her head back on his chest. "He's such a good man, Jareth. He's so much like you, yet so much like Vorian."

"He has you in his blood also, my dear," Jareth chuckled. "Vorian's blood has nothing to do with him, just his name. But you should have heard what Rian called Laris in front of the Council the other day."

"What did he call him?" Trinity asked.

"A 'dorkface.' My queen, he didn't learn that language from me."

Trinity laughed and shook her head. "And what did the Council say?"

"Most of them were too astonished to say anything. One of them managed to comment about how 'this is what happens when a Fae marries a human.' Laris was absolutely speechless."

"Good," Trinity nodded. "That man needs to learn how to shut his mouth for once. Your sister must have had a handful raising him."

"He's an only child and he has very spoiled tendencies. I'm pretty sure Laris thinks he has the whole kingdom wrapped in his short, fat fingers," Jareth smiled. "Let's get some sleep, Trinity. Tomorrow morning is another Council meeting and I need to rest. I have the feeling there are going to be some fireworks."

"Rian is going to the meeting?" Trinity grinned knowingly.

"Yes, and with the way Laris has been treating him, I think Rian's going to have a lot to say. He has your tender heart, Trinity, but, unfortunately, he inherited my wild temper."


	4. In Which Rian Is Given A Challenge

**Chapter Three**

Rian sighed and crossed one leg over the other as Lord Featherwink went on and on about how he was shirking his responsibilities as the heir to the throne and how he was completely incapable of managing the entire Underground. The prince was extremely tempted to stand up and shout to the whole Council that he had been doing everything he was supposed to, he just wasn't publicizing it. Rian growled as Lord Featherwink stopped talking about him and then gave a whole ten minute long presentation on Laris' many accomplishments and his honor. Rian knew for a fact that Laris had no honor. The pudgy, self-conceited Fae visited women's homes far too late in the evening and he flirted incessantly. Honor? Oh _please_!

Lord Featherwink finished his dialogue and then turned to face Jareth and Rian, who were seated side by side.

"So you see, your majesty, Prince Rian is entirely unacceptable for the throne," the lord smiled triumphantly. "Though he is your son, I'm afraid he just won't do."

"I'd like to have a word," Rian interrupted as his father opened his mouth to speak. "Might I speak?"

"By all means, your majesty," Lord Featherwink bowed and then sat down.

"For the past hour now, I have heard nothing positive said about myself. Not that I have a particular interest to hear myself being glorified," Rian said, standing and shooting an irritated glance at Laris. "But I don't believe any of you are giving me a fighting chance. You _see_ everything that Lord Laris does, but because you don't see or notice anything I do, you naturally assume that I'm not doing anything. How do you think I spend my days? Riding about the countryside all by myself?"

"We _know_ what you do," Lord Tarin growled. "You roam Aboveground by yourself."

"Not true," Laris spoke, raising his hand and standing up. "I agree with Prince Vorian. We aren't giving him a chance to prove himself. Members of the Council and your majesties, I have a challenge that I would like to propose to our young prince."

"I didn't give you permission…" Rian began, but Jareth's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Show us you have what it takes to be king," Laris smiled. "I have a proposal for you, Sire."

"And what would that be?" Rian frowned.

"There is a woman that Prince Vorian has been visiting Aboveground," Laris began, facing the whole Council. "Recent reports have shown us that she is, in fact, engaged to be married. That's not a very good mark on you, Rian, but let me finish. If Prince Vorian were to bring the woman into the Labyrinth, and test her, as his majesty King Jareth did to Miss Sarah Williams so many years ago, our prince would have an opportunity to show himself mature and steady. He would have to treat her cruelly, with an iron fist, never once bending to her needs or wishes. He would also have to play the complete gentleman, while at the same time frightening her, showing us that he knows how to be serious and also how to be honorable towards women. Prince Rian, you would capture Lady Lorena's fiancée and hold him captive in the Goblin City, giving Lady Lorena thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth. Those thirteen hours would be spent, on your part, showing us that you can be firm even with the ones you love dearest."

Laris smirked at Rian, knowing he had hit a soft spot in the prince.

Up until this point, Rian had no idea that Lorena was engaged, but once Laris spoke the words, the young prince's heart broke. He wasn't allowed to show it, though. Princes were never allowed to show their feelings, especially when they were being challenged to be hard and cold. Inwardly, though, Prince Rian was on his knees in disbelief, his fingers roaming wildly through his hair as he tried to think, tried to understand.

The whole Council turned their attention to Rian, and several members smirked when the prince sat down abruptly on his chair.

Jareth's eyes flashed, and he stood up, his rising demanding that everyone else be seated. Laris immediately sat down and cringed when he saw the Fae king's brown and blue eyes sparking viciously. How dare he, how _dare_ that blasted Laris break his son's heart like that! And so cruelly! Now he was suggesting Rian bring her into the Labyrinth, treat her unkindly, and go entirely against his feelings for her, just to prove that he could be king! It was absurd, and Jareth glared spitefully at Laris.

"Lord Laris," Jareth spoke, his voice full of venom. "That was entirely out of place. Your challenge is unacceptable. Were it not for proper protocol and your relationship to my family, I would fling you into the Bog. How _dare_ you challenge the prince on matters of the heart!"

"And you are one to speak, my lord?" Laris asked comfortably. "You, who wept over the loss of a child and then destroyed your country because of that same child? Surely, you shouldn't be speaking."

"You insolent pup! What do you think…"

"Please, your majesty," Rian spoke, standing up, the light gone from his eyes. "I accept Laris' challenge."

"What?" Jareth snapped, turning to stare at his son.

"When do you want this…challenge…to begin?" Rian asked, looking at Laris.

"Now wait a moment," Lord Featherwink said, standing up. "We haven't discussed this. All in favor, raise your hand."

Everyone raised his hand except for Jareth.

"Your majesty, I do believe it's settled," Lord Featherwink said, turning fearfully to Jareth.

Jareth wanted to say something, _anything_ to give him more power and get rid of some of his boiling anger, but he kept silent and then nodded his head. Without another word, he turned and stalked out of the Council room. A scowl was chiseled on his face as he stalked down a corridor, and he didn't turn when he heard a gentle voice call his name.

"Father?"

"What is it, Rosalina?" Jareth asked, stopping and sighing.

"Are you all right?"

Jareth turned to acknowledge his second born. She was sitting in an open window, resting against the windowsill, a book in her hands.

"I'm quite well, thank you. Your brother is just having a difficult time, and as such, so am I."

"Isn't it odd how things balance sometimes? I know he'll be all right, Father. Was the Council picking on him again?"

"Not only were they vexing him," Jareth sighed, putting his hand on her head. "But they challenged him. Your brother is about to have the challenge of his life, and I wish he wasn't."

"What is he going to have to do?" Rosalina asked, eyes wide as she took her father's hand in her own.

"Capture a human woman and her fiancée and make the girl run the Labyrinth. Well, the part around the Goblin City. He has to be intimidating and cruel, and I am not pleased with that."

"Intimidating and cruel?" Rosalina grinned. "He really is in for a difficult time. He'll do well, Father. He always does."

"I hope so, Rosalina. I hope so."

XxXxX

Rian was given until that night to prepare himself for the challenge. He spent the day alone, sitting inside the castle in the Goblin City. He found his way to one of the castle's large towers and planted himself in the window, reading the Labyrinth Trilogy. He studied Jareth's character carefully, using his father as his main example on how to treat Lorena. Lorena… Every time he thought of her, his heart ached. She was so wonderful, and yet, she could never be his. She belonged to another, and she would never care for Rian, at least, not after the way he was going to treat her.

When evening came, the Council members gathered together, including Queen Trinity in their midst. They all waited impatiently in the Council room, some pacing and some tapping their feet. Laris was the only one sitting, and he was seated most casually in a chair, a glass of red wine in one hand. He smirked with triumph, knowing that, after tonight, the Underground would be his. Rian was a weakling, everyone knew. He didn't have a firm or serious bone in his body. He was an immature pup, and he could never treat the woman of his desire with anything less than respect and kindness.

"Where is he?" one of the Council members asked, frowning at Jareth. "Part of being responsible is _being on time_."

"And he has two minutes," Trinity sighed, shaking her head.

She didn't like this. The whole test was a set up for Rian's failure. The young man was already hurting because the woman he cared for was engaged. Now he was going to have to interact with her on an hourly basis or so, and watch every move she made. He was going to torment her, but it would torment him far more than it could ever hurt her.

"Well, if he doesn't show up," Laris said easily. "Then I guess he loses the challenge."

"And you wouldn't mind that at all," Trinity growled, walking over to the glutton and standing in front of him. "You need to watch what you say about Rian. One day he is going to be your king. If you treat him harshly now, think how he'll repay your treatment."

"With kindness and grace," Laris snorted. "Your son is a fool, my queen. Everyone knows that."

"You speak that way to your queen one more time, Laris, and I personally will see to it that you are punished," Jareth growled, putting his arm protectively around his wife.

He looked down into her face and frowned when he noticed that her skin was a whole lot paler than usual.

"Trinity, darling, are you well? This test isn't too much for you, is it?"

"Well, I am concerned about Rian," Trinity smiled weakly, wrapping her arms around her husband and putting her head on his chest. "But I think," she whispered, her mouth near his ear. "That the baby is going to arrive sometime during this test."

"What?" Jareth whispered, pulling back slightly so he could see her face.

"He or she has been moving about all day, and I think the pain I've been feeling all afternoon is coming from that," Trinity smiled gently. "So, on top of Rian's challenge, we're going to have a baby. Don't tell him that," she said, putting her fingers up to Jareth's lips. "If you tell him I'm in labor, he won't be able to concentrate. It's better this way. While he's taking care of the challenge, you'll be distracted by me and the baby, so you'll stay out of Rian's way and you won't be able to worry about him."

Jareth kissed his wife's fingertips and then put his hand to her cheek.

"Rosalina was just saying how odd things tend to happen," he said, and then kissed her lips softly.

The doors to the Council room suddenly opened, and a gust of wind blew through the room. Jareth and Trinity pulled back and turned to the doors, and both their hearts began to beat much faster when they saw their son standing in the doorway.

Rian was magnificent. His blonde hair was tossing about wildly in the wind of the upcoming storm. His eyes were glowing with power and strength, his mouth was tight and cruel, and he looked the very picture of an immensely powerful, extremely dangerous king. He wore black armor on his chest, a billowing black cloak, and black breeches and boots. Beneath the upper armor was a deep red shirt, the collar upturned and the sleeves loose.

Rian walked into the room, and even Laris sat up on his chair, his mouth open in awe.

"I am prepared for my challenge," Rian spoke, and Trinity couldn't help but smile as she took Jareth's hand in hers.

Her son had never been more attractive. Rian was a handsome man in general, but the armor and the power radiated in his face made him look absolutely dominate, a man right out of some romance story. He could easily sweep a woman off her feet, literally and figuratively. Lorena was going to have quite a time in the Labyrinth.

"You are to give the girl only thirteen hours," Lord Featherwink spoke when he could find his voice. "Is the Goblin City ready for the test?"

"Yes," Rian nodded, his eyes dark and glittering. "I shall retrieve the woman's fiancée first, and then I shall take the woman."

"You are to be completely callous and unyielding, you understand," Laris spoke, standing up and moving to Rian.

Laris had never looked punier. He was several inches shorter than his cousin, and he was so fat compared to Rian that it was ridiculous. Yet, he stood before the Fae prince, glaring into his face and daring to defy him.

Rian smirked, a sincere, prideful smirk, his pointed teeth absolutely intimidating as he looked down at the fat man before him. He then moved his face, placing it only a few inches in front of Laris', and spoke, his voice deep and threatening.

"Oh, I shall be completely intimidating. I will be so intimidating that the only thing she'll ever dream about for months will be my eyes boring into hers, piercing into her very soul. She'll quake whenever she thinks of the day that I entered her life."

Jareth beamed with pride. In a few short hours, his son had become _exactly _what the Council members had said he couldn't. His son was prideful and arrogant, strong and hard.

Trinity grinned when she saw Laris move away from the prince.

"That's my boy," she whispered, giving Jareth's hand a squeeze. "How could any woman resist that?"

Rian turned to face her then, and he walked over to Trinity, standing tall and walking with a noticeable stealth in his step. He stopped before the queen and then bowed deeply, his eyes gazing up into hers. She saw in them the faint glitter of mischief that she associated with her son, and she smiled with delight and curtsied to him.

Rian then turned to Jareth, bowed, and then turned to face the Council members.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, my lady, but I believe I have a challenge to meet and a deadline to start."

A crystal appeared in his hand, and then Rian vanished.

XxXxX

Derek didn't know what to think when he arrived at his apartment after work to find all of his socks pulled out of their drawers and all of his food all over the kitchen floor and counters. He panicked at first, thinking he had been robbed, but further investigation showed that nothing had been stolen. He found, on the counter, tiny footprints formed out of chocolate syrup, and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"What is this?" he asked, trying to turn on the lights, but they refused to light. "What kind of ridiculous Halloween pranks is someone pulling on me? It's spring, and no, it's not April Fool's."

There was a giggle from inside the living room, and Derek walked into it cautiously, a heavy flashlight in hand. He turned the flashlight on and then let the beam drift across the room. Something scampered beneath the comforter on his bed, and Derek walked over to it and quickly lifted the blanket off. He shouted and jumped back when something soft and fuzzy leaped at his face, clinging to his face and holding on to his hair.

"Ah!" the horrified man cried, dancing around his room as he tried to pull the goblin off his face. "Help!"

"Scuttle!" An authoritative voice spoke, and the goblin abruptly let go of Derek and dropped to the floor. Derek sat down on the edge of his bed, terrified, and then turned to look at the room's large window.

There was a man sitting in the windowsill, one leg pulled up in front of him and the other hanging loosely inside the room. He wasn't looking at Derek, but was gazing at something in his hand. There seemed to be a shimmering, rotating crystal of some sort, and Derek stood up uncertainly and began to move towards the stranger.

"Who are you?" he asked hoarsely, glancing around his room to see more goblins scurrying about.

"A visitor. I thought that much would be obvious."

"What do you want?" Derek asked, cautiously leaning over next to his bed, his hand scurrying for the gun safe he kept under the immense mattress.

"Your help, actually."

"I'm a doctor. How can I be of assistance to you?"

"Oh, it doesn't have to do with you being a doctor," the stranger spoke, turning so Derek could see his menacing dark eyes. "It has everything to do with your fiancée."

"Lorena? What have you done to her?" Derek asked and then let out a cry as one of the goblins saw what he was up to and bit his hand.

"Nothing yet," the intimidating person spoke, standing up and moving towards Derek. "In approximately five minutes, she'll be in my kingdom, looking for you."

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"To test your love for each other, of course. Don't you understand the importance of marriage? It takes more than physical attraction. It takes faith and trust, two things which you have yet to feel towards Lady Lorena."

"I trust her perfectly fine!" Derek exclaimed.

"But have you ever had any cause to? Has there any be any challenge to your relationship in which you had to trust her with something as important as…your life?"

"You obviously have some mental problems," Derek said, stepping back as the stranger stepped forward. "I can get you some help. There's a telephone right here. If you'll just let me call…"

"You don't understand," the stranger snarled. "I'm not giving you a choice. You're coming with me, and that's final. There's no phone call involved."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Derek shouted. "If you think for one minute I'm going to let you even _see_ Lorena, never mind kidnap her and bring her to your…your…kingdom, then you're insane!"

The stranger stopped moving, and Derek let out a sigh of relief. Maybe, just maybe, this madman would leave and then he could call the police and get him some help.

Rian had no intention of leaving without the one he had come for, and much to Derek's surprise, the Fae prince threw his crystal at him, and Derek immediately disappeared from his world and was transported into another.

When he overcame the initial surprise, he was startled to find himself in a dark castle, surrounded by goblins.

"My goodness," he whispered, scooting as far away from the creatures as he could and hitting his back against the wall. "This isn't a good thing at all."


	5. In Which Lorena's Quest Begins

**Chapter Four**

Lorena sighed tiredly as she stopped outside of her fifteenth floor studio and rummaged in her purse for her keys. It had been a long day. She had awoken at 5:30, gone running, had a bagel and coffee for breakfast, and then rushed to the office. She was a secretary at Dr. Derek's office, and while she loved him and loved her job, some days were just tedious. She had a very short lunch break, on this particular day, due to many clients, so she had been unable to go to Central Park and read. That always bothered her when she couldn't read, but that happened sometimes. Then, after work, she had gone to the bookstore with Derek, who had urged her to pick out a book, any book, and he would pay for it. So, she bought the Labyrinth Trilogy book of Art and Drawings. He had teased her playfully about that, but he was very interested in his fiancée's interests, so he looked at the book with her and then he left her to herself.

Now, at 7:30, Lorena was finally back home.

The keys were found, and then Lorena unlocked her door. She stepped into her studio, closing and locking the door behind her, and then placed her purse on a chair, not even bothering to turn the lights on. She moved over to the far wall of her studio, a wall that was made almost entirely of windows. With all of the lights out in the house, she could clearly see the New York Skyline, aglow with lights.

Lorena smiled and stood gazing at her world, feeling very much like the queen of it. The whole city was stretched out before her, across the water, and she felt so at peace, so happy. She was engaged to a handsome man who could certainly take care of her, she had a steady job, and she had a beautiful place to live. Those thoughts took away some of the pain in Lorena's life, the pain of having lost both of her parents to a car accident seven years ago. And then, of course, she also had Ocean's Sprite, her horse, that occupied many of her thoughts. She hadn't been able to visit Sprite in several days, and that also bothered her.

"That's all right, though," Lorena whispered to herself and then kicked off her heels. She pulled off her business jacket, leaving her in a loose white blouse that was open a few inches below her collarbone, giving her room to breathe. It was long-sleeved, but she rolled the sleeves up to her elbows. She also wore a black skirt that reached down to just below her knees.

Lorena smiled and pulled out her hairpins, letting her long hair loose. She shook her head, letting her hair flip about, and then turned back to the windows and began to speak, thoroughly enjoying herself.

"For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great," she smiled at the city, her arms flung out to the side dramatically. "You have no power over me, Goblin King. None whatsoever. I may be young and somewhat naïve, but I can match your spirit any day. I'm not afraid of you. Show me my challenge, and I'll take it."

"I don't believe that was in the story," a voice spoke from the shadows of Lorena's room.

To Rian's immense surprise, the woman continued on, sounding as though she was talking straight to him, even though she couldn't see him.

"It wasn't in the story," she said gently, her eyes closed and that smile still on her face. As far as she was concerned, no one had just spoken; it was just her imagination calling to her, with a very pleasant voice, nonetheless. "But now you are changing the subject. Show me my test, and I will vanquish it. Try and frighten me, and I'll fight back with a fire that never existed before. What? My challenge is a dance? Very well then, Goblin King. I accept."

Rian watched, his eyes shining with delight, as Lorena curtsied to an imaginary person and then put her hands up, as though putting them on someone's shoulders. She then began to dance, moving from side to side and humming her own tune.

"So maybe I can't dance as well as you can," she said pleasantly. "Why does that matter?"

"I would gladly assist you, my lady," Rian spoke, and then stepped out of the shadows, his eyes dancing as he stepped towards the woman.

"Why, thank you…"

Lorena froze suddenly, her eyes going wide. She turned abruptly and then let out a scream when she saw Rian standing there, his arms folded across his chest.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Rian asked, a smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" Lorena asked, beginning to tremble.

"I," Rian said with a great bow. "Am the King of the Goblin City."

"No you aren't! That was just a story! What do you want from me?" Lorena asked, panicking. "How did you get in? The door was locked."

"I have come with a challenge for you, Lady Lorena."

"You know my name!" Lorena shrieked, stumbling over a coffee table in her attempt to escape and landing on her back on her couch. She panicked and scrambled up, and then screamed again when Rian appeared, sitting on the couch right next to her.

"Just pretend I'm another one of your stories," Rian said coolly, playing with one of his crystals.

"What is the challenge?" Lorena gulped, getting off the couch and facing her mysterious guest.

"Your fiancée, a Dr. Derek Phillips, is being held captive in my castle. You have thirteen hours to find your way through the Labyrinth and save him. If you don't find him in those thirteen hours, I will turn him into a goblin, and he will remain in the Underground forever," Rian said easily.

"I have definitely been reading too many stories," Lorena said, putting her hand to her forehead. "I'm supposed to believe that you are the King of the Goblins and there is such a place as the Labyrinth? It's a real place?"

"Indeed it is. Do you accept my challenge, or shall your fiancée be left to rot?"

"I accept," Lorena said slowly, watching as Rian stood up.

"Very well then. Take my hand," Rian said, offering her his gloved right hand.

Lorena gazed at his hand, thinking deeply about his offer. She was afraid to touch him, afraid to be near him, but for Derek's sake, then she had to obey, just this once. She placed her hand carefully in his and then stepped forward with him as he led her towards the studio's windows. The windows suddenly transformed, and before Lorena quite knew what had happened, she was in another world.

She immediately let go of Rian's hand and stepped back, eyes wide as she looked at the scene Sarah Williams had seen a long time ago.

"So that's the Goblin City?" she asked uncertainly. "And I have to get to the castle in the center?"

"That's right," Rian nodded, watching her admiringly as her long hair blew about in a stormy breeze.

"One question, before I go," Lorena said, looking up into his face. "It's about to storm. Is there any way I can get to the castle safely? Is there someplace here that is covered, so the storm won't hurt me?"

"That," Rian said, stepping away from her and facing the Goblin City, "is something you will have to find out on your own. Farewell, Lady Lorena. I hope, for your sake and Derek's sake, that you will make it to the castle in time."

He disappeared, leaving Lorena alone in an entirely foreign world.

The woman stood still for several long moments, trying to think and get her bearings. Her fiancée was locked away somewhere in a mysterious castle, and she, Lorena, was the only one who could save him. Lorena puzzled over her predicament, wondering if she had suddenly appeared in one of her own dreams and all of this was just a hallucination or a vision of some sort.

But then the rain began to fall, and all thoughts of this adventure being a dream were wiped from Lorena's mind. She gazed up at the angry sky and then began to run towards the maze that was the Labyrinth. She raced past a small pond and then stopped beneath an alcove where the doors to the Labyrinth were located.

"Open up!" she cried, pounding her fists on the door as the rain pounded against her body. "Please open up!"

She searched the door for any doorknobs, but there were none, and, exasperated, Lorena flung her body against the doors. To her surprise, they slammed open, making her fall onto a brick floor from the impact. She gasped as her hands scraped against the cold tile, drawing blood, and then held her hands to her face, watching as the rainwater rinsed her cuts.

"And what did I do to deserve this?" she cried out, her eyes closed against the rain.

"You must be getting soaked!" A chipper voice called, and Lorena opened her eyes and turned to see a small, blue-haired worm watching her from the crevices of a rock.

"It's you!" she said happily, recognizing a character from her beloved stories. "The worm!"

"That's right. I'm a worm," the worm nodded, his wet hair clinging to his forehead. "Come inside and get out of the rain."

"Thank you, but I have to get to the castle. My fiancée is being held captive there," Lorena smiled gently.

"I see. You are going to need help," the worm said cheerfully. "It isn't easy getting through this place."

"Do you know anything that could help me?" Lorena asked, letting the rain drip onto her face.

"Sure," the worm chuckled. "Things are never as they seem in this place."

"I've heard that one before," Lorena grinned, keeping her palms facing the rain so the water could wash her cuts.

"Av you been here before?" the worm asked abruptly, watching the woman as she smiled up at the overcast sky and let the rain pour onto her body.

"No. Never before," Lorena said. "Sarah, in the stories, had Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus to help her along her way. Is there anyone here that can help me?"

"Maybe. Wait here," the worm said and then disappeared into his hole.

Lorena heard him talking to someone, and she jumped when a tiny door near her feet opened and something soft and furry brushed against the bottom of her legs. She leaped back and squealed when a creature flew off the ground and then hovered easily in front of her face.

The creature was the most adorable thing Lorena had ever seen. Hovering only a few inches in front of her face was what looked very much like a Yellow Lab puppy. He had the cute face, the rolly polly, round, fuzzy body, the gentle paws, and the short wagging tail. Sprouting out of his back was a pair of golden bat-like wings that brushed easily at the rain-filled air.

"Hello," Lorena said, smiling as the puppy smiled at her.

"That, my lady, is Scadis," the worm said happily. "He will help you on your journey."

"Scadis. What an adorable creature you are," Lorena smiled, scratching in between the puppy's ears.

"I am your humble servant, my lady," Scadis spoke, startling Lorena with his very masculine voice. "I thank you for the compliments."

"You…you looked like a puppy," Lorena said uncertainly, moving her hand away. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you could talk."

"I am, in fact, several hundred years old," Scadis said, his tail wagging politely as he lowered himself to her hand and gently put his nose against her hand. "You are new to the Labyrinth?"

"Yes. I am trying to get to the castle. Some Goblin King came and told me I had to get there to save my fiancée. I don't know who he was, but he looked really familiar. According to the stories, the Goblin King is Jareth, but that man didn't look quite like Jareth."

"That's because he wasn't," the worm giggled.

"That was King Rian of the Goblin City. King Jareth is ruler over the entire Underground, but at this present time, Rian is king of this part of the Labyrinth," Scadis explained. "I wonder why he would have you run the Labyrinth?"

"I don't wonder," the worm chuckled. "She's such a pretty thing."

"Thank you," Lorena blushed. "If you don't mind, Scadis, I do need to keep going."

"Oh, of course. I will accompany you, though I _do _dislike traveling in the rain," Scadis sighed. "It's been threatening to storm all day long, and now, of all times, it decides to pour. I think King Rian arranged for that."

"I don't particularly care to get poured on either," Lorena said, looking up at the dark clouds above. "Please," she spoke, calling to the clouds. "Would you come back in a few hours, when I'm somewhere safe?"

"You often talk to the elements?" Scadis asked.

"No, but I thought I'd give it a try. Come on, rain. Please stop? Just for a little while?" Lorena asked.

To everyone's immense surprise, the pouring rain turned into a drizzle, then a slight sprinkle, and then it vanished altogether.

"You have power!" the worm squeaked. "The rain never stops here unless the king tells it to!"

"Let's go, Scadis. I need to get to Derek," Lorena spoke with a chuckle. "And no, friend worm, I don't have any powers. Sometimes the rain just stops. Thank you for sending your friend to help me."

The woman began to walk, Scadis fluttering eagerly about her as they moved together.

The worm gazed up at the clear sky and shook his head.

"Stopped it automatically. Amazing."


	6. In Which Rian Is Called a Name

**Chapter Five**

"She just stopped the rain," Rian murmured, gazing into the crystal orb before him.

The prince was sitting in the tower of the Goblin City, dressed in his armor and stroking his chin thoughtfully as he watched Lorena walking through one of the walled corridors, Scadis flying alongside her. She was so beautiful, so completely beautiful, and Rian couldn't help but admire her. She didn't seem afraid of where she was, didn't look terrified at being in such an eerie, confusing place.

"How close is she?" Derek's voice came from a corner of the room. "Is she all right?"

"She will get here when the time is right," Rian said, not even looking at the man, entirely engrossed with the crystal.

"What if she doesn't make it?" Derek asked.

"Are you doubting the intentions of your fiancée? If she really cares for you, you'll be safe and sound in a matter of hours," Rian sighed. "You do trust her, don't you?"

"I trust her. I don't trust you. How do I know you'll keep your word and not turn me into a…a goblin before the thirteen hours are over?"

"You don't know that. You can't trust me," Rian smiled unkindly.

"What is she doing now?"

"Trying unsuccessfully to find her way to this castle," Rian snorted. "Now quiet or I'll have the goblins torment you."

Derek bit his lip, glaring unsuccessfully at the Goblin King before him. He could see the Fae's face, glittering in the light of evening, and a cold sweat beaded the doctor's forehead. Rian exuded power and control. Perhaps he intended to hurt Lorena somehow, but so far, Rian hadn't shown any evidences of harming her, only watching her, watching her carefully.

There was a large clock in the room, and Derek glanced at it to see the hands moving slowly, torturously, lingering painfully as the minutes passed by. The man then let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair in distress. This all had to be some immense nightmare, something that wasn't really happening.

Rian smiled to himself as he watched Scadis flittering about Lorena excitedly. The pup was just as excited about the woman being in his world as Rian was. Rian's excitement was accompanied by pain, though. So far, he had treated Lorena somewhat decently, but his behavior and treatment were about to get worse. He knew the Council wasn't too impressed with his behavior so far. They wanted him to be nearly despicable, and so, in a short while, he would be. But he didn't want to be. The last thing he could ever want was to be harsh to Lorena. There was also the pain of knowing that she could never be his. That all of this, this whole test, was just going to hurt him. But if this was what the Council wanted for him to be king, then so be it.

XxXxX

Lorena made her way through the maze that was the Labyrinth, never knowing that a pair of mismatched eyes, as well as several other pairs of eyes, was watching her. She stumbled across fallen trees as she walked, keeping her scratched hands against the stone walls, trying to find some secret entrance to the inside of the maze.

"Scadis," Lorena spoke after a long while had passed. "Can you see above the walls?"

"I can," Scadis nodded, flying up and coming to a stand on top of one of the walls.

"How wide is the top of that wall? Is it wide enough for me to stand on?"

"Possibly, my lady."

"Good, because not being able to see the castle is driving me crazy."

Lorena turned to face one of the walls and then put her bleeding hands on the stones. She began to climb up the wall, her bare feet hurting against the hard surface, making her way to the top. Her fingers found the top of the wall, and she struggled to pull herself onto the top. It took her several minutes, but at last she made it, and she sat for a moment, catching her breath. She sat gracefully atop the wall, her legs dangling down and her hair blowing in the breeze. She could see the castle and a good portion of the Labyrinth from here, and hope stirred within her. Surely, the castle wasn't that far!

When she had caught her breath, Lorena stood up and began to walk across the tops of the walls, her arms out for balance. She took one firm step at a time, making her way across the top of the maze instead of through it. Scadis kindly stayed out of her way, barking cheerfully to her every now and then to encourage her.

"That's it, my lady! You are doing splendidly! I do believe we are getting closer!"

"Scadis," Lorena chuckled, gazing down at her feet to make sure her footing was secure. "With all your yelping, I'm bound to lose concentration."

"You try my patience, Lady Lorena," a completely different voice spoke, and Lorena screamed as she nearly lost her balance.

Rian, who had suddenly appeared before her, nearly thrust out his hands to catch her, terror ripping through him as he saw her struggling to stay up. He hadn't meant to startle her that terribly, and he wanted, more than anything, to catch her. But she righted herself and then looked up at him, her green eyes glaring into his.

"Why did you do that? I could have been killed!" she gasped and then began to tip again as a breeze brushed against her. She reached out, grabbing Rian by the shoulders, and held on tightly to him, ignoring the look of utter disdain in his eyes.

"What gave you the idea to touch me?" Rian sneered, taking her hands and lifting them off his shoulders. "A woman doesn't just go about throwing herself on a man, especially not a _king_."

"And a king," Lorena frowned, showing him a bit of fire, "wouldn't just appear in front of a woman and nearly send her to her death!"

"That fall wouldn't have killed you," Rian snarled, shoving his face close to hers, his eyes burning into her.

"But it would seriously have hurt me," Lorena hissed back, her gaze matching his. "And my hands are still in yours. So please, your royal highness, let go of me. I was doing quite well until you came along."

"That's just it," Rian said, letting go of her hands. "You aren't supposed to be on the walls."

"And why not?" Lorena sighed, pushing some hair out of her face.

"Because I said so, and as the king, I am permitted to make my own rules."

"You can keep making new rules as the challenge goes on?" Lorena asked. "That sounds pretty unfair to me. And I know," she said, holding up her hand for him to be quiet. "You were going to say, 'I wonder what your basis for comparison is.' I'm sure you are related to King Jareth. What are you to him?"

"I'm his son," Rian said carefully. "Now get off my walls. When you fail this test, I'll have you and that goblin fiancée of yours, Derek, scrub the tops of the walls where your bleeding feet have been."

"That's another thing," Lorena said, sitting down on the wall and preparing to slide off. "When you brought me here, you didn't let me get my shoes. My feet hurt terribly, and my hands are all cut up."

"You poor thing," Rian tsked.

"As king, can you at least help a woman down?" Lorena asked, gazing several feet down at the floor.

"You got up here by yourself. Surely you can get down."

"You know, there are a lot of people in my world that are like you," Lorena sighed, looking up at him tiredly. "We call them shmucks."

She then dropped off the wall and landed on her knees. She groaned slightly and then stood up, brushing the dirt off her legs.

"Scadis, let's go," she said, and then began walking again, ignoring that Rian was still up on the wall.

XxXxX

Trinity was in a fit of giggles. Jareth stepped into his study to find his wife standing near one of his crystals, her hand to her mouth and her face absolutely aglow as she kept laughing.

"Oh my goodness!" she breathed, shaking her head and grinning with pleasure. "You should have seen Lorena, Jareth. Do you know what she just called Rian?"

"She called him something?" Jareth grinned, wrapping his arms around his wife and putting his head on her shoulder.

"Yes! There he was, absolutely stunning to behold, powerful and gorgeous beyond words, and she matched his spirit with her own! Jareth," Trinity started and then burst into more giggles. "She called him a shmuck! I haven't heard that word since…since Evelyn! Oh my goodness! And he couldn't say anything at all to her after that! He just stood there, dumbfounded that she would have the gall to match his arrogance! I like her, Jareth! I say we should both go to her, knock a bit of sense in her, and make her fall in love with Rian."

"Now that would certainly be against the regulations of the challenge," Jareth smiled, his eyes sparkling with delight. "She actually called the Goblin King a name?"

"She really showed him some fire, Jareth. She was excellent. He's really going to have a run for his money with this one."

"Then we shall have an enjoyable show to watch for the next twelve hours or so. How is the baby?" Jareth asked, watching Lorena walking in the crystal.

"Oh, he or she is definitely coming during this test," Trinity said, taking in a deep breath to stop laughing. "I'm having some slight contractions. And I wanted to watch the whole thing. Oh well," she sighed.

"You know," Jareth said, kissing her gently on the cheek. "I always preferred human women to Fae women. You females just have more spirit than the Fae do."

"And we don't mind showing it," Trinity smiled, turning and putting her hand on his cheek. "I really hope, Jareth, _really _hope that this test does what I want it to."

"And what precisely do you want it to do?" Jareth grinned, turning his head to kiss the palm of his wife's hand.

"I want Lorena to fall in love with Rian."

"Part of his challenge is going to be to make her fall into one of her dreams, like I did with Sarah and the peach. He's going to _have_ to try and captivate her. He loathes the idea, since the woman's already betrothed, but the Council has been demanding that he trick her."

"Any ideas how he's going to do it?" Trinity asked, gazing up into Jareth's eyes.

"No. It's going to be a surprise for all of us."

"He'll win her over somehow, Jareth. I just know it," Trinity sighed and then rested her hand on her husband's chest.

"We Fae men are wonderful at winning women over," Jareth smiled and then moved his lips to Trinity's.

XxXxX

"Look!" Lorena exclaimed. "Scadis, there's a flight of stairs that goes underground!"

"I don't like it in the tunnels," Scadis said uncomfortably. "It's too dark."

"It looks like there's light down there. I'm going under. It looks like the storm is coming back," Lorena said, looking up at the sky. "I'd rather be in the dark than in a storm."

"I'll go with you then," Scadis said, and then came to rest on one of her shoulders. "Do you mind?" he asked as she entered the stairway that led down.

"Not at all," Lorena smiled, looking over at him and scratching his head as she walked down the stairs.

"Oh, I do like that," Scadis said, his tongue hanging out of his mouth in bliss as the woman pet him. "No one ever really pets me."

"You're too cute not to pet," Lorena smiled and then stepped off the stairs and gazed down a long, dimly lit corridor. "Does this lead to the castle, Scadis?"

"I don't know," the dog said cheerfully. "I'm not sure. I never came down here by myself to look around."

"Well, I guess there's no better time than now," Lorena said and kept walling down the corridor. There were small lights in the walls, just barely making it visible in the dark hall, and Lorena tried not to let her imagination play too many tricks on her as she walked. She could hear water flowing through the tunnels, and she followed the sound. She walked for several minutes and then stopped, finding herself at a dead end. Before her was what appeared to be a lake, rippling quietly in the tunnels.

"Scadis, can you fly over the water and see if there's anything on the other side?" Lorena asked.

"In a moment, my lady. The water smells so good," Scadis said, hopping off her shoulder and landing at the edge of the lake. He lapped at the water, his eyes shining as he did so.

"This is the sweetest water in all of the Labyrinth! Try it!" he exclaimed and then drank some more.

Now, Lorena didn't trust this place, nor its king, and she gazed at the water uncertainly. She was extremely thirsty, having had several adrenaline rushes in the last hour, but she didn't know what was in the water. For all she knew, the Goblin King wouldn't have minded killing her. Or, even worse, this was a trick, much like Sarah's peach had been, meant to put her in a dream so that she couldn't continue traveling.

"I don't know that I should drink it. This could be one of Rian's tricks," Lorena said slowly.

"Oh, it isn't, my lady," Scadis said understandingly. "This water flows directly from inside the castle. There is a great waterfall in the king's chambers, and it goes all the way down into the tunnels. It is the sweetest water, for only the king has it, and, I assure you, it is perfectly safe."

"He drinks from it?" Lorena asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Yes, my lady. It is delightful. Try it."

Slowly, Lorena dropped onto her knees and put her hands into the water. She cupped some of the liquid in her hands and was amazed when none of the water slipped through her fingers.

"How odd. Does the water usually do this?" she asked, staring as not a drop of the water dripped out.

"No, it doesn't," Scadis said. "I think you have some real power, my lady."

"That's just nonsense," Lorena chuckled. "This whole place is magical. Would you please see what is on the other side of the lake?"

"Certainly, my lady."

Scadis flew into the air and then moved over the lake. As he did so, Lorena brought the water to her lips and took a drink of it. It was delightful. It was so cool, and, as Scadis said, it was sweet. It cooled her throat and satisfied her thirst, and Lorena smiled and took another drink. Scadis returned as she had her fifth mouthful, wagging his tail happily.

"There is a door on the other side, my lady. It looks like you could walk through the lake. It isn't very deep."

"Wonderful!" Lorena exclaimed and then stood up. "Um, Scadis, can you turn away for just a minute?" she asked, turning fiery red.

"Yes, my lady."

Scadis turned so that he was facing the lake, and Lorena quickly slipped her hose off. She had worn it through this whole adventure without thinking about it, for that was part of her work outfit. Now, though, it had holes and scratches running through the thin material, and it would only get in her way. She bundled it up into a ball and then put it in one of her skirt's pockets, thinking that she might need it later.

"Okay," she spoke, and then put her feet into the water. She began to walk through the lake, shivering as the crisp water moved up to her calves and then her knees. The bottom of her skirt got wet, but she ignored the coldness and focused her attention on the end of the lake (which she couldn't at all see) and on Scadis.

The dog-like creature was flying low over the water, and he let out a terrified yelp when a creature suddenly leaped up out of the lake, jaws opened to engulf the dog.

"Scadis!" Lorena shouted, running towards the dog, water splashing up against her body. "Scadis!"

The creature leaped up again, and Lorena got a better look at it. It appeared to be some type of serpent. She couldn't make out its features, because there wasn't any light in this part of the tunnel, but she could see its outline fairly clearly.

"My lady!" Scadis shouted, beginning to fly with all his might towards the invisible end of the lake. "There is more than one! Hurry!"

Lorena let out a cry and began to run, drenching herself in the process. She followed Scadis' barks through the darkness, panicking when she felt the water shifting around her legs, signifying that there was indeed more than one of the serpents and they were swirling around her.

"Scadis! Help!" she shouted.

"You are almost there, Lady Lorena! Keep running!" Scadis' voice echoed in the darkness.

The door suddenly appeared before Lorena, and she was just reaching out to grab it when the water shifted around her legs and one of the serpent creatures appeared directly in front of her, raising himself to an immense height. He towered over the woman, blocking her view of the door. She could see some type of fins on the creature's head and back, but more noticeable were his huge fangs, shining in what little light the lake had to offer.

"Help!" Lorena gasped, the creature's eyes glaring into hers. "What do you want?" she whispered breathlessly.

The creature didn't speak, but Lorena could hear it breathing, his breath hissing in between his large teeth.

"You seem…familiar…" the serpent spoke, slowly wrapping itself around Lorena. He didn't wrap himself tightly, but seemed to be trying to figure out who she was.

"What are you doing?" Lorena gasped, terrified.

"I cannot see," the serpent spoke. "I want to know who and what you are."

"I am a human, and my name is Lorena," Lorena choked as one of his coils brushed against her leg.

"Where do you come from, my lady?" the creature asked.

"New York. Please, let me go," Lorena pleaded. "I have to find my way through this Labyrinth so I can save my fiancée."

"King Rian brought you here? Strange," the serpent said. "You seem very pretty."

"She is. Now let her go," Scadis barked from the door. "She hasn't done you any harm."

"I haven't had company in a very long time," the serpent hissed. "She can stay with me and talk."

"No, I can't! I have to get to the castle!" Lorena exclaimed. "Now let me go, or I'll have to hurt you!"

"And how would you do that?" the serpent chuckled. "You certainly aren't strong enough to move me."

"Now I'm ordering you," Lorena spoke, her voice harsh. "You will let me go. As sure as this water stands, you will release me. That is a command, serpent."

To Lorena and the serpent's surprise, the water began to pull towards the left of the cave, moving with such force that it nearly knocked Lorena over. It shifted, amazingly, swirling about her legs and ripping the serpent off of her body with its brutal strength. The serpent screeched as it was pulled away from the woman, and Lorena nearly fell into the water with surprise as an immense wave washed over the serpent, completely missing the human woman, and then washed him rapidly down the lake, slamming him up against one of the walls as it did so.

The water then began to move beneath Lorena's feet, lifting her and pushing her along, very much like a moving sidewalk. It brought her right up to the door and then, impossibly, a wave washed up out of the water and opened the door for her. Then, the water went completely calm, completely placid, as it had been before.

Lorena stumbled out of the water, breathing heavily, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Scadis," she said hoarsely as she stepped onto the dry ground of another corridor. "Scadis, did you see that?"

Scadis couldn't speak, he was so amazed. He gazed at the woman, his eyes wide and his mouth open.

"Never," he spoke slowly when he could find his voice. "Never have I seen such power."

"I don't understand," Lorena spoke as the door closed behind her. "The very waters seem to listen to me. First rain and now a whole lake. What next?"

"Next, you will take the path that leads to destruction," a deep, ghostly voice echoed down the corridor.

"The pillars!" Lorena said, rushing forward. "Those are the false alarms! That means we're almost there, Scadis! We're getting close to the castle!"

"To the gardens, at least," Scadis spoke, following her as she moved rapidly down the corridor. "Before this journey, Lady Lorena, were you ever able to communicate with water?"

"No," Lorena said, shaking her head as she stopped abruptly and gazed at the false alarms. "Hello," she spoke, her eyes bright with pleasure. "You must be the false alarms?"

"False alarms?" A gloomy face, etched on a pillar, spoke. "No, no, no. We aren't false. We are completely true. Go back before it's too late."

"Too late for what?" Lorena grinned, folding her arms across her chest.

"Too late for…for…escape of course!" the false alarm spoke, and another alarm echoed his dismal voice.

"What am I trying to escape from?" Lorena laughed, completely confusing the alarms.

"From…from sudden destruction!"

"You guys must get so bored," Lorena chuckled. "All you do is call out the same alarms. Why not call out something else?"

"Like what?" one of the faces frowned.

"Like greetings! Say hello to people! They would like you a lot better that way," Lorena grinned.

"Greetings?" one of the gloomy voices asked.

"Yes! You could say 'greetings.' One of you could say 'salutations.' And one of you could say 'Have a nice day.' Doesn't that sound friendlier? Try it," Lorena smiled warmly. "And you could try smiling, too. You look so gloomy."

The faces tried to smile, and it must be admitted, they had rather grotesque smiles. But, they smiled anyway, and one of them actually chuckled.

"Say," he spoke, "this is certainly a change. Greetings!"

"Hello," Lorena laughed.

"Salutations!" another smiling face said.

Lorena waved and then turned to the last face. "And how about you?" she asked, beginning to walk past him to the exit of the tunnel. "What do you have to say?"

"Have a nice day!" the face grumbled, and Lorena laughed as she walked away from the alarms.

"You have a nice day too!" she cheered. "Scadis, where do we go now?"

"I have never, in my long life, seen such things!" Scadis exclaimed, flying before her. "There's a ladder right here, my lady. You must climb up it. It leads to the castle gardens."

"All right," Lorena said and then grabbed hold of the ladder. She began to climb up, stumbling slightly as her feet hurt. It took her several minutes to reach the top of the ladder, but she did, and she pushed open the small door that blocked her from aboveground. She then climbed through the small opening and found herself standing in a great clay jar. Scadis flew out of the pottery and then watched as Lorena crawled out, her hands stinging painfully as she did so. She landed gracefully on the brick floor of the gardens, and then looked around her, admiring the topiary and plants.

"So where is the castle?" she asked, gazing about. "I don't see it."

"That's the problem," Scadis sighed. "You get out of one maze just to step into another one. We're in the garden maze now, and it stands before the Goblin City somewhat, although it's always hard to tell where the castle is from here."

"You can fly," Lorena said, smiling at him. "If you fly up above the maze, you can lead me out of it, towards the castle."

"True," Scadis said brightly. "Very well then, my lady. Follow me."

He flew up into the air and then began to lead the way through the garden maze.


	7. Which Stinks

**Chapter Six**

When Lorena and Scadis exited the garden mazes (which weren't too difficult, compared to the corridors they had first been in) they found themselves entering a shady wood. There was a green mist looming throughout vast trees, and Lorena turned in circles, confused.

"How did we get here?" she asked. "One minute we were in a perfect clearing, and the next, we're in some tropical rainforest. I can't see the castle anywhere. Can you fly up and see where we are, Scadis, or are the leaves too thick?"

"I'm afraid, my lady, that the branches are far too thick for me to get through," Scadis said with a shudder. "I know where we are, though."

"Where?" Lorena asked, walking over a massive patch of glittering moss.

"We're in the woods where the Fireys are."

"Fireys? Those red creatures that try and take their own heads off?" Lorena asked, carefully stepping over a fallen tree. "I can handle them, I think."

"They are insane, my lady! They'd sooner pull you apart, limb from limb, then have you make it through their woods!"

"But beyond these woods lies the Bog of Eternal Stench. And not too far beyond that is the Goblin City," Lorena said determinedly. "We have to make it through, Scadis."

"All right, but…"

"Yeeaahh!" A loud shout called, and several others echoed it.

"It's them!" Scadis yelped, flying up into the trees. "They'll pull us apart! They are lunatics!"

"Where are they?" Lorena asked, glancing all around and not seeing the fuzzy red creatures.

"I don't know! Let's get out of here!" Scadis whimpered.

Lorena turned, hoping to find a trail through the woods, and she jumped back when one of the Fireys leaped at her.

"What we got here?" the creature shrieked, his mouth wide open and his eyes glowing as he looked at Lorena. "We got us a girl!"

"A girl?" Another Firey called, leaping out of the woods and rolling his head off his shoulders. "What a girl like you doin in a place like dis?"

"You sound like you're from New York," Lorena giggled, not the least bit afraid as five Fireys surrounded her.

"From where?" the leader of the group asked.

"New York. Or maybe Boston. Look, I don't have time for games," Lorena said easily. "I'm on my way to the castle in the Goblin City. Can you show me the way there?"

"No," the third Firey declared. "We want to play something! How about a dance, fellas?"

"A dance!" another Firey shrieked. "The Dance of the Headless Horse Man!"

"Chilly Down!"

"Thunder and Lightning!"

"You really like to dance, don't you?" Lorena asked, watching as the Fireys danced about her, throwing their heads like basketballs.

"We do! We like to throw our heads, too!"

"Well, I don't want to throw my head," Lorena said, somewhat uncomfortable as one of the Fireys put his fuzzy paws on her head. "But I do like to dance."

"You do?"

"Sure. I don't dance very well," Lorena said, watching as the Fireys danced about like madmen. "But I do like to dance. I don't know any of the dances you just said."

"Show us a dance, then!" one of the Fireys shrieked.

"All right," Lorena said, and her eyes lit up with excitement.

"My lady!" Scadis called from the trees. "Remember, you only have thirteen hours total!"

"I know," Lorena grinned, turning to the Fireys. "But I'll only be here for this short adventure, so I may as well enjoy it. I have time. I'm going to teach them 'Golden Years.'"

"Golden Years?" the lead Firey asked.

"Yes," Lorena laughed. "Look. First you bow."

She bowed low, and she giggled when the Fireys followed her example, some of their heads and arms falling off as they did so.

"Then you stand up straight and you swing your arms to the left."

She demonstrated, and the Fireys followed.

"Now swing your arms to the right. Good! Now raise your hands and clap them together."

Within minutes, the Fireys and Lorena were line dancing in a clearing in the woods. Lorena was singing "Golden Years," doing everything in her power to make it sound like the original, and she and the Fireys were dancing together. Lorena danced in between them, linking her arms through each Firey's, one at a time. When she was certain they weren't paying any more attention, she danced to the edge of the Fireys and then slipped silently into the woods. The creatures didn't even notice, they were having so much fun. They sang as loudly as they could and kept dancing, their voices echoing long into the night.

"You made it out!" Scadis cried happily as he and Lorena neared the wall that separated from the Bog of Eternal Stench. "And you still have your head!"

"They just needed something to occupy their time," Lorena said with a shrug. "Leave it to good old David Bowie."

"David who?"

"Oh, he's been gone for years now," Lorena smiled. "But he's a lot like your King Jareth, I believe. He played King Jareth in a movie, actually. Oh look! Here's a ladder! I guess that leads into the Bog!"

"You amaze me," Scadis spoke, watching the girl begin to climb. "Are you afraid of anything?"

"Yes," Lorena nodded, making her way to the top of the wall. "I'm afraid of running out of time."

"But you just spent a good fifteen minutes dancing with the Fireys!"

"Scadis," Lorena sighed, pulling herself onto the wall and then standing up and looking around. "If I hadn't spent that time dancing with the Fireys, I would have spent it running through the woods in terror, with them chasing after me. One way or the other, I would have spent about fifteen minutes. Look. There's the Bog."

She pointed to the bubbling, putrid lake that lay stretched out before her, several feet down from where she was standing.

"Now how to do I get down?"

"There used to be a bridge that went across it," Scadis spoke, flittering out over the Bog. "But it's long since been gone."

"There are branches hanging above it, though. Perhaps I can climb atop the branches."

"Be careful, my lady," Scadis warned as Lorena climbed carefully onto the tree branches that hung high over the Bog.

"I will be," Lorena nodded and then began to climb atop the branches. She hummed as she did so, occasionally adding a soft: "I'll stick with you baby for a thousand years. Nothing's going to touch you in these golden years…"

Scadis followed beneath her, shaking his head incredulously. Never had he met a woman like Lorena. She could find joy in the most frightening of circumstances, and she took everything carefully and thoughtfully. She didn't rush into anything, but she actually seemed to be _enjoying_ herself.

Twice Lorena nearly fell through the branches, and four times she put her hand on thorns, making her cry out in pain, but after fifteen minutes had passed, she was on the other side of the Bog. She dropped down from the branches, landing close to the edge of the Bog, and then looked forward, trying to figure out where to go next.

"There are so many woods here," she commented, gazing at the trees before her. "This one seems to have a path, though. That's a good thing."

"Of course, you never know where that path will lead," a voice spoke, and Lorena watched as Rian appeared before her, his arms folded across his chest and his hair waving over his eyes in the breeze.

"You again," Lorena sighed. "I was doing quite well, and then you came along."

"I apologize. Was I supposed to make this test simple for you?"

"What is the purpose of this test?" Lorena asked. "I don't understand why you are doing this to begin with."

"To test your love for Derek."

"Since when did the Goblin King become Cupid?" Lorena challenged. "I'm almost to your castle, King Rian. I know that. I read the stories. I am to go through these woods, and then they will lead me to the trash heap outside of the Goblin City. I know this place. You cannot win. Why do you wish so much to turn Derek into a goblin?"

"What makes you think that is my wish?" Rian asked, an eyebrow arched.

"Well what else could you want?" Lorena asked and then shrank back as Rian stepped closer to her.

"What if I brought you here because I found you positively delightful to watch and extremely…" He looked her up and down, taking his time to study her figure. "Attractive."

"You wouldn't _dare_ bring me here because of that!" Lorena gasped. "I'm a human! You want a Fae!"

"Why wouldn't I want you? You are gorgeous and _so _interesting," Rian smiled, his pointed teeth shining as he stepped forward again and placed his gloved hand on Lorena's cheek.

Lorena glanced back to see that she was standing right on the brink of the Bog, so she couldn't move back any farther. A sudden thought came to her, and she remembered how both the rain and the lake had heeded her wishes. Perhaps the Bog would also listen to her pleas.

"King Rian, I shall have you know that I am engaged to Derek and will therefore not submit myself to your desires," the woman said boldly, though she shivered as he ran his fingertips down her cheek. "Don't come any closer or I'll be forced to hurt you."

"Stop speaking, just for a moment," Rian spoke, placing his fingers on her lips.

Lorena's eyes widened as he brought his face closer to hers, only inches away so that his eyes were bearing heavily into hers.

Rian smiled again, a wicked look in his eyes, though he truly had no evil intentions. He felt her breath, warm against his fingertips, and brought his nose to rest against hers. He closed his eyes and let his breath run against her fair skin, nuzzling his mouth gently against her cheek as he did so.

"King Rian," Lorena spoke, taking a deep breath as her eyes closed of their own accord. "I'm warning you…"

"Continue warning me," Rian whispered against her skin.

Lorena sighed and then whispered, just barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Bog…I need your help."

Three seconds later, Rian barely knew what hit him. One of the bubbles in the Bog suddenly popped, splattering the Bog all over Rian's shirt and pants. The smell infiltrated the prince's nostrils, and he stumbled back, moving his hand to his nose in disdain.

"Why you…you viper!" he exclaimed, gagging on the scent that covered his body.

"I did warn you," Lorena said, an amused glint in her eyes.

Rian sputtered something indistinguishable and then disappeared, choking as he went.

XxXxX

Trinity was just putting her four youngest daughters to bed when she heard footsteps pounding loudly down the adjoining corridor. She could hear Rian sputtering ferociously, a horrible smell accompanying him as he passed the girls' room.

"Mother," Gwyn spoke, gazing up at her mother as Trinity gave her one last kiss on the forehead. "Rian stinks."

"So he does," Trinity frowned, listening as Rian's voice echoed down the hallway.

"That…that…female! How dare she! Who does she think she is? The queen of _my_ Goblin City? When did she start thinking she could just…_ruin_ me like that?"

"Mother, do you think he is all right?" Another one of the girls, Twilight, asked.

"I hope so," Trinity said, trying hard not to grin as she heard Rian slam a door.

Everyone heard a loud, "Dad!!!!" being shouted from somewhere down the corridor, and Trinity moved towards the girls' door, ignoring the pain in her stomach as she did so.

"Good night, girls. I love you," she told her daughters and then left, the girls' sweet voices following her as she did so.

Trinity made her way down the corridor towards the throne room where Rian had most likely gone.

"Dad! Look what she did!"

She could hear Rian all the way from the other side of the castle, and she quickened her pace. Two guards opened the throne room door for her, and she rushed inside. She came to an abrupt stop when a terrific smell reached her nose.

"Rian! What on earth did you do?" Trinity gasped, putting her hand to her nose and mouth, her eyes turning to Jareth as she did so.

"_I _didn't do anything!" Rian roared, and Trinity distinctly heard Jareth chuckle. "That, that _woman_ made the Bog attack me! I don't know how she did it, but I've got the Bog all over me!"

"And the whole palace can smell it," Jareth said, doing his best, for his son's sake, not to start laughing. "I think you met your match, Rian."

"Who is in charge of this challenge? Me or her?" Rian shouted, pulling off his cloak and armor.

"How did she make the Bog get you?" Trinity asked, beginning to giggle at her son's completely frustrated appearance.

"She simply said something, and the Bog listened to her! I didn't bargain for this!" Rian snorted. "Argh!"

"You aren't giving up, are you?" Jareth asked, standing up and tapping his nose with his index finger. "Because, if you give up now…"

"No, I'm not giving up," Rian sighed. "How do I get the Bog off of me?"

"Go take a quick bath," Trinity said, grinning.

"And the Council still wants me to _tempt_ her. How about I tempt her and then throw her into the Bog?" Rian frowned.

"I thought you love this girl?" Jareth asked, his face turning red as he tried not to laugh.

"I do, but she's so…unpredictable! Did you see her with the Fireys? She danced something called 'Golden Years.' I've never seen anything like it!"

"She's very clever, Rian," Trinity smiled. "Now go get cleaned up before you have to appear to her again."

"You know, Mom," Rian said, turning towards the door and shaking his head, "I'm almost afraid she's actually going to beat my challenge."

"Why are you afraid of that?" Jareth asked, smiling knowingly at Trinity.

"Because if she wins, I won't be able to see her again. I got close to her, Dad, and I think, for a few split seconds, she liked it. I had my face so close to hers. I could feel her breath and it was…"

"Heavenly," Jareth finished. "I understand. Go, get cleaned up."

"Yes sir."

Rian disappeared, leaving the king and the queen of the Labyrinth by themselves.

"I like her, Jareth. I like her a lot. She seems so familiar. We need to try and keep her here," Trinity spoke, putting her hands on Jareth's arm. "And Jareth, my contractions are starting to come faster. I think I only have a few hours left."

"Come then," Jareth frowned with concern. "Let's go get the physicians."

"I do so want to see what happens next, though. Jareth, even the _Bog_ listened to her. The Bog doesn't even listen to you," Trinity said as he led her out of the room.

"She has power, definitely. I'll bring one of the crystals into your room. That'll be something to amuse you while this baby is born," Jareth smiled, craning his neck and kissing her lovingly. "It'll keep your mind off the pain."

"I hope his temptation works, Jareth," Trinity sighed, wrapping her arms around him, the baby kicking inside of her belly as she did so. "Maybe she really will fall for it."

"Darling," Jareth smiled. "If she's a woman of true integrity, she will keep resisting Rian until the trial is over. She's engaged to Derek."

"But you know how much more attractive Rian is! And he and Lorena just seem to match somehow!"

"I think, at the moment, he's a bit frustrated with the girl," Jareth said, leading Trinity into their room. "Now lay down and relax. I'll go get the physicians."

He helped Trinity lay down and then placed a crystal in her hands. He kissed her softly on the forehead and then went to get the doctors.

Rian finished getting cleaned up in the tower of the Goblin City castle and then quickly got dressed into an open burgundy poet shirt and black breeches. He sat down in the great window of the tower and gazed out at the Labyrinth. The sun was gone now; having disappeared entirely right after Rian finished his bath. He could see the lights of the Goblin City glowing cheerfully to him.

The young prince's thoughts were afar off as he tied as much of his hair as he could back. Several loose blonde strands dangled around his face, but he didn't mind it. His thoughts were with Lorena.

While Rian hadn't been entirely thrilled with getting splashed from the Bog, he admired Lorena for her courage and her spirit. The way she had interacted with the Fireys was remarkable. The way the water listened to her was impossible, at least for a human. Her laugh, oh, her laugh could nearly still the prince's heart, and her smile, her smile made it difficult for him to breathe. But she was engaged, Rian constantly told himself. She was engaged to another and as such, she could never be his. Never.

"The Council wonders," Laris spoke, appearing in the tower, "why you haven't yet tormented the girl?"

"I am just about to. As soon as she finds my present, I'll appear to her," Rian said, standing up and glaring at his cousin. "I don't believe you asked permission to come in here, Lord Laris."

"I visited with your prisoner a few moments ago," Laris smiled smugly. "He seems to be getting anxious. He's afraid his fiancée won't come. You do realize, Rian, that you _will _have to turn him into a goblin if Lorena doesn't come for him?"

"It is Lady Lorena, Laris, and she _will_ make it to her fiancée," Rian scowled. "Now get out."

"The Council is afraid," Laris said, ignoring his orders. "That you may have too much affection towards this girl."

"What do you mean?"

"They are concerned that you won't _really_ tempt her, for fear that she'll actually fall for your tricks and forget about the human male. You _want_ her to succeed, don't you?"

"Do you not remember a word of what I told you about my treatment towards Lorena?" Rian growled. "I told you, my dear Laris, that I would be completely intimidating. That she would dream about me for months. That I would terrify her. Do you not think I shall do as I said?"

"You aren't supposed to be terrifying her," Laris snarled. "You are supposed to be _fooling_ her. Making her entranced with you so you can waste her time. This is about being strong, Rian, not about bowing down to her wants or needs. You want to be king, so show yourself to be a king!"

"Oh, I'll show myself all right," Rian growled. "Because I am king, and I am now ordering you to get out of my kingdom and stay out until I give you permission to enter again. Be gone!"

He tossed a crystal at Laris and the Fae lord immediately disappeared.

Rian went back to his window, a deep scowl on his face.

"As soon as she gets my gift, she'll forget about Derek and her time will be wasted away. Don't worry about that," he snarled.


	8. In Which Lorena is Tempted

**Chapter Seven**

A deep, rumbling growl could be heard, and Scadis stopped flying for a moment, landing on one of Lorena's shoulders.

"What was that?" the pup asked, his wet nose accidentally brushing against Lorena's cheek.

"My stomach. I didn't get a chance to have dinner before I came here," Lorena said, wiping the dog slobber off her cheek.

"I can smell some type of fruit up ahead," Scadis said, looking ahead at the many trees that bordered their path through the woods.

"And you know what fruit in this place means?" Lorena asked. "It means enchantment. Anyone who has read the Labyrinth stories knows that."

"But you're hungry," Scadis said. "Would it really be so bad to be enchanted?"

"Yes!" Lorena said quickly. "Then I'd forget about Derek and he'd be turned into a goblin."

"Look! That's what I smelled! What is it?" Scadis asked excitedly, leaping off Lorena's shoulder and flying towards a round fruit that was hanging from one of the trees. "What is this?" he asked, sniffing the fruit.

"It's a grapefruit," Lorena said, sorely tempted to take the fruit off the tree and just take one nibble. She was extremely hungry, and if she didn't get something to eat soon, she'd be too weak to continue her journey. But she knew about the Labyrinth's enchanted fruit, and she believed it more important to rescue Derek than to eat. "I don't like grapefruit," she said decidedly. "It's too messy, and there's something rather suspicious about there only being one of them on that tree."

"There is only one, isn't there?" Scadis noted. "You might be right. Do you think King Rian put an enchantment on it?"

"I would almost bet that he has," Lorena nodded, walking past the fruit. "It certainly looks enticing, doesn't it?"

She took three steps before she suddenly found herself on the edge of an immense strawberry patch. There were beautiful, large strawberries glistening in the moonlight. They looked almost magical, and they smelled absolutely delicious.

"What about these?" Scadis asked, dropping down to the ground and sniffing the strawberries. "They don't smell funny, and there is a whole patch of them!"

"Are you hungry too?" Lorena asked, dropping onto her knees and picking up one of the huge strawberries.

"I am. All this traveling has given me quite the appetite," Scadis nodded.

"I suppose they are safe. He couldn't have put a spell on all of them, could he?" Lorena asked aloud.

Scadis began to eat, and Lorena carefully plucked one of the most delicious looking strawberries from its plant. She studied it carefully, turning it around in the moonlight so she could have a good look at it. She didn't want to eat any of the Labyrinth's fruit, but the smell of the strawberries was tormenting, and Scadis was eating plenty of them without having any trouble.

"They are delicious!" Scadis said cheerfully, his mouth red from the berries. "Try some, Lady Lorena!"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt," Lorena whispered and then bit into the strawberry.

It tasted delightful. She ate the whole thing and then picked up another one and ate it. She had never had more delicious strawberries in her life. They were so sweet and juicy, and they didn't stain her fingers or her dress.

Lorena had three strawberries before she began to feel drowsy. She didn't have much of a warning. This was a pleasant drowsiness, the kind that would make you feel safe and secure no matter where you were. The strawberries became a blur of red to Lorena, and she watched Scadis, now a good distance away from her, flying about, eating one strawberry after the next.

Slowly, the woman began to slip to the ground, hearing, strangely, the sound of waves breaking against the shore as her eyelids began to close. The sound of the waves grew louder and louder as she drifted into a trance, and before she or Scadis knew what happened, Lorena disappeared from the strawberry field.

XxXxX

Lorena opened her eyes slowly and let out a slight moan. She was lying on her side, and there was something coarse and cool beneath her fingertips. She sat up and turned her head to see a vast ocean only a short distance away from her body. She scrambled to her feet, terrified, and found, within a very few short seconds, that she was standing on a strip of sand completely surrounded by ocean. There was a gentle breeze blowing, smoothing her hair out of her face, and the moon was shining its brightest light on the water. It was all very beautiful, but Lorena was scared. What was she doing here? The last thing she did was eat a strawberry, and now she was stranded on some tiny island?

She ran her hands through her hair and found that it felt silky and smooth, like it had been before this adventure began. She gasped when she looked down to see herself clothed in a beautiful light blue dress, glittering in the moonlight. The sleeves were made of sheer blue material, fluttering about her arms, and the same sheer material covered the bottom of her long skirt, making it look flowing and light.

"This is really strange," Lorena whispered, gazing up to see a thousand stars shining down on her, watching her.

She heard a faint sound above the ocean waves, like a distant, haunting melody, and looked over the ocean to see bright lights leaping off of the waves, swirling in small columns. One of the lights flew towards the woman, right up to her face, and Lorena saw that the lights were none other than fairies, all of them dancing and enjoying the magical night.

"What am I doing here?" she asked the creature, but the fairy simply fluttered away, back to one of the dancing groups.

Lorena sat back down on the sand and shook her head, confused. It seemed like there was something she was supposed to remember, all of a sudden, but no matter how she tried, she couldn't remember what it was. It felt like she belonged here, on this strip of sand, and had lived here all of her life.

There was a faint sound, of someone stepping through the sand, and Lorena looked up and gasped when she saw a man walking slowly towards her. She had seen him before, but where? He looked so familiar, and she knew she should have remembered him, but she couldn't.

And he was completely entrancing.

The man's eyes glittered in the moonlight, sparkling with magic. His blonde hair looked white in the illumination of the stars and moon, and most of it was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, but there were loose strands, shimmering in the lighting, that were brushing against his neck and cheeks. He wore a white poet shirt, open to show a good portion of his muscles, and he also wore black breeches, giving him a distinct pirate look. His ears were just slightly tipped, and his mouth was so cruel, yet so desirous.

"I've seen you before," Lorena spoke, struggling to her feet to confront the oncoming stranger. "Where have I seen you?"

"I don't know," the man spoke, stopping directly in front of her and captivating her with his eyes. "Have you seen me before?"

His voice sounded like music, and Lorena could feel that her eyelids were suddenly heavy, like he was lulling her to sleep without doing anything. She shook her head, trying to stay awake, but she couldn't. She swooned, and Rian caught her, helping her back to her feet and holding her up.

"You're so tired," he said sympathetically, raising his hand to push some of her hair gently out of her face. "I ask for one dance, my lady."

"A dance?" Lorena whispered, glancing to the side to see the fairies all swirling about in the breeze.

"Just one dance," Rian said quietly, putting his nose against hers. "Please, my lady."

"I…I suppose so," Lorena said dreamily, letting him slip his hands around her.

She couldn't think as she placed one hand on his shoulder and the other in his offered right hand. She could only gaze up into his eyes as he began to move her, slowly, across the sand. He began to sing, and Lorena found, to her immense discomfort, that she could scarcely breathe.

"Waterfalls and rivers

Are powerful life-givers.

The ocean and sea

Hold magic for me.

But nothing like my love

No, nothing like the woman

The sprite, the water-nymph

The magic of a spring

Is nothing to my love.

Streams and springs

Are beautiful things.

A lake so serene

I think eyes of green.

But nothing like my love

No, nothing like the woman

The sprite, the water-nymph

The magic of a spring

Is nothing to my love."

"I've heard that song before," Lorena whispered when he finished. "Where have I heard it?"

Rian smiled, and she returned his smile, feeling like she was in a very blissful dream. She felt the man pull her closer to him, and she didn't fight. There was something comfortable about this place, secure about being in his arms. Lorena didn't realize that he had stopped dancing; all she was aware of were his eyes piercing into her, warming her all the way down to her toes. She let out a gentle sigh when he stroked her hair with one of his hands and whispered her name, his voice drifting on the ocean breezes. She felt herself falling asleep, and she struggled to stay awake.

"Sleep," Rian whispered, moving his mouth to her ear. "Sleep, my queen."

"I…can't…" she stammered, shaking her head and trying to stay awake. "I'm supposed to be looking for something."

"Everything you want is right here," Rian spoke, his heart aching as he played so mercilessly with Lorena's emotions.

"Is it?" she asked and then closed her eyes as he moved forward and pressed his lips against her cheek. She couldn't speak as he nuzzled her cheek with his mouth and put his hands on her arms, holding her still. All she could do was continue thinking that this was all a dream and at any moment she would wake up.

XxXxX

Trinity had broken into a hot sweat. She gazed into the crystal, trying to focus all of her attention on Rian and Lorena as the doctors rushed about her. Jareth was worried. He held his wife's hand, sweating almost as much as she was.

"Are you all right, Trinity?" he asked. "The doctors said you still have another hour or so before the baby is here."

"Jareth, I think something is wrong," Trinity choked, turning her eyes away from the crystal to look into her husband's face. "I've never felt like this before. And I was in labor all day, yes, but it wasn't bad until about ten minutes ago. I'm not ready for this baby. Not yet. If everything was right, I'd have at least two hours left."

"Trinity," Jareth whispered, putting his hand on his wife's cheek. "Darling, I'm worried."

"I know," Trinity nodded, closing her eyes against his hand. "You should look into the crystal, Jareth. Look at Rian."

"I want to give you all of my attention."

"Just look in the crystal," Trinity said weakly. "You should see our son."

Jareth reluctantly took the crystal from her and gazed into it, immediately catching sight of Rian and Lorena on the strip of sand.

"Remarkable," he whispered. "Did you see how Lorena is reacting to him, Trinity?"

"She's helpless," Trinity smiled tiredly. "I think most human women feel that way about you Fae. He's really tormenting her."

"I think he's being more tormented than she is," Jareth said, putting the crystal back in Trinity's hands. "Breathe deeply, my love. You've been through six other deliveries. Just breathe deeply."

Trinity nodded and closed her eyes, taking in deep breaths as another contraction ripped through her body.

XxXxX

Lorena was completely submissive in Rian's arms. She couldn't think. All she could do was feel his breath on her face. She felt him rub his nose gently against hers, and was then acutely aware of his breath against her lips. She wanted him to kiss her. She had never been kissed before, and one kiss from him would completely appease these new feelings that were flowing through her.

Rian wanted to kiss her, but he knew it would be wrong. He knew the Council wanted him to press his lips to hers, making her forget entirely about Derek, making Rian prove that he was worthy of a crown, for all kings could take what they wanted without worrying about what anyone else thought. That was just part of being a king.

But there was that innocence to Lorena, that purity that made Rian hesitate. He couldn't take that kiss from her. That would be too evil, even for the demanding role he was playing. It would be too unkind, and he could damage her permanently if he took that one sign of affection. If he kissed her, she would feel guilty for the rest of her life, especially if she ever remembered Derek and went to rescue him. It would pain Rian immensely, and he just couldn't do it. Never mind what the Council wanted. He couldn't do it.

"Goblin King," Lorena breathed, putting her hands on his shoulders, her eyes still closed. "Goblin King…"

Her voice nearly drove Rian insane, and he had to blink several times, reminding himself that this was all a game, that he didn't _deserve _to kiss her with the way he was treating her.

A sound suddenly startled both Rian and Lorena. It was loud and completely unexpected, and both the Goblin King and the woman stepped away from each other and gazed out to the ocean.

A triumphant bugle exploded from the ocean, and a creature suddenly reared up out of the water, pawing its forelegs in the air and tossing its head excitedly above the water.

"I've seen one of those before!" Lorena exclaimed, immediately out of her trance. "It's a Talistide!"

She watched, open mouthed, as a whole herd of the magical horses reared up out of the water, pawing at the air and whinnying jubilantly. One of the water horses, a great stallion with thick neck and flowing mane, galloped towards the shore, water flying up beneath his hooves. He came to a sliding stop before Lorena, sending a wave of water splashing over her, and then tossed his head wildly and whinnied excitedly.

"They're attracted to her," Rian whispered, his eyes wide as the stallion danced before Lorena. "But it's impossible!"

Lorena stepped up to meet the stallion and timidly put her hand out towards him. Without warning, the magnificent horse shoved his muzzle beneath her hand and rubbed his face against her palm, in complete excitement as he touched her.

"I'm not supposed to be here," Lorena realized, turning her head away from the horse and gazing at Rian. "You tricked me! You poisoned me with the strawberries!"

She pulled away from the horse and walked over to Rian, her eyes dark with anger.

"I should have known better! And you almost had me! You tried to kiss me!" she shouted, raising her hand to slap him.

To her surprise, she found that she couldn't bring her hand to bear against his face. She felt his lips again against her cheek, nuzzling her gently, as the great horse had just nuzzled her hand. She could feel his hands on her shoulders, holding her firmly and yet somehow gently as he moved his face to hers. He had done all that, and she hadn't fought him. Why? Why hadn't she resisted?

"I shouldn't be slapping you," Lorena whispered, lowering her hand and gazing into Rian's eyes, ashamed. "I almost _let_ you. I wanted to. That was completely wrong of me. I don't know how much time I have left, but please, send me back to the Labyrinth. I have to save Derek."

Rian didn't say anything, but Lorena immediately disappeared. She reappeared, seconds later, to find herself sitting on a trash heap outside of the Goblin City, clothed in her dirty, tattered white dress from before. Scadis was there, calling her name, and as soon as he saw her again, he flew to her and snuffled her face worriedly.

"Where were you?" the dog asked, panicking. "I couldn't find you!"

"I was in a dream," Lorena said quietly, shivering. "Let's go get Derek."


	9. In Which Derik Leaves

**Chapter Eight**

Rian clutched his hands to his chest and breathed deeply as he arrived back in the tower of the Goblin City. He could hear Derek shouting as loudly as he could from the throne room, but he didn't care. The Fae prince was in pain. He had done so much damage to the woman he loved, and he couldn't forgive himself. He had gotten far too close to her, she, who was engaged to be married! It had been forty-five minutes since he had played his trick, but he was still hurt by what he had done.

Derek, in the throne room, had his eyes on the clock. Lorena had fifteen minutes left to save him, and the doctor was in full panic. Apparently, time in the Labyrinth ran a lot faster than time Aboveground. Derek had seen, by way of a large crystal in the throne room, what had happened a short while ago between Lorena and Rian, and he wanted to kill the Goblin King. How dare he get so close to his fiancée! What was the Fae thinking? Derek couldn't, however, forget the look that had been on Lorena's face when Rian had been so close to her. She hadn't struggled or resisted. With the way her face was tilted towards the Goblin King's, she had almost been _asking_ for his affection. What was the woman's problem?

Another Fae suddenly appeared in the throne room, startling Derek terribly. This man was about Rian's height and had the same wild, blonde hair. His mismatched eyes, however, were just the opposite of Rian's, and this man had a thinner frame.

"You," Jareth said, turning to Derek. "Where is the Goblin King?"

"I don't know! How should I know?" Derek panicked, scooting back away from Jareth. "Everyone around here is insane!"

"Rian!" Jareth shouted, making Derek jump. "Rian, where are you? It's an emergency!"

Derek listened as someone came pounding down the stairs, racing towards the throne room.

"What is it, Father?" Rian asked, arriving in the throne room and dropping to his knees before Jareth.

"Your mother is having great difficulty with her delivery," Jareth said, and there was no hiding the panic in his voice. "The physicians are afraid she isn't going to make it. You might want to go see her before…"

"No!" Rian gasped, his eyes wide with terror. "Dad, no! She's had six children already! She'll be fine!"

"Not this time, Rian," Jareth said miserably. "Come."

Rian and Jareth immediately disappeared, and Derek began shouting again. This time, for the first time since he had arrived in the Labyrinth, his cries were answered.

"Derek?" Lorena's voice called out. "Derek, are you in there?"

"Lorena! I'm in the throne room! Hurry! We only have thirteen minutes left!" Derek shouted, straining against his bonds.

He kept shouting, and he let out another cry when Lorena suddenly appeared in the room running towards him.

"What on earth took you so long?" the doctor shouted. "I saw what happened with you and the Fae prince! If you hadn't been so entranced with him, you could have gotten here sooner! Do you know what I've been through these past thirteen hours?"

"I'm so sorry, Derek," Lorena said, ashamed as she ran to him. "But it was difficult getting here!"

She dropped down next to him and began to untie his bonds, moving quickly.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't come," Derek said hoarsely. "And with the way you and that Goblin King got along…"

"I can't untie these!" Lorena panicked, struggling with the ropes. "I can't get them, Derek!"

"Listen, Lorena! If you can't free me, I'm never going to forgive you!" Derek shouted. "Get me out of here!"

Rian, in the meantime, was sitting next to his mother's bed, watching, in total agony, as she struggled. She was crying and gasping for air, and the doctors had no idea what to do for her. Rosalina was seated on the other side of her mother, tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched her mother dying.

Rian glanced up to see Jareth pacing, his face completely ashen and misery visible with every step. He was barking at the doctors, demanding that they do something, but they couldn't. Trinity was delusional, crying out in agony, her whole body in full fledge trauma.

"Doctors, do something!" Jareth shouted, hating to hear his wife in such pain. "Do something!"

"We can't!" one of the Fae shouted back. "There's nothing we can do, Sire!"

"Oh God," Rian whispered, praying with all his heart. "God, save my mom."

"Rian!" A voice shouted through the bedroom door. "Lorena made it to the castle. You have to get back!"

"I'm not leaving my mother!" Rian shouted.

"If you don't get there, she'll escape with Derek! Be the king you're supposed to be, for crying out loud! Get over your mother's agony and get to that castle!"

Rian growled angrily and marched over to the door. He flung it open and then punched Laris squarely in the face before turning and slamming the door shut behind him.

"Rian, get back to the Goblin City," Jareth spoke, a distinct quiver in his voice. "Get back now."

"I can't leave her!" Rian shouted, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks. "Mom is dying, Dad! I can't just leave her!"

"You have to! Rian, I need you to become the king!" Jareth shouted. "Get back to the Goblin City! That's an order!"

Rian let out a cry and then disappeared, doing as his father ordered.

Derek and Lorena both looked up when Rian appeared in the throne room, and Lorena gasped with surprise. The Goblin King looked terrible. His face was terribly pale, tears were streaming down his cheeks, and his magnificent eyes were clouded.

"She found me, Goblin King!" Derek shouted. "Now do what you said and send us home!"

"She didn't untie you yet," Rian's voice quivered, and more tears streamed down his cheeks.

Lorena began to move away from Derek, walking slowly towards the terrified Goblin King.

"What is it?" she asked, placing a hand on Rian's shoulder, and then jumped when Derek screamed at her.

"Lorena, you blasted woman! Get me out of here! We only have eight minutes left!"

"King Rian," Lorena whispered, feeling the Fae prince's pain. "What is it?"

"My mother is dying," Rian choked, looking down into Lorena's eyes. "The doctors can't help her. The baby is coming, but something is wrong and no one knows what. Her body isn't acting normally. No one can do anything. Oh God!" he suddenly wailed, dropping to his knees. "My mother is dying!"

"Queen Trinity?" Lorena asked, completely ignoring Derek's screaming and putting a hand on Rian's hair.

Rian nodded, sobs erupting from his throat.

"I know why she's dying," Lorena said, kneeling down before him and looking into his face. "She's having twins."

"What?" Rian gasped for air.

"Queen Trinity had eight children. It said so in the stories. She's having twins. I have a special power that I just realized I had when I got to the Labyrinth," Lorena whispered. "I think it might be able to help your mother."

"You would come with me?" Rian asked, his eyes boring into hers.

"No, she wouldn't!" Derek screamed. "She's going home with me!"

"Derek, listen!" Lorena shouted. "I have eight minutes! That's enough time to save the queen and her babies and get us home! You're a doctor! You should understand the importance of saving lives!"

"But none of this is real!" Derek yelled, outraged. "It's all a fake world!"

"It is real, Derek! And I have the chance to save someone!" Lorena said, thrusting her hand into Rian's. "Take me to your mother," she said, looking up into the Fae's face.

Everyone was in a state of panic when Lorena arrived at the Fae palace. Rian pushed his way through a mass of terrorized Fae, pulling Lorena with him towards Trinity's room. He brought her immediately into the queen's chambers and brought her over to the bed where Trinity was thrashing.

"I need water! Hurry!" Lorena shouted above the panic, sitting down near Trinity's head.

"I can't believe it," Lorena whispered, stroking the queen's sweat-soaked hair as a servant ran to get water. "It's Queen Trinity, from the stories. She's beautiful."

"Here's the water!" the servant shouted, handing a bucket of water to Lorena.

Quickly, Lorena put her hands in the pail and then scooped up a handful of water. She took her handful out of the pail, and everyone watched, wide eyed, as none of the water dripped through her fingers.

"What are you going to do?" Jareth demanded, moving towards the girl, completely horrified as his wife's cries grew louder.

"I'm going to try to save her," Lorena whispered and then closed her eyes tightly. She focused all of her concentration on the water in her hands, begging and pleading for her plan to work.

_Please, please, please help the queen! Ease her pain! All the other water has listened to me! Flow through her body and help the babies without killing anyone! Please, please work!_

Lorena opened her eyes and then moved her hands to Trinity's open mouth. She then poured the water into the queen's mouth and moved her cool hands to Trinity's throat. She rubbed Trinity's throat, ensuring that the water was swallowed, and then stepped back.

Almost immediately, Trinity stopped thrashing. Her eyes closed and she lay back against her pillows, completely still.

"You killed her!" Jareth shouted, fury rushing up inside of him. "You killed her! You foolish, foolish girl!"

"It's a few seconds past thirteen o'clock!" Laris shouted from outside the door. "Your fiancée is turning into a goblin, Lady Lorena!"

"Shut it!" Jareth screamed, rushing to the door and personally punching Laris in the face. The king then stalked back over to his wife. He reached down and grabbed Lorena roughly by the arms, yanking her to her feet.

"I hope you're happy!" Jareth snarled, tears building up in his eyes. "You've killed her!"

"I…I don't think I did!" Lorena gasped as Jareth began to shake her.

"She's completely still and she was in the middle of childbirth! What did you do?"

"I gave her some magic water!" Lorena said, tears streaming down her cheeks as her teeth chattered together. "King Jareth, I didn't kill her!"

"Rian!" Jareth snarled, turning to his son. "Send this woman and her fiancée back to the Aboveground. I know it's past thirteen o'clock, but I want them both out of this kingdom and I don't want to hear a thing about them again! I don't want you to see them, and if you don't get rid of them in a matter of minutes, I personally will kill both of them! Get her out of here!"

Lorena was sobbing as Rian grabbed hold of her arm and then immediately made himself and her appear in the Goblin Castle. He grabbed hold of Derek's arm with his other hand, and instantly, both humans disappeared from the Underground and reappeared in Lorena's dark studio. Rian left them there, going as fast as he could back to his mother.

Lorena collapsed on her knees on the floor of her apartment, sobbing miserably.

"I thought I saved her!" she wailed. "I couldn't have killed Queen Trinity! I…I'm not a murderer!"

"But you would have let me get turned into a goblin!" Derek shouted angrily. "You would save some fake queen and her children, but you wouldn't save your own fiancée!"

"If I had saved Queen Trinity and the children, we would have been sent back home! You wouldn't have been turned into a goblin!" Lorena sobbed. "I think I killed her, Derek! What if I killed her?"

"Better her than me!" Derek shouted, and then bent down before Lorena. "Lorena," he said hoarsely. "I thought you loved me. I thought we were going to get married."

"I do love you!" Lorena cried. "But I had to save a mother and her children. You, of all people, should understand that!"

"What I understand," Derek frowned, taking her left hand in his. "Is that I should never have asked you to marry me. What kind of woman would let her fiancée get turned into a goblin?"

Roughly, he pulled her engagement ring off her finger and then moved away from her, letting her sob alone.

"I'm sorry, Lorena, but after tonight, I never want to see you again. You are fired. Don't come in to the office tomorrow. I have plenty of other women who would be more than happy to take your place."

The man left Lorena's studio, slamming the door behind him and leaving Lorena all alone.

The woman cried miserably, not because she had lost Derek, but because she thought she had killed Trinity and the babies. She got to her feet and moved towards the bedroom part of her studio, cut off from the rest of the large room by two low walls. She pulled a pair of pajamas, a white tank top and green pants, out of her dresser and quickly got changed into them, still crying as she did so. She didn't bother to care for her cuts and scrapes, but climbed into her bed and buried her face in her pillow. She couldn't stop crying, and she reached over to a small snow globe, gazing at it teary-eyed as she did so. It was a globe with a blue horse in it, a horse that looked stunningly like water, and around the creature swirled multi-colored water. Lorena turned the handle for the music to play, and the magical horse began to turn, the different colors of the water glowing and reflecting beautifully off the walls as it did so.

Lorena then put her head back on her pillow and let the music keep playing, a haunting melody that helped her drift slowly into sleep.


	10. In Which We Uncover Lorena's Heritage

**Chapter Nine**

Jareth could barely breathe as he sat near his wife's still body, his whole body convulsing with sobs. No one could hear his voice, but they knew he was in the utmost agony. Rian sat next to his father, his hand on the older Fae's shoulder, not saying anything or crying, but Rian's face was ashen and tearstains lined his cheeks. The room was silent with mourning, for no one would dare to interrupt the Labyrinth's king when he was in such grief. No one made a sound, giving Jareth and Rian the silence they needed.

But then, quite suddenly, a cry pierced the stillness, followed, a moment later, by another cry.

"Your majesty!" one of the physicians exclaimed. "Your majesty!"

Jareth looked up dully, and his eyes widened with disbelief when he saw the doctors holding two screaming, very much alive, babies.

"A boy and a girl!" One of the doctors cried. "Both perfectly healthy, Sire!"

"Jareth?" A weak voice asked, and Jareth turned to see Trinity's eyes beginning to open.

"Trinity!" Jareth cried, grabbing his wife's hands and letting his tears fall onto her face. He bent over and kissed her passionately on the mouth, his body pressed against hers as tears of relief fell from his eyes. She moved a shaking hand to his hair and then smiled when he pulled away.

"It was the strangest sensation, Jareth," Trinity whispered, a large smile on her face. "I felt like I was drifting on a wave. My body just acted of its own accord without me doing a thing, without _feeling_ a thing. Too bad none of my other deliveries were like this."

Jareth let out a sob and lay his head on his wife's chest, stroking her hair with his fingers as he cried.

Rian smiled with relief as the doctors placed his new brother and sister in the prince's arms. The babies kept squalling, for they were hungry and scared with their new world, but they were completely healthy, completely safe. Rian's thoughts immediately flickered to Lorena, and his eyebrows narrowed as he gently rocked the babies in his arms. He looked to his mother and father, happy that Jareth was so relieved, but wanting desperately to go to Lorena. The poor woman was probably in hysterics.

"Jareth," Trinity laughed lightly. "Let me see the twins. I had twins, didn't I?"

"Yes!" Jareth exclaimed and then moved to Rian.

The king took his new children from his oldest son and then carried the babies to Trinity. She took them and soon, their crying had stopped and they were both asleep in their mother's arms.

"Dad," Rian spoke after the entire trauma was over and his father's arms were wrapped securely around his mother and the babies.

"Yes?" Jareth asked, looking up at his son.

"May I go to Lorena?"

"Lorena?" Trinity asked, turning to face Rian. "She's gone?"

"I thought she had killed you," Jareth said, a frown on his face. "Yes, Rian. Go and thank her. Assure her that all is well."

Rian nodded and then disappeared.

XxXxX

Lorena's studio was completely dark except for the lights from her snow globe. Rian arrived in the living area, and he followed the lights to Lorena's sleeping quarters. He looked over one of the low walls to see Lorena asleep on her bed, tears lingering on her cheeks. She was curled up with her blankets and pillow, and her eyebrows were raised slightly, as though she had fallen asleep in turmoil.

Rian entered the sleeping area and approached Lorena, smiling gently as he moved to her side. She was so beautiful, such a queen. He stopped near her head and then softly ran his fingers through her hair, savoring the feeling of silk through his fingers. He then bent low, moving his face close to hers, and whispered.

"Lorena. Lady Lorena."

Lorena let out a slight whimper and then curled up more when she felt Rian's fingertips on her bare shoulder. She sniffed and then opened her eyes slowly; her green orbs immediately meeting Rian's blue and brown eyes. She started and then gasped, sitting up abruptly and pulling her blankets up to her chest.

"What do you want?" she whispered, wiping away her tears.

"Queen Trinity and the babies are safe, with all thanks to you," Rian said, bowing.

"I know who you are now," Lorena said, her eyes wide with terror. "You're the man from Central Park. The one that sat across from me every day and watched me."

"That's right," Rian nodded. "I was fascinated by you."

"Why did you bring me into your Labyrinth?" Lorena asked, standing up with the blankets still wrapped tightly around her.

"Because it was part of a test for me, to show that I was ready to become king of the Underground," Rian said, standing up to his full height and gazing at the woman of his affections.

"Did you pass the test?" Lorena asked quietly.

"I believe so, but that would have meant nothing to me had my mother, brother and sister perished. Thank you, Lady Lorena, for everything," he said with a deep bow. "I owe you my life and my immense gratitude."

"You're welcome. I couldn't have let your family die," Lorena said gently.

"I also beg your forgiveness. I treated you miserably, and I apologize. It was all part of the test," Rian spoke.

"_Every _part was part of the test?" Lorena asked, an eyebrow arched. "You didn't actually enjoy any of that?"

"Well," Rian smiled, his eyes glowing. "I confess, I did enjoy a couple parts of it."

"Like what parts?" Lorena whispered, standing still as he moved towards her.

"The part," Rian said hoarsely, putting his hands to her cheeks. "When I almost kissed you."

He brought his nose against hers and let his breath caress her lips. To his delight, she didn't move, but closed her eyes and let him wrap his arms around her.

"You played your part so well," Lorena whispered. "I do forgive you, Goblin King. Your father must be outraged with me."

"Why ever so?"

"Because he thought I killed your mother."

"Just forget about that," Rian said softly, letting his fingertips run down her soft cheeks and then move to her hair. "He is extremely grateful to you."

"How can you do this?" Lorena asked, moving her hand to one of his and opening her eyes to look into his face.

"Do what?"

"Entrance me like you do? I hardly know you."

"It's all part of the magic," Rian smiled and then bowed low. "I leave you, my lady, but first, I wish to give you a gift."

"What gift?"

"In the Labyrinth, you had certain powers that you never knew you had. Do you wish to be able to use those powers in your world?" Rian asked with a smile.

"Yes," Lorena nodded, watching longingly as he stepped back.

"The process of giving you your powers could be a bit awkward" Rian said. "It requires a kiss."

"From me?" Lorena asked, her heart beating wildly within her.

"No," Rian said, shaking his head. "From me."

Lorena gulped as he stepped close to her again.

"But," he whispered against her ear. "I won't take that from here." He brushed his fingers gently against her lips and then leaned forward.

He moved his lips to her cheek and kissed her fair skin gently, letting his mouth linger on her soft flesh. He let his lips caress her cheek, and he smiled gently when she let out an almost inaudible sigh.

"I almost wouldn't mind," she breathed as he continued to kiss her cheek. "If you really gave me a true kiss."

"I won't do that to you," Rian said and then moved his mouth away from her face. "I wish you the best of happiness with your upcoming marriage to Derek. I'm sure he's a very happy man."

Rian took several steps back and then smiled admiringly at Lorena.

"It was a pleasure finally meeting you, Lorena."

Within a few short seconds, Lorena was left to herself.

XxXxX

"Jareth," Trinity whispered, not wanting to wake Devian and Marie. "I know who Lorena is."

"Who?" Jareth murmured, kissing her cheek gently.

"She's Vorian's grandchild."

"What?" Jareth asked, turning his head to gaze into his wife's eyes.

"Her power over water is just like his was. There's the snow globe next to her bed, the one Vorian gave Evelyn years ago. And then there are her green eyes. She has the most brilliant green eyes I've seen since Evelyn. She's one of their grandchildren."

"I suppose it's possible," Jareth said.

"It's more than possible, Jareth. It's probable."

"And I just scared her to death."

"I think you need to go apologize, and you need to bring her into the Labyrinth. She belongs here, with us," Trinity said gently. "Derek just dumped her because she saved me. She doesn't fit in her world, Jareth. She needs to come here."

"I should go apologize," Jareth nodded, reluctantly leaving his bride's side. "It's been an hour since Rian left her, though. She's probably asleep."

"That will make it easier for you to bring her here," Trinity smiled. "Just bring her here when she's asleep, and tomorrow morning you can apologize."

"Tomorrow, when she's horrifically frightened," Jareth smiled. "My love…"

"She won't be," Trinity said gently, reaching out and squeezing his hand. "Maybe, when you're in her studio, you'll learn some more things about her."

Jareth nodded and then produced one of his crystals. He vanished, in a puff of glitter, leaving a smiling Trinity in his absence.

XxXxX

Lorena was asleep. Her snow globe was still playing, and her thoughts were peaceful and content. She had been troubled about Derek leaving her and losing her job, yes, but she had just saved a queen and two noble heirs, having, in the process, saved a whole story as well. She didn't hear Jareth appear in her studio, didn't see the great king walking towards her cautiously, not wanting to awaken her.

Jareth smiled to himself as he neared the girl and nodded his head slightly.

"You certainly are one of Vorian and Evelyn's descendants. You look just like her," he whispered, glancing at the snow globe near the woman's head. He put his hand to the globe, imagining, for just a moment, what it felt like for Vorian to make the globe and give it to his love. He remembered when Evelyn had first unwrapped the gift, how she had cried because she didn't feel as though she deserved the water prince's affection. Oh, to have them back once again!

There was a small table on the other side of Lorena's bed, and Jareth moved to it and gazed at the pictures that were there. There was a picture of Lorena's parents, smiling at their sleeping daughter. The man had his arms around the woman, and the woman was smiling beautifully. There was a date on the bottom of the picture frame, marking when the couple had died. Next to that picture was one of a horse, running about in a field of snow. The horse was of medium height and was black with just a trace of brown on her underbelly and nose. She was almost the spitting image of Evelyn's beloved horse, Lady, but this horse had, amazingly, two deep blue eyes.

"You aren't the only one with magic blood," Jareth whispered to Lorena as he turned back to face her.

Lorena moved in her sleep, smiling gently as she did so, and Jareth bent low next to her. Carefully, he slipped his arms beneath the girl's body and then picked her up. He shifted her comfortably in his arms and then stepped back into his world.

XxXxX

"There is a room all ready prepared for her, Jareth," Trinity said excitedly when Jareth arrived in their chambers with Lorena. "She has the south side of the palace, where she can see the ocean."

"Shall we tell Rian that Lorena is here?"

There was a knock on the door, and Trinity smiled cheerfully at Jareth. "That would be him," she smiled.

"Come in, Rian!" Jareth called, and Rian stepped into the room.

The young man's eyes widened when he saw his father holding a sleeping Lorena in his arms.

"Dad," he whispered. "What are you doing?"

"She's coming to stay at the palace for awhile," Trinity grinned. "She'll be staying in the south side of the palace, conveniently located not too far away from you. Would you care to bring Lorena to her new home?"

"She's betrothed! Have you both forgotten that?" Rian gasped, but there was no hiding the delight in his eyes.

"She isn't," Trinity said, shaking her head. "Her fiancée broke off the engagement and fired her from her job. She belongs here, with us. She's Vorian's great granddaughter."

"Lord Vorian?"

"Yes. Your namesake," Jareth nodded. "Would you care to take her?"

Rian nodded, his eyes aglow with pleasure, and took Lorena from his father. The prince smiled joyfully as Lorena snuggled against him, completely asleep.

"Is her room prepared?" he whispered, brushing a strand of brunette away from her eyes.

"Yes," Trinity nodded and then watched as her son turned and left the room.

XxXxX

Rian carried Lorena with the utmost care, not wanting to awaken her. Rapture stirred through him with each step he took, threatening to make him tremble with delight and wake Lorena. The prince received several curious glances from the guards as he carried Lorena down a corridor to her new chambers, but Rian ignored the looks. He was too entranced with the woman in his arms for him even to notice any of them.

It was very late at night, but Rian didn't pay any attention to that. He brought Lorena into her chambers, large, open rooms with a full view of the ocean, and then carried into her new bedroom. The blankets on her large bed were already pulled back for her, and Rian brought her over to the bed and then carefully placed her down on the soft mattress. He reached down and then pulled her blankets over her body, smiling as a small smile of contentment appeared on the woman's face. He covered her bare shoulders and then stepped back, admiring the woman before him.

There was no explaining Rian's joy. She was here, and she wasn't engaged. He was free to woo her and adore her, and he would do it whole-heartedly, but slowly, so he wouldn't frighten her.

"My beautiful Lorena, child of Lord Vorian," Rian whispered, bending low over her as he soothed her hair away from her face. "You were meant to come here, just for me. I will claim your love, for I love you, more than you could ever know."

He leaned closer to her and let his lips brush lightly across her forehead. She sighed and cuddled deeper into her blankets, one of her hands draping out of the material and resting next to her head, her palm facing Rian. He smiled and then kissed her palm, lovingly, before he stood up and left the room, looking wistfully over his shoulder as he did so.


	11. In Which Trinity Loses Her Temper

**Chapter Ten**

A familiar tune entered Lorena's subconscious, and she smiled slightly as she listened to her snow globe, still playing, still trying to cheer her up.

"What a dream," she whispered to herself, turning on her bed and letting a cool breeze brush against her face.

She took in a deep breath, and her nose and lungs was filled with the scent of the ocean. She opened her eyes suddenly and sat up abruptly, her eyes widening as she immediately realized that she wasn't in her studio. She glanced around, startled, and carefully observed everything new that surrounded her.

She was lying on an immense bed covered with the softest of blankets and formed from the most comfortable mattress. She had two blankets on top of her, both of them made of light green and purple material. There were five pillows behind her, large and plush. She was in a large room made of light, warm colors. The floor was made of shiny white tile. There were several pieces of furniture in the room, a wood desk in one corner and a full-length mirror in another. There was a huge wardrobe on one side of the room, and Lorena guessed that there were clothes already waiting for her in there. She looked to her left to see immense open doors leading out onto a balcony that overlooked the ocean. She was several stories up, but she could see the ocean not too far away, whispering to her and greeting her into its world. There were sheer curtains by the open doors, and they blew gently in the breeze.

There was a light knock on Lorena's door, and she climbed out of her bed and moved to the door, completely captivated by her new room and the beautiful weather that greeted her.

"Yes?" she asked, putting her head close to the door, uncertain as to whether she should open it or not.

"May I come in please, Lorena?" a woman's voice spoke. "This is Queen Trinity."

"Out of bed already?" Lorena asked, opening the door quickly.

Trinity stood before her, dressed in a simple dark red dress, her long hair pulled back in a braid. She smiled pleasantly at Lorena, and Lorena was surprised to find that the woman didn't look much older than she was.

"How are you this morning, Lorena?" she asked gently, not wanting to scare the girl.

"I am quite well, but how are you?" Lorena asked, concern on her face. "And the babies? How are they?"

"They are safe and asleep for the time being. As for me, I am much better than anyone thought I would be," Trinity smiled. "How do you find your chambers, Lorena?"

"These…these are mine?" Lorena asked, stepping back so Trinity could enter the immense room.

"Yes. You'll be staying with us for awhile."

"This room is beautiful, but I'm afraid I don't understand," Lorena said, sitting on the edge of her bed and watching the queen walk towards the open doors. "What am I doing here? I thought I was cast out?"

"You were, by Derek, remember?" Trinity smiled, looking out the doors. "Your horse seems happy here."

"My horse?" Lorena gasped, getting to her feet and moving onto the open balcony just outside her open doors. "Ocean's Sprite is here?"

"Mm hmm. And she's living up to her name," Trinity grinned, watching as Lorena moved to the balcony railing and gazed out.

Lorena instantly spotted her horse, running excitedly up and down the ocean shoreline. She could also see another horse, magnificent and powerful, charging up and down the beach next to Sprite, but this horse was in the water and was almost translucent.

"That's the Talistide stallion I saw last night!" Lorena exclaimed.

"He likes your mare, but he won't dare come on land," Trinity nodded. "Do you know the myth about those creatures, Lorena?"

"I don't know anything about them. All I know is that there is one in my snow globe," Lorena said, watching, wide-eyed, as Sprite and the stallion charged up and down the shore.

"It's said," Trinity said, leaning on the railing next to Lorena. "That they never approach people and are never able to be caught, _unless_ they know someone to be their leader. Then they will follow that person to the end of the earth. That person has the power to ride the Talistide, to control them and call them his or her own. Lord Vorian, a prince in our land, once had that power. Jareth and I believe," she said softly, reaching up and placing some of Lorena's brown hair behind the girl's ear, "that you have that power."

"Lord Vorian?" Lorena asked, watching her horse and the stallion rearing up, pawing the air and talking to each other.

"Your great grandfather. Surely you know of him," Trinity frowned.

"Not much, sadly," Lorena sighed. "He died right after I was born."

"Your great grandfather," Trinity said slowly. "Was a prince in our world. He had the ability to control water. He was Jareth's best friend. When your great grandmother came here, with me, a long time ago, Vorian fell in love with her and then moved to your world to be with her until they both died."

"Like in the stories. I knew my great grandmother and you had written them, but I didn't think they were true. You think I have the power to control water?"

"You've shown that you can at least speak to water and it listens to you," Trinity nodded. "You are of Fae blood, Lorena, and your mare, Sprite, has a great deal of Talistide in her. I don't know how that came to happen, but her blue eyes and the way she loves the water proves her to be at least halfway Talistide."

"So why did you bring me here?" Lorena asked uncertainly.

"You don't belong in your world," Trinity said, watching the horses. "Don't you see? You have an immense power and Fae blood running through you. That stallion arrived at the beach the moment you got here. He knows you are the master. There is also the matter of my son, Rian. He was named after your great grandfather, and he is entirely entranced with you."

"Is he really?" Lorena blushed. "I never would have known. He was…frightening."

"Only because he had to be," Trinity nodded. "It was part of a test for him, a test that would make him king if he succeeded."

"Did he succeed?"

"Yes. He has a Council meeting in a few minutes, which I must join. Unfortunately, Jareth isn't permitted to go to this meeting. Rian's test will be discussed, as will you."

"What will they discuss about me?"

"Whether a human will be permitted to stay in the Labyrinth. I don't want to send you home, Lorena. You remind me so much of your great grandmother, Lady Evelyn. You look terribly like her, and I miss her dearly. If you want to return to your world, I understand, though I would truly like to get a chance to know you better," Trinity smiled, stepping away from the balcony.

"And I would like to get to know you," Lorena smiled, leading her towards the bedroom door. "I've only read stories about you, and I want to hear all about your adventures with my relatives. I want to learn everything I can about this place. There's nothing left for me in my world. I have lost my job and my fiancée. My parents have been dead for several years, and I don't keep in touch with the rest of my family."

"Rian will be very happy to hear you say that," Trinity said, opening the chamber door.

"Does he really care about me?" Lorena asked quietly, and Trinity smiled as she turned to face the girl.

"Yes, he does. He is absolutely delighted that you are here, as is the rest of his family. Excuse me, Lorena, but I have a Council meeting to attend."

Trinity left, leaving Lorena with her thoughts. The woman could hardly believe that she was being asked to stay in such a magical world! Stay, in the very same palace as King Jareth and Queen Trinity! Stay in the place where her great grandparents had once been, and had fallen in love! It was too wonderful to believe!

Lorena went to her wardrobe and opened it wide, excited to see what she would find in the great closet. There were gowns, beautiful, flowing gowns of all different colors and materials. It took Lorena several minutes to pick out one dress, and she quickly changed out of her pajamas and pulled the gown on over her head. It was a light green dress, made of sheer and silk materials, and it fit her form perfectly.

There was another knock on the door, and Lorena opened it to find a Fae woman waiting, a tray of flowers and food in her hands. She was invited into Lorena's chambers and then set to work, brushing Lorena's long hair and twisting it gently back before she clipped it, to keep it out of the beautiful woman's face. She then left Lorena with her breakfast, giving the human time to think about her new situation, her new home.

XxXxX

The Council room was loud when Trinity entered, and she let out a sigh as she made her way to where Rian sat. Rian stood as soon as his mother approached him, and he bowed politely, waving his hand for everyone to be silent. The loud talking ceased, and everyone bowed politely to Trinity as she sat down. She then gestured for everyone else to be seated, and the meeting began.

"Prince Rian," Lord Featherwink began, standing up. "You did succeed in the test we gave you, and you passed with flying colors, though we do have some complaints about the end of your trial."

"And what complaints would those be?" Rian asked calmly.

"You didn't turn the human male into a goblin, as you said you would."

"There were some unexpected circumstances…"

"Hush, my prince. Let me finish. It is true that your mother was having difficulty, yes, but that didn't leave you free to reject your challenge. That was fairly disappointing. You also managed to physically assault one of your own relatives, another challenger for the throne," Lord Featherwink said, waving his hand to indicate Laris.

Trinity couldn't help but giggle when she saw the fat Fae sitting lazily in a chair with two black eyes and a bloody lip. That louse deserved every bit of what he got.

"Physically harming someone, especially your _competitor_ was not a very good thing."

"If I might be so bold, Lord Featherwink," Rian announced. "I was not the only one who punched Laris, and, I might also add, he was fully deserving of the punishments inflicted upon him, unless you wish to defy what his majesty has caused to happen."

"There was a reason we didn't allow King Jareth to come to this meeting," Featherwink snorted. "It was so you couldn't use him as a _crutch_, young prince. His actions have nothing whatsoever to do with the human girl being here."

"So that's it," Rian said with a frown. "This is all about Lorena."

"We will allow you to become king, Prince Rian, but because of the mistakes you made during your challenge, we will not permit you to keep Lady Lorena here without some trials on _her_ part."

"What?" Trinity and Rian both shouted at the same time.

"She's human. We can't just let her stay here without some challenges," Lord Featherwink smirked. "I have given Laris permission to test the girl. A king cannot just fall in love with any normal human, you realize. She has to have the strength and skill to become queen."

"Now just a minute!" Rian exclaimed. "Don't get Lorena involved in this! She went through the Labyrinth when I was tormenting her! She passed every challenge I threw at her without batting an eye! I refuse to let you do any damage to her!"

"Are you quite finished, Prince Rian?" Laris grinned, standing up.

"No!" Rian shouted. "You won't lay a hand on her! She has nothing to do with me becoming king!"

"You will become king in one week's time, and Lorena will begin her tests in five days, giving you some time to spend with her before she leaves," Featherwink began, but Rian interrupted.

"Leaves to go where? What are you going to do to the poor woman?"

"She's going to be sent to obtain something for me, an ancient rock of magical proportions, called the Franisse," Laris said. "It's been rumored that she has power over the ocean, as her predecessor, Lord Vorian, did. She will have to travel across the ocean, out of the Labyrinth's bounds, obtain the rock for me, and then return."

"Why?" Rian cried out.

"To prove to us that she is worthy to even be courted by you, never mind actually wooed," Featherwink spoke, and the other Council members shouted their approval.

Trinity stood up, her face flushed, and the outbursts were quickly silenced.

"Well!" she exclaimed, her eyes narrowed angrily. "This just…this just plain out _sucks_!"

The room went completely silent, and Trinity fumed, trying to think of something more to say. After a few minutes had passed, one brave Fae lord managed to speak, clearing his throat as he did so.

"I fail to see how this situation inhales profusely."

Trinity scowled and shook her head. These Fae could _never_ figure out human terminology.

"Listen," she said, trying to remain calm. "That's just not right. Jareth and I brought Lorena here, not Rian. And she is the descendant of Lord Vorian, which is precisely why you _shouldn't_ send her off into some wilderness to gather up your rock, or whatever it is you want from her. Jareth and I have decided that she will stay at the palace. Rian had nothing to do with that."

"But Prince Rian does have some feelings towards the woman and perhaps wants to court her, does he not?" Lord Featherwink asked.

"I do," Rian nodded. "But she has already been chosen as acceptable by both the king and the queen."

"Nonetheless," Laris spoke, glaring at Rian. "The Labyrinth needs a powerful queen, and we haven't seen yet that Lorena is powerful. Clever, yes. Beautiful, certainly. But fit to rule a kingdom?"

"I think you are jumping way out of boundaries," Rian said nervously. "She doesn't need to be tested, and I haven't even mentioned marriage to her. Or to anyone else, for that matter. _I _still need to get to know her better!"

"And you'll get to know her by watching her during her test. We've already made up our mind, Prince Rian. You will be crowned king in a week. If you want Lorena to stay here, then she will have to be tested."

Rian bit his lip and turned to his mother. Her blue eyes were glaring holes into the Fae Council leader, but she let out a sigh and shook her head.

"If you truly believe that's necessary for Lorena, than so be it. I have only one condition," she said, drumming her fingers aggravatingly against her chair. "Rian shall be permitted to visit her during her journey. Whenever he pleases. Argue with that," she said, holding her hand up as the Fae tried to speak, "and I will refuse to let you test her. Jareth and I have the power to overthrow the lot of you if we need to. I don't like that you keep making all these rules that just so _happens_ to really concern Rian. It concerns me as well. Lorena does have some of Vorian's power. We've already seen that. She is a direct descendant of him and almost the spitting image of Lady Evelyn. I am sure she is fully acceptable for a queen and could far surpass any of your expectations for her. But if you insist she be tested, then so be it, but follow my conditions or I will remove several of you from power, and none of you have the guts to even stand against Jareth."

"Thank you for your cooperation, my lady," Featherwink bowed. "We will begin her testing in five days. A ship and crew has already been found to escort her to the rock of Laris' desire. Everyone in dismissed."

XxXxX

This time, it wasn't Rian who was shouting down the halls, charging towards Jareth's throne room. Trinity was boiling mad. What was the Council's problem? Sending an innocent, charming girl, _Vorian's_ blood heir, out into the open ocean, out of the boundaries of the Labyrinth, to see if she was worthy of being a queen? Rian hadn't even gotten to know her that well yet! The girl would become completely discouraged, and she'd _never_ fall in love with Rian that way!

"Jareth!" Trinity shouted, her eyes dark with fury. "Jareth!"

She slammed the doors open to the throne room and then stormed into the room, eyes flashing as she caught sight of her husband seated on his throne with two of their daughters in his arms.

He looked up from the girls, smiling, and then spoke, his voice soothing and relaxed.

"What in the whole of the Underground could make my wife so outraged?"

"You should have been at the Council meeting, Jareth! You should have been there!" Trinity said angrily. "Do you know what they decided? Do you know what those dimwit lords of yours decided?"

"Girls, go on and play with your other sisters," Jareth said, taking the girls off his lap and shooing them out of the room. He then moved to his wife and placed a hand on her cheek. "What did those numskulls do?"

"Now they have to test Lorena! Jareth, they are going to crown Rian as king in a week, which is wonderful, but in five days, they're sending Lorena off to sea to find some rock for Laris! It's a test to see if she can be queen! Rian never even spoke of marrying her! He himself knows that he doesn't know her well enough to talk of marriage! And you know, just as well as I do, that there comes a point on the ocean when the sea is no longer part of the Labyrinth, and then we won't have any idea what is happening to Lorena! We also have Rosalina's wedding coming up in only a matter of days! Jareth, what are we going to do? Go beat some sense into those lords of yours!"

"I think someone's emotions are just a little bit wound up," Jareth smiled, putting his arms around his wife and pulling her to him. "Shh… You were on the verge of death and had twins last night, and now you're trying to stand up against the whole Fae Council. A test might just be good for Lorena."

"But she doesn't love Rian, Jareth, and if they send her on this test, she'll hate him!"

"He has five days," Jareth smiled kindly. "He'll make a good impression. And if she really is Vorian's daughter, Trinity, she'll look at this test as an adventure, as a chance to prove the whole Fae Council to be wrong about her. Relax, my sweet. Let God take care of it all. You are trying to hold far too much in these small hands of yours."

He took her hands in his and then raised them to his face. He kissed each hand and then smiled, nuzzling his cheek against Trinity's.

"This is just another adventure, Trinity. Lorena will make it."

"I ordered that they let Rian visit Lorena whenever he wants to on her challenge," Trinity sighed, closing her eyes as her husband brushed his lips against her cheek.

"Then he will have plenty of time to encourage her and show her how wonderful he is. Don't worry, Trinity. I think this is a good thing. Rian will have time with her when no one can watch him. The only trouble is that he will be king, so he must stay here most of the time and rule his country. This test may just be a good thing," Jareth comforted, rubbing her back. "It will certainly enhance his love for her, and I believe, if he plays his cards right, it will help her on her path to loving him."

"At least they are going to let Rian become king," Trinity sighed. "It would be awful to have Laris on the throne. You should have seen him at the meeting."

She giggled, and Jareth smiled.

"What is so amusing?" he asked.

"You and Rian really decked the slug. He had two black eyes and a busted lip."

"Serves him right," Jareth grinned.

"Queen Trinity," a woman servant spoke, stepping into the room. "I believe the prince and princess are in need of you."

"Thank you," Trinity said and then smiled up at Jareth. "You really think the Council's plan to get rid of Lorena will backfire against them?"

"I'm almost positive," Jareth grinned, kissing her lips gently before he released her to care for the babies.


	12. In Which Lorena Realizes Something

**Chapter Eleven**

Lorena shyly stepped into the dining hall for lunch, and she blushed and gazed down when she saw over forty pairs of eyes watching her move towards the table. She walked quietly to where the royal family sat and then sat down next to Rosalina.

"Am I late?" Lorena asked quietly, daring to glance up into Rian's eyes.

"No. Not at all," Jareth said from the head of the table and then waved for everyone to begin eating.

"So, you're from New York, is it?" Rosalina asked, smiling kindly at Lorena as she stirred a cup of tea.

"Yes," Lorena blushed timidly.

"Rosalina is having a wedding in two days, Lorena. You are invited to join us," Trinity said, putting her hand over Jareth's and smiling up at him with satisfaction as she watched the beautiful young woman trying to ease her discomfort.

"I'd actually like you to be part of the wedding party," Rosalina said cheerfully.

"Really?" Lorena asked, looking up into the woman's blue eyes curiously.

"Certainly. You belong in the Labyrinth now, and I want everyone to see you," Rosalina said gently. "I've picked out light purple dresses for all of my bridesmaids to wear. Do you mind?"

"I…I don't know what to think. I'm flattered," Lorena said, meeting Rian's eyes as she spoke and then looking away when she noticed the intensity burning in his blue and brown orbs. "I would gladly be part of the wedding. I just…don't really feel like…I belong."

"It takes a little while," Trinity smiled. "Oh, let me introduce you to our children, Lorena. I know you've read about them, but you haven't met all of them. You have met Rian," she said, waving to Rian. "Next to you is our oldest daughter, Rosalina. Next to Rosalina, sitting so quietly and politely," she smiled admiringly at her children. "Are Gwyn, Twilight, Rielle, and Autumn. The twins are both asleep at the moment."

"It's a pleasure meeting you all," Lorena said, smiling at the girls.

"There's somewhere I want Rian to show you tonight, if you don't mind him accompanying you anywhere," Trinity said with a smile. "I originally wanted to bring you there, but I can't stay away from the twins for very long. The place has something very much to do with your great grandparents."

"I would like to see it, thank you," Lorena nodded.

"For the rest of the day, you are free to explore the palace grounds," Jareth said pleasantly. "We want you to feel at home here, Lorena. It's the least we can do for Vorian."

"He really was your closest friend, wasn't he?" Lorena asked.

"He was," Jareth nodded. "And it completely enthralls us that he has a descendant with so much of him in her."

"I don't really know how to use my newfound powers," Lorena shifted uncomfortably. "Right now, I'm a little scared of them, actually."

"We will work with you on it," Trinity said. "We actually have something you can try right now, if you wish."

"Why not?" Lorena asked, again avoiding Rian's eyes. There was something powerful about the way he looked at her, and she didn't know how to return his gaze.

"Very well. Autumn, hand Lady Lorena your glass, please," Jareth said, speaking to his daughter.

Autumn passed her glass of water to Lorena and then gazed at the woman, her orange-tinted brown eyes smiling at Lorena.

"Would you please make my water cold, Lady Lorena?" she asked.

"I can certainly try," Lorena said, holding the glass and gazing at the water.

She began to focus all of her attention on the water, willing it to become cool in her hand. She was amazed when the glass began to fog over from the coldness that swirled in the water.

"Try and control it a bit, Lorena, or you'll end up freezing it," Rosalina suggested.

Lorena nodded and then began to release her hand slowly, putting the glass on the table and pulling one finger away at a time. She then gazed into the glass to see that mist was rising off the water from the chilliness of it. She then handed the glass over to Autumn, who gazed, stunned, at her fresh, cold water.

It seemed then, to Lorena, that everyone had been watching her, and she gazed down at her plate and became quiet.

When lunch was finished, Lorena found her way to the palace gardens. She needed somewhere to think and cool her shattered nerves. She rubbed her temples tiredly as she made her way across a stone path, traveling through thousands of beautiful trees and plants. She looked up to see a bench before her, nearly hidden beneath a large weeping willow tree. She moved to the bench and then sat down, gazing at a small stream that ran alongside it.

Everyone said she belonged in this place, this strange new world that she knew relatively little about. She had a feeling, just a feeling, that King Jareth and Queen Trinity were trying to get her hooked up with their son, their son, who had taunted her while she had run his world. Sure, Rian was attractive, but what was he really like? And why, every time he drew close to her, did she break into shivers?

"It's a bit overwhelming, isn't it?" a kind voice asked, and Lorena glanced up to see Trinity stepping out of the woods, a smile on the lovely queen's face.

"You were human once. Was this world overwhelming to you?" Lorena asked, watching as Trinity sat down next to her.

"Oh, definitely," Trinity grinned. "I so didn't belong here. I used slang expressions that no one could understand, and I wore clothes that were completely foreign to the Labyrinth. It took me awhile to get used to everything here, but I had Jareth, and that was all that mattered to me."

"I see," Lorena smiled. "It's just hard to believe I'm really here, you know? And I have no idea how I managed to please Prince Rian. I was really rather rude to him."

"You had spirit," Trinity laughed. "No one has ever treated him the way you did. You match his personality, Lorena."

"So, he's to become king? You must be so pleased about that. First you have your daughter's wedding in a few days, and then you'll watch your son become king. You never expected that to happen when you lived in our world, did you?" Lorena asked.

"Not at all," Trinity said, shaking her head. "Of course, I never thought I'd meet Jareth, either. He was just a fictional character."

"Do I really look like my great grandmother?" Lorena asked. "Really?"

"Definitely. You have her eyes and her personality. You also have a lot of Vorian in you," Trinity answered. "Your sense of adventure and the quiet way in which you handle stress is straight from him. Plus, you have the gold strands in your hair, just as he did. Which reminds me," she said, rummaging in one of her skirt pockets. "I have something that I promised a dear friend I would give you."

She pulled out a bracelet, intricately braided and made of thin leather strips, and then smiled at Lorena.

"Hold out your arm, Lorena."

"What is that?" Lorena asked, eyes transfixed on the gorgeous bracelet.

"It's a bracelet that was given to Evelyn a long time ago. Vorian made it and gave it to her. It has a unique spell on it," Trinity said, tying the bracelet around Lorena's wrist. "If you hold it to your heart, you can hear and feel the ocean. Evelyn wanted one of her relatives to have it; the first one who would enter the Labyrinth after Evelyn was gone. You are the spitting image of Evelyn, and your heart is so much like hers. It's only right that you should have it."

"I never knew either of them," Lorena sighed.

"No, but Rian is going to teach you quite a bit more about them tonight. Just trust us when we say that you are a lot like them. They would be so proud of you," Trinity said, and then leaned forward, startling Lorena when she wrapped her arms around the young woman. "I am so, so happy that you are here," Trinity whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "I miss Evelyn so much, so very much, and you, aside from my memories, are all I have left of her. I know this is a strange world, but please, try and fit into it and stay. I lost Evelyn once. I couldn't stand losing her again. She lives so much in you. I see her whenever I look at you. If you ever need help, let me know, and I'll do everything in my power to help you."

The queen stood up then and smiled, wiping away her tears.

"Now, I'll leave you to yourself. Enjoy the gardens, Lorena. They are exquisite, aren't they?"

"Yes," Lorena said, studying her bracelet carefully. She could just _feel_ the magic from it running through her blood.

Shortly after Trinity left, Lorena got off her bench and began to walk again. A few minutes passed, and then she caught sight of a man moving through the gardens, his hands folded behind his back and his red hair shining in the sunlight. He was short and stout, and he looked up and smiled at Lorena. His smile wasn't very pleasant, but Lorena returned the gesture and watched as the man approached her.

"You must be the famous Lady Lorena," the man spoke, coming to a stop in front of her. "I am Prince Rian's cousin, Lord Laris."

He took Lorena's hand in his and bent low, pressing his lips to her hand.

Lorena shifted uncomfortably as he held her hand for a somewhat lingering amount of time, but she smiled politely again when he released her hand and stood up.

"Truly, you are beautiful. I see what my cousin finds so fascinating about you," Laris said, his eyes glittering. "What do you think of the Labyrinth?"

"It's…magical," Lorena said uncertainly. "I haven't seen much of it yet."

"Soon enough, you'll see plenty of it," Laris chuckled. "Which reminds me…"

"There you are," A cheerful voice interrupted, and Lorena and Laris turned to see Rian walking towards them, dressed in a simple poet shirt and breeches. "I was hoping to find you, Lady Lorena."

The prince bowed to Lorena, his hands behind his back, and smiled.

"Someone came to me, looking for you," Rian said, and then brought his hands in front of his body.

"Lady Lorena!" Scadis squealed, wriggling about, very much like a puppy, in Rian's hands. "You just disappeared before! I was so worried!"

He flew into the air and then buzzed around Lorena's face once before moving to her cheek and giving her a puppy kiss. She laughed and grabbed hold of him, holding his squirming body in her arms and she pulled him to her and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Scadis," she giggled as his tail beat excitedly against her arms. "I didn't mean to just leave you like that."

"And you saved the queen, prince, and princess! How wonderful!" Scadis yipped and then turned his eyes to Rian. "And you won one of the prince's hearts!"

Rian and Lorena both blushed, and Laris scowled.

"Now, Scadis, I don't know about that," Rian said, his eyes meeting Lorena's. This time, she couldn't look away. There was such yearning and honesty in his eyes; she couldn't bring herself to turn her head.

"Rian, I was just beginning to tell her about her test coming up," Laris said, ruining the moment.

"Test? Oh, yes, the test," Rian frowned, forcing his eyes away from Lorena and looking at his cousin. "You just had to ruin a peaceful moment, didn't you?"

"What test?" Lorena asked, still grinning as Scadis licked her chin again.

"You are going to be sent to retrieve the Franisse. It's a magical rock outside of the Labyrinth's borders," Rian sighed. "The Council believes you need to be tested before you can live here. Mother and I both fought our hardest against the trial, but we didn't win. You will be sent a couple of days after Rosalina's wedding."

"And why am I getting a rock?" Lorena asked, an eyebrow arched as she scratched behind Scadis' ears.

"It's magical, Lady Lorena, and I would like it," Laris said easily. "Come now, it wouldn't be too difficult to obtain a rock for me, now would it?"

"I never said it would be difficult. You Fae certainly enjoy making challenges for people, don't you?" Lorena sighed. "Am I going to have any companions on my trip?"

Laris' eyebrows narrowed. The girl wasn't supposed to be taking this challenge so easily! She was supposed to be throwing a fit, objecting strongly, yet here she was, as calm as could be, making it sound like this voyage would be yet another fun adventure.

"Yes," Laris choked. "A crew and a ship have already been chosen for your journey."

"Ooh! I've never been on a ship!" Lorena exclaimed.

"Insane human," Laris murmured, walking away.

"Let me guess," Lorena spoke when Laris was out of earshot. "He's your rival?"

"How could you tell?" Rian sighed. "Your challenge will not be as simple as you made it sound, Lady Lorena."

"Of course not. In this complex world, there isn't anything simple," Lorena sighed. "Think I'll be allowed to take Scadis with me?"

"I don't think you understand," Rian said, gently putting a hand on her arm. "You'll be sailing across little-known waters and you'll have to pass dangerous places. There's an island crawling with vampires, and they often times lure in their prey and then kill them. The waters are unpredictable this time of year, making them dangerous. Your challenges will be far more difficult than you can imagine."

"I already had to face my most difficult challenge," Lorena said quietly, looking up into his eyes.

"And what was that?" he asked.

"When I saw you on the beach and you came close to me. If it hadn't been for that Talistide stallion," her voice dropped to a whisper, "I would have lost it. You played your part too well, far too well, Prince Rian. You could have asked me for anything at that moment and I would have given it to you. _That_ was the most difficult challenge I've ever had. It was even more difficult," she whispered so he could barely hear her. "When you didn't touch me and you listened to me and disappeared when I asked you to. I look forward to whatever it is you are going to show me tonight," she said quickly, changing the subject.

"I look forward to showing you," Rian said deeply, making Lorena blush again.

As soon as dinner was finished that evening, Rian led Lorena into an open corridor and then placed his hands on her shoulders. To his delight, she didn't argue, but let him whisk her away to the place he was supposed to show her.

To Lorena's surprised, they appeared on the edge of a great waterfall. It was pounding into a large lake, and there were magical sparks glittering up from the water.

"Where are we?" Lorena asked, noting how the waterfall glowed against the dark night sky.

"Somewhere extremely special. This is a place that belongs to you," Rian said, admiring her in the moonlight. "It belongs to no one else in the Labyrinth. No one else is allowed here, aside from my parents. I was only permitted in here once. Come. Let me show you your home."

"I'm to live here, if I stay?" Lorena asked breathlessly, letting him take her hand.

"Yes, if you wish to live outside of the palace," Rian nodded and then moved her towards the water. "Now the test, Lady Lorena, to see if you truly are of Lord Vorian's blood. If you can walk on this water without falling in, then you are definitely his descendent. I'm going to hold your hand; otherwise I'll fall in. Are you ready?"

"I'll drop straight down into the water and you'll think it's a great joke," Lorena said, stopping and letting the water lap at her bare feet.

"This is another challenge for you, Lady Lorena."

"To you, I'm just Lorena. And don't you think I have enough challenges in store for me?" Lorena asked, placing one foot atop the water and then pulling it back again.

"You aren't being a coward, are you?"

"Of course not!" Lorena snorted. "I just don't want to get drenched!"

"And you won't. Step out," Rian encouraged.

Lorena bit her lip and then stepped into the water. To her utmost surprise, she actually began to walk _up_, coming to a stand on top of the water. She gasped with delight and then kept walking, moving effortlessly across the lake to the waterfall.

"Where am I going?" she asked, coming to a stop before the great falls and letting the water droplets brush against her skin.

"Into the waterfall."

"Rian!"

"Go ahead. I'm right here. Would I let you get hurt?" Rian asked gently.

"I don't know. Would you?"

"I'm holding your hand. If you have to go into the waterfall, then so do I. You'll never get to see your home if you don't go in."

"It's behind the waterfall?"

"It's behind the waterfall."

Lorena took a deep breath and then stepped up to the crashing water. She gazed at it steadily, and to her astonishment, the falls began to part, giving her just large enough room to slip through the falls without getting crushed. She stepped timidly through the water and then stopped inside of the large cavern behind the falls.

The cavern was immense, and Lorena let go of Rian's hand and looked about her. There were two comfortable pallets lying on the flat stone floor, both of them placed side by side to form a large bed. Flowers grew up against the walls, large and beautiful flowers of many different colors. There was a small stone chest of sorts located next to a fire pit, and Lorena moved over to it and let her fingers brush against the chest. Carefully, her fingers shaking for reasons that she didn't understand, she lifted the top of the chest.

Inside were many different papers, and Lorena carefully pulled them out and studied them. There was a marriage certificate for a Mr. and Mrs. Vorian Prince. The document was signed, and tears filled Lorena's eyes as she gently touched the signatures with her fingers, imagining when Vorian and Evelyn had signed them. She then found papers for Lady's, Evelyn's beloved horse, first filly. There were even papers for Ocean's Sprite, and Lorena looked at the papers eagerly. The mare's dam _had_ been bred to a Talistide.

"There's more, Lorena," Rian said quietly, moving to a moss covered wall and pulling the moss away.

Lorena stood up and moved to the wall, and the tears began to stream down her cheeks. There, written in magical lettering, were different marks of Vorian and Evelyn's love for each other. The young woman's hands traced the hearts with Vorian and Evelyn's initials. They stroked across the two separate notes that Vorian and Evelyn had each written to each other, notes about never ending love and dying to self. Sobs erupted from Lorena's throat as she moved her hands down the names of Vorian and Evelyn's twelve children, tracing all the way down to Lorena's own name.

"I can't believe it," she whispered, moving her hand to her heart. "The stories, they were all true."

The magic from her bracelet began to seep into her, and she closed her eyes, listening to the ocean waves and feeling the gentle breeze. She could also hear a voice, soft and masculine, speaking her name.

_"Lorena. Search your heart. Trust it. Let love guide you in this place."_

"This cavern is all yours," Rian spoke, and Lorena looked up at him. "Why do you cry?" the prince asked, concerned. He knelt down next to her and put his hands to her tears. "Lord Vorian and Lady Evelyn lived a long and happy life. They wanted you to have this place. They wanted you to stay here, to find your way back home."

"It's just…just so wonderful," Lorena cried, closing her eyes as his fingers brushed her tears away.

"And it's all yours," Rian smiled. "Come. Let us get back to the castle. After your test is finished, you will be permitted to live here. This is a beautiful place. The water is fresh, and there is plenty of room to put your things."

He stood up, pulling Lorena up along with him.

She smiled and shook her head.

"That was somewhat embarrassing," she grinned through teary eyes. "I didn't mean to start sobbing."

"Don't be ashamed of your feelings," Rian said, leading her towards the waterfall. "As my father used to tell my mother, 'Please, do share so I can try, just for once, to understand how you women think.'"

Lorena laughed.

"Did your father ever figure out how we think?"

"No," Rian laughed, shaking his head. "Sometimes he completely can't understand Mom."

"You know, I still owe you revenge for putting me through all that trouble in the Labyrinth," Lorena smiled as she and Rian stepped out onto the lake.

"How so? I was more than generous."

"You were not!" Lorena laughed. "You were so mean!"

"I was just doing my duty," Rian said with a bow, holding her hand outstretched in his own as he did so.

"And now, as the descendent of Lord Vorian and Lady Evelyn, on behalf of my muddled dignity and sensitive spirit, _I_ shall do _my_ duty!" Lorena exclaimed and then pulled her hand out of his.

He slipped into the water with a huge splash, and Lorena started laughing. She couldn't stop, and she watched, eyes sparkling with mischief, as the Fae prince swam to the surface and poked his head out of the water, shaking it viciously as he did so.

"Well…how dare you!" he sputtered, grinning from ear to ear. "You have far too much spirit for your own good, my lady."

"I'm just living up to my ancestry," Lorena said, folding her arms across her chest and looking to the side in mock indifference.

"Then do let me live up to mine," Rian laughed and then reached up and grabbed her hands.

Lorena let out a screech as he pulled her into the water. She came up, gasping for air, and then turned, stunned, and gazed at Rian. He was laughing hard, his voice echoing into the starry night sky. He looked so carefree, so wonderful, and Lorena couldn't help but laugh lightly with him. She then swam over to him, and with complete grace, she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down into the water.

They spent the next ten minutes trying to dunk each other, though neither of them completely lost their sanity. Lorena then struggled to the shore, climbed up on dry land, and began to run, racing away from Rian as he chased after her, both of them soaking wet.

"You know," Lorena called, turning around to face him as she ran. "According to the stories, my great grandfather could dry someone's clothes just by touching them!"

"Are you offering to try it?" Rian laughed, the air blowing through his hair as he ran.

"For myself, certainly!"

"And who, pray tell, was the one that gave you all of your power?"

"Some Goblin King!" Lorena shouted and then let out a yelp as he reached out a hand and nearly caught her.

"Where does all your energy come from?" Rian chuckled.

Lorena didn't answer, but dodged quickly to the right and then ducked low, just missing his hand. Rian grinned and then quickened his pace. He caught hold of Lorena's shoulder and then wrapped his arm around her, pulling her against him. Her clothes were nearly dry, her magic having dried it automatically, but the water from his wet shirt went through the back of her dress, and she shivered.

"That's cold!" she exclaimed, grabbing his hands as they wrapped themselves around her.

"Give up?" Rian asked, his mouth close to her ear.

Lorena stopped struggling then and took a moment to see where they were. They were in an immense field, with long grass swishing about their legs in the breeze. There wasn't a cloud overhead, just stars and the moon.

The woman's heart beat rapidly, and she closed her eyes, trying to still her breathing.

"I give up," she nodded. "I'm worn out."

"So am I."

"You can let go."

"No, I can't," Rian said seriously, and Lorena turned her head to look up into his face.

The stars were shining in the prince's eyes, and the breeze was brushing his blonde hair against his cheek and forehead.

"And why can't you?" Lorena whispered, her hands resting on his own as they remained on her stomach, holding her.

"You're too beautiful to let go. If I release you, I fear you shall vanish, like a fairy in the breeze, and shall return to your world, so that I shall never see you again."

"I'm not going anywhere," Lorena smiled. "I have a challenge to face, remember?"

Rian smiled slightly, his eyes coming to rest on Lorena's lips. Lorena shuddered when she saw his gaze, and she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him quickly on the cheek. She then wriggled out of his grasp and took his hand.

"All that swimming and running has tired me out, Prince Rian. Please, may we return to the castle?"

Rian nodded, dumbfounded, and they immediately disappeared to the castle.

Upon arriving at the Fae palace, Lorena retired to her chambers, but Rian made his way to the throne room, hoping to find his father there. The throne room was empty, so Rian walked across the great room and then sat on the throne, his fingertips to his forehead. His thoughts were afar off, and absently, he stroked his cheek, the cheek that she had kissed. It had been such a simple gesture, but Rian could still feel her lips against his skin, and there was no hiding the pleasure on the man's face.

Beautiful was the first word that came to the prince's mind when he thought of Lorena. Beautiful, followed by gracious, selfless, and pure. He wanted so much to show her how he cared, but he didn't want to frighten her. After all, he had been the vicious Goblin King only the day before.

Lorena, in her room, snuggled up in her blankets, her cheeks bright red as she recalled how she had kissed the prince on the cheek. Really, it had been her only way of saving herself. There had been something about having his arms around her, his mouth so close to her ear, that had made her feel helpless and passionate, and she hadn't wanted to show any of that passion to him. She smiled when she thought of how they had frolicked in the water and raced about in the field. If any of the Fae Council heard it, there would be scandal spoken of throughout the entire kingdom.

"Perhaps I went a little too far," Lorena whispered, closing her eyes as a gentle ocean breeze brushed against her face. "I shall have to be more reserved tomorrow."

She nodded her head as she tucked her arms beneath her pillow, and then let herself drift into sleep.

To be sure, the lovely woman's dreams were entirely full of a man with one blue eye and one brown one, whispering sweet words to her, holding her tightly to his heart.


	13. In Which There Is A Wedding

[a/n: "Over My Head" is (c) the Fray and "Golden Years" is (c) David Bowie]

**Chapter Twelve**

The following day was spent in preparation for Rosalina's wedding, and Lorena didn't see Rian for the entire day. While Rosalina and the Fae princess' friends occupied her, Rian was off riding horses with his father, visiting the Labyrinth's people and discussing matters of the heart. Lorena had difficulty following Rosalina's conversations, for she and her companions spoke of different lords and princes, different traditions and holidays. Lorena had heard of none of these, and so she spent most of her time listening and learning. She was also fitted for her dress, which was relatively embarrassing, for all the women wouldn't stop commenting on how perfect her form was and how elegant she looked.

Night fell, and Lorena retired to her chambers, relieved to get away from the nonstop Fae talk. She was surprised to find, when she shut her door and turned around, that Trinity was seated on the edge of her bed, a book in hand.

"Ah, I was hoping to find you," Trinity smiled, looking up from the book and closing it quickly. "You look confused. All the talk about worthy bachelors and brave knights driving you crazy?"

"Yes!" Lorena exclaimed, letting out a long breath. "I can't keep up with them! I don't understand how the wedding is going to work tomorrow and what I am supposed to do there!"

"The wedding will be taking place in the church courtyard. You'll basically be acting as a normal bridesmaid would. Just walk down the aisle and come to a stand next to the preacher. It's quite simple."

"It sounds like everyone is expecting me to be some goddess of some sort," Lorena sighed, plopping down on to the bed next to Trinity. "Since I'm Vorian's descendent, I'm supposed to be some amazing person."

"And you are amazing. Just ask Rian. He'll tell you that. By the way," Trinity grinned, an eyebrow arched. "I saw him when he was going back to his chambers last night. He was soaking wet."

"I got a little overzealous with my powers," Lorena blushed. "I think I got a little too hyped up, too, while I was at it."

"So long as you didn't start doing Jack Sparrow imitations, you're okay," Trinity laughed. "What did you think of the cave?"

"It was beautiful, and so full of my great grandparents," Lorena smiled sadly. "They really were in love."

"Most definitely," Trinity nodded. "So tell me about your family, Lorena. I know you don't associate with them much, but how many people are in your family now? Tell me everything! I want us to be friends."

Lorena then told Trinity all about her family and all about what she had been doing for the past several years of her life. Trinity listened with great interest, impressed with all the young woman had to say.

The queen smiled to herself as she left Lorena's room a short time later. Lorena fit Rian perfectly. There was no doubt in her mind about that.

The next morning dawned, and Lorena awoke to hear someone knocking on her door. Female voices spoke to her through the door, and Lorena let the Fae maidservants come in. They instantly rushed her out of bed and began to prepare her for the wedding.

Lorena was not pleased at all about that.

First of all, she knew how to get herself dressed perfectly _fine_ by _herself_. She didn't need any help getting out of her pajamas, didn't want any help getting her dress on, and didn't even want to be _touched_ when it came to tying up the laces that criss-crossed up her back. The laces were meant for extra beauty to the dress, so they were on the outside of the gown, but she didn't like having someone standing behind her, tying the laces.

Secondly, the maids brushed violently through her hair, catching every knot and tugging on it, much to Lorena's chagrin.

And then there was the problem of them not letting her eat. They had brought her a tray of food, but every time she reached out to try and eat something, they pulled her away, fixing her dress, fashioning her hair, or telling her how she should conduct herself at the wedding.

By the time the women were finished, Lorena looked like a queen, but she was absolutely frustrated. She looked at herself in the mirror; silently wishing the whole ordeal was already over with. She did look beautiful, yes. The dress fit her form perfectly, almost _too _perfectly, and her long brown hair was twisted back and then braided in an intricate braid.

She was very aggravated, however, and she went to her chamber door and opened it abruptly. She stormed out into the hall, with every intention of going and venting to Trinity, and she slammed into Rian in her haste. He grabbed her by her arms, preventing her from falling over, and then helped her stand upright.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" he chuckled, stepping back.

"To speak with the queen. Those Fae maidens were so…obnoxious! They pushed me about, dressing me up and not giving me a chance to say anything!"

"They certainly did dress you up," Rian murmured, and Lorena stopped talking. Her cheeks flushed pink when she saw him gazing at her, studying her quietly.

She gazed down at the floor and waited for him to speak. He didn't say anything, and they stood there for a full, uncomfortable minute, before Lorena looked up again.

"I'm sorry to complain," she said quietly. "I just…I'm overwhelmed."

"Of course you are. Everyone is today except for Rosalina. She asked me to escort you to her chambers, so you could be with her and the other bridesmaids."

He bowed to her and then offered her his arm, his eyes burning deeply into hers. It was then that Lorena had a good chance to look at the prince. He was dressed in a white poet shirt again, but over it he had a deep red cloak, its collar upturned at his neck. He wore black breeches and shining black boots, and part of hair was pulled back in a small braid, letting the rest of his hair rustle wildly about his neck and shoulders.

"I suppose this is a big day for you as well," Lorena said, taking his offered arm. "Your sister is getting married."

"She's wanted to get married ever since she could talk," Rian grinned, leading her down the corridor. "And I'm sorry if you didn't get a chance to eat, but here."

He produced a crystal and held it out to her.

"In the stories, those crystals never meant anything good," Lorena said, eyeing it suspiciously.

"But I'm offering it to you in a time of peace," Rian smiled. "I can promise you, it will satisfy your hunger."

"And give me what kind of dreams?"

"Come now, was the last dream you had really so terrible?" Rian smirked, an eyebrow arched.

"You are definitely Jareth's son," Lorena grinned, taking the crystal and watching as it turned into a mug of hot liquid in her hand. "What is this?" she asked, moving her nose to the mug to smell it.

"Hot chocolate with a dash of marise."

"Marise?" Lorena asked, looking at the dark brown drink in her mug.

"It doesn't change the flavor much, but it fills you up," Rian explained. "Please, drink it."

Lorena smiled and then began to drink. The warm liquid filled her body and warmed her soul, making her harsh feelings towards the servant women evaporate.

Some of Rosalina's bridesmaids were gathered outside of Rosalina's room, and they looked up as Rian and Lorena approached them. There was no mistaking the jealousy on some of the women's faces. They wiped it off their faces as quickly as they could, though, and curtsied to Rian. Rian bowed to them and then left, releasing Lorena's arm and disappearing completely.

Lorena was ushered into Rosalina's room, and she immediately felt uncomfortable. The women started talking about Rian, and Lorena accurately guessed that they had been speaking of Rian before she arrived. There were many giggles and sighs involved with his name, and Lorena tried hard to focus on Rosalina and not the conversation.

Rosalina was the perfect bride, dressed in white from head to toe, her face clear of all blemish and a beautiful smile on her face. She engaged Lorena's help with brushing her hair and then waited patiently for her mother to come and place her veil on her head.

Lorena gazed about Rosalina's chambers, trying not to listen to the women talking in somewhat inappropriate words about Rian, but something caught her ear, and she turned to face the speaker.

"Oh yes. I've been betrothed to him for quite some time. Laris made a deal with the Council. As soon as Rian becomes king, I am to marry him."

Lorena gazed at the woman who was speaking, a tall, skinny Fae with golden hair and icy blue eyes. The girl was completely giddy, absorbing all the attention that the other women suddenly gave her. A sick feeling formed in Lorena's stomach, and her face must have shown her sudden discomfort, for Rosalina put her hand on her shoulder and spoke, concern in her voice.

"Lorena? Are you all right?"

"Just fine," Lorena choked and then turned her head to see Trinity entering the room.

"Oh! Just look at you!" Trinity exclaimed, clasping her hands together when she saw her daughter. "You are absolutely beautiful, Rosalina! Where is the veil?"

The veil was handed to the Labyrinth's queen, and she placed it gently on her daughter's head, kissing both of the bride's cheeks as she did so.

"Is everyone ready?" Rosalina asked, her cheeks bright pink with delight.

"Yes. The courtyard is absolutely stunning this morning, Rosalina," Trinity nodded and then turned to the bridesmaids. "Ladies, you will lead the way."

Lorena hid the peculiar pain that was surging through her as she and the other women walked out into the adjoining corridor and then made their way towards the church, located just outside the palace. For some strange reason, the young woman's heart was aching. She couldn't understand it, and she looked out at the ocean, trying to find comfort in the peaceful waves. She saw the Talistide stallion standing in the water, gazing at her, his nostrils and eyes wide with concern. He made a step towards her, though she was several stories up, and then whinnied gently. The other women were speaking too loudly to hear the magical horse's voice, but Lorena heard it and tried to smile.

The church courtyard was filled to the brim with guests. Lorena was the first bridesmaid to step into the courtyard, and she found that she couldn't smile as she was urged forward.

There was a gentle voice behind her, the voice of the Goblin King, and then Lorena felt Jareth's hands on her shoulders.

"For Vorian and Evelyn, who sadly couldn't be here," Jareth said, giving her shoulders a reassuring squeeze before a servant pushed Lorena out to follow after the four flower girls.

Lorena smiled as she walked down an immense aisle, hundreds of people on either side of her, but it was a weak, half-hearted smile. She looked up at the preacher as she walked slowly, refusing to look at Rian, for fear of suddenly bursting into tears. She was confused as she walked, and she had no idea why. There were such conflicting emotions about that Fae prince, but she hardly knew him! True, she had seen a side of him two nights ago that probably no one else had ever seen, but that didn't mean a thing.

Lorena bit her lip as she took her place before the hundreds of people, and she felt someone gazing intently at her as the rest of the bridesmaids made their way down the aisle. Slowly, Lorena let herself look up, and her eyes came to rest on Rian's. He was studying her eyes, trying to understand why they looked so hurt on so grand an occasion. He smiled at her, trying to get her to cheer up, but all she could think about was that blonde Fae in Rosalina's chambers. She looked away and focused her attention on Rosalina, who was now walking down the aisle.

Lorena hardly heard anything as the wedding commenced, and she was barely aware of herself being whisked away to a grand ballroom for the reception. She picked at her food, not speaking to anyone, too deep in thought to notice the happenings occurring around her.

The dancing began, and Lorena didn't notice everyone leave her table, joining in the grand celebration.

Trinity noticed Lorena's solititude, and the queen decided to do something about it. Something had obviously hurt Lorena, and she didn't want to see anyone hurt at Rosalina's wedding.

Trinity made her way to the musicians and then handed them each some sheet music that magically appeared in the queen's hands. She instructed them to begin playing and then sat down on her throne next to Jareth.

Lorena looked up abruptly when she heard one of her favorite songs playing, the music drifting across the ballroom. No one knew what to make of it, for they had never heard such music, but Lorena's eyes lit up, and she began to whisper with the music, her voice barely audible.

_"Everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head._

_With eight seconds left in overtime, she's on your mind, she's on your mind."_

"This is a beautiful song," Trinity called out, standing up and grinning with amusement when she saw that absolutely no one was dancing. "It's a shame no one knows the words to it."

Her eyes drifted to Lorena's, and Lorena smiled, understanding what the queen was saying.

"I think," Jareth said, taking his wife's hand in his as he also stood up. "That it would be the highlight of this dance if someone, _someone_ would sing for us."

"But no one knows the words!" one of the guests called.

"Really?" Jareth asked, his multicolored eyes coming to rest on Lorena's.

"And it's vulgar," one of the Council members spoke. "Who ever heard of such hideous music in the Labyrinth?"

"I like it," Rosalina piped up, held tightly in her new husband's arms. "It has spirit."

"I know the words," Lorena said bravely, moving towards the musicians. "It was a favorite of my great grandmother's and is also one of mine."

"Oh, please sing!" Trinity cheered, pulling Jareth onto the dance floor. "I haven't danced to a song like this in forever!"

"I'll try," Lorena smiled gently and then nodded to the musicians.

The musicians began to play, and Lorena began to sing, her voice quiet and uncertain.

_"I never knew, I never knew that everything was falling through._

_That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue,_

_To turn and run when all I needed was the truth…"_

The girl's voice became stronger and she threw herself whole-heartedly into the song, her eyes shining with delight as Trinity and Jareth danced, both moving so quickly, in such perfect timing with the music, that it left the Council members speechless and ashamed of themselves for speaking against the song.

Within a minute's time, over thirty couples were on the dance floor, trying to mimic Jareth and his queen, letting themselves enjoy this new song that they had never heard before.

When Lorena finished singing, everyone cheered and begged her for another song. Lorena blushed furiously and shook her head, explaining that she had no other song to teach. Rian, however, surprised her by going up to her and telling the people to wait just a moment. He then whispered to Lorena, before the excited crowd, and everyone watched as the woman's face showed dismay, then blatant refusal, and then a look of hesitant agreement.

More sheet music popped up in front of the musicians, and they gazed at the new music with wide, uncertain eyes. They looked to their prince, who nodded to them to continue, and then began to play.

Lorena shook her head, grinning from ear to ear, as she began to sing again, having great difficulty singing with a straight face.

_"Golden years, gold, whop whop whop…._

_Don't let me hear you say life's taking you nowhere…"_

Lorena jumped and completely froze when Rian finished that line for her, bowing to her extravagantly as he did so.

_"Angel…"_

She couldn't sing another word, and Rian took over for her, swaying his arms to the left and then the right, pulling her towards the dance floor as he did so.

_"Come get up my baby._

_Look at that sky, life's begun._

_Nights are warm and the days are young._

_Come get up my baby."_

He spun Lorena and then pulled her against him, jerking his head to the side, letting his hair fall across his eye as he did so. He continued singing, moving Lorena into the dance and grinning broadly.

_"There's my baby, lost that's all._

_Once I'm begging you save her little soul._

_Golden years, gold, whop whop whop._

_Come get up my baby."_

It seemed then as though everyone else in the room had cleared the dance floor and frozen, watching as Rian and Lorena danced, tossing their heads to the side, leaping up into the air and spinning, and laughing hysterically, Rian still trying to sing as he did so.

"You had to let him go and see that movie," Jareth chuckled, holding Trinity to him as Lorena and Rian completely forgot that anyone else existed and they danced across the floor, looking like the perfect couple straight out of "A Knight's Tale."

"Look at those two, Jareth," Trinity smiled, putting her head on his shoulder and laughing as the audience cheered the two dancers on. "Just look at them."

"I know. They're perfect together," Jareth nodded and then kissed his wife on her lips.

Night came, and the moon beamed its light down on the ocean waves and on the girl that ran across the shore, her long hair blowing in the breeze and her white dress fluttering about her. The woman stopped next to a small horse, black against the night sky, and then threw her arms around the mare's neck, engulfing herself in the scent of the horse.

"What can I do, Sprite?" Lorena sniffed, letting her tears fall into the mare's mane. "Today was just…magic. I've only known him for a few days, and yet, he's in all my thoughts, completely in my mind! I felt so heartbroken when I heard about his engagement, but I shouldn't have! And then today was so wonderful! What is wrong with me?"

Lorena sobbed into her horse's coat, entirely bewildered. Her emotions had been in such a wild flurry today. She had heard news that made her hurt inside, had sung a song that made her think completely of Rian, had danced a fast, fun dance with him and had watched his perfect impressions of a movie character, and had then watched silently as several Fae women surrounded the prince and begged him to dance with them. He had danced with every single one of them, making Lorena feel as though she had just been another girl for Rian to dance with. There hadn't been anything special in their dance, nothing magical at all.

"You know, life just really isn't fair sometimes," Lorena sniffed, wiping her tears away and smiling. "I feel ridiculous. Bursting into tears about nothing. It's impossible to care so much for someone after only a few days of knowing him. And don't even tell me about that Talistide stallion," she chuckled, glancing to the side to see the stallion pawing impatiently at the water. "You're a horse. You're allowed to have such an attraction towards a male of your species."

"You frequently talk to your horse?" A voice asked, and Lorena jumped and spun around to see Rian standing a short distance away, his poet shirt open and rustling in the breeze.

He stepped towards her, and Lorena tried hard not to shudder at the man's handsomeness.

"How much of that did you hear?" she asked, rubbing her horse's nose as she watched Rian approach.

"Something about being attracted to a male of your species," Rian smiled, putting his hand on Sprite's neck. "Something troubling you, Lorena? You seemed so…downcast today."

"I'm fine," Lorena said shortly, turning her back to him and gazing out at the ocean waves. "I'm considering going back home. I don't fit in here, Sire. Things are too…overwhelming for me here."

"What? I thought you liked it here. And what's with the Sire?" Rian said, disappointment seeping in his voice.

"You mentioned," Lorena said, trying hard not to choke as she moved towards the Talistide stallion. "That you couldn't let me go. You led me to believe that you cared for me."

She didn't let herself cry, but stepped into the water and smiled gently when the magnificent stallion moved towards her and then stretched his nose out and rubbed her hand with it.

"I did say that," Rian said from Sprite's side.

"And yet, you were already betrothed to another," Lorena said, moving her hands to the stallion's back and rubbing his withers, seriously considering swinging up onto his back.

"Lorena…

"I don't need an explanation," Lorena said, shaking her head violently and grabbing hold of the Talistide's translucent mane. She was amazed to find that the water like mane was solid in her hands. "Please, just leave me be. You've tangled enough with my emotions."

She swung herself off the ground and onto the stallion's back and then smiled with delight when he shifted his legs, making her more comfortable. The magnificent horse turned his head to look at her, and she patted his nose, amazed that such a creature would actually heed her every wish. She could feel tears forming in her eyes again, and she didn't dare turn to look at Rian. Instead, she leaned forward and whispered to the Talistide.

"Run. Run as fast as you can and as far as you can."

The stallion squealed and then broke into a high-speed gallop, flying across the edge of the water, the water splashing up against his legs and soaking Lorena. She didn't mind the wetness, but hung on for dear life as the powerful horse surged across the waves, turning violently and galloping full speed towards the open ocean.

To Lorena's utmost surprise, the stallion gave out a triumphant neigh and tossed his head to the side. She heard other hooves pounding alongside her, and she turned her head to see Ocean's Sprite galloping alongside the stallion, Rian perched atop her back.

"I didn't give you permission to ride my horse!" Lorena shouted, trying to act hard when she was a befuddled mess.

"You didn't give me a chance to speak to you!" Rian called back, moving the mare closer to the Talistide. "Will you at least let me talk to you?"

"Why should I? It's one thing to take a woman away from her home so you can become king! It's entirely another to act like you care for her when you're already betrothed!"

"Lorena!" Rian exclaimed. "I don't know what you're talking about! Whoa, Sprite!"

The mare came to a sliding stop, water flying up from her hooves, and Lorena nearly toppled off the Talistide's back when he too came to a fast stop.

"I'm not engaged to anyone!" Rian panted, trying to catch his breath. "Where did you hear such a thing?"

"One of the bridesmaids said that as soon as you were crowned king, you would marry her," Lorena sighed, gazing at the Talistide's rippling mane. "She said that Laris had promised her to you."

"Lorena," Rian sighed, shaking his head.

"What? Stop saying my name like that!"

"She heard that from _Laris_. Laris, my rival, that chubby louse you saw in the garden the other day?"

"He's a lord that has power in the Council!" Lorena frowned. "I have every right to believe that what he said was true."

"And it would have bothered you if I was betrothed?" Rian asked quietly, his eyes sparkling.

"Well…yes!" Lorena exclaimed. "That means you would have been showing me unwarranted affection when you were already engaged! And don't bring my engagement to Derek into this!" she said quickly, seeing the smile forming at the corner of the prince's mouth. "I didn't have a choice. You flattered me and got right up to me without giving me a choice."

"And you certainly fought hard."

"Ugh! Why do you make this so difficult?" Lorena shouted, turning the Talistide towards the shore.

"Look at me, Lorena."

"I will not! I refuse!" Lorena exclaimed, turning her face to look the opposite way from Rian.

"And why not? I only want to look into your eyes when I talk to you. Lorena…"

Lorena felt cool fingertips beneath her chin, and they put light pressure on her skin, making her turn her head. She looked into Rian's eyes and shuddered when she saw the intensity and passion that was there. He studied her eyes without saying a word, just letting her look deeply into his eyes to see into his heart, into his soul. He saw the concern in Lorena's green orbs; saw the honest disappointment hidden there.

"You poor thing," Rian said gently, putting his hand to her cheek. "You really can't understand how you feel, can you? I confuse you so much without even trying to. I'm sorry. No, darling, I am not engaged to be married. It's just another one of Laris' plots to ruin my life. He intends to have me marry someone else while you are off facing your challenge, just so I can be heartbroken and disappointed. Don't you see? He wants me to be a lousy king. The only way he'll be able to do that is if he takes you away from me."

"Your words are so poetic, but how can I believe you?" Lorena whispered. "I don't want to be hurt again."

"I don't know how to prove my affections towards you," Rian said, shaking his head. "Somehow, I'll find a way to show you that what I say is true. For now, at least believe that I'm not marrying some arranged Fae woman. My parents favor you, and as such, they will try with all of their power to keep you with me. And I would gladly keep you. You can't possibly understand how I feel when I'm around you. You haven't known me for very long, but I've watched you for weeks. I've seen who you really are. You're a woman that loves others, that sacrifices her time and life for others. Children adore you. Older people chat nonstop with you. Men can't tear their eyes away from you. I watched you in your world, Lorena, and I know what I want. I want you," he smiled, stroking her cheek with his fingers. "But I'm not going to force myself on you. You have a trial to face, and that will give you some time to think, some time to sort through your jumbled thoughts. This is an entirely new world to you, with completely new creatures and traditions. You haven't had time to learn what your place is here. Give yourself some time, and please, keep your heart open to me. I beg you to let me become part of your life."

"I want you to be part of my life, but I want to have more time. I enjoy your company, but perhaps a trial will be good for me," Lorena sighed, taking his hand and squeezing it slightly. "It would be good for me to be separated from you for awhile."

"Then I shall give you that privacy," Rian nodded, and then brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Now, if you wish, I shall get off your horse, but I would immediately fall into the water, and while you might be amused again, I am not in the mood to get wet."

"You don't want to swim again?" Lorena smiled, looking up to see that they were over a mile away from the shore.

"No, my lady."

"I guess Sprite really does have Talistide blood in her," Lorena said, urging the Talistide forward, Sprite following right behind the stallion. "And now, no thanks to you, she knows she can go out on the water whenever she pleases, and she and this stallion are going to have a grand time."

"I do apologize," Rian grinned, asking Sprite to trot so that he and Lorena were riding abreast.

"By the way," Lorena spoke, letting the wind whip at her hair as the stallion made his way stealthily to the shore. "Where did you learn how to dance 'Golden Years?"

"My mother liked 'A Knight's Tale' quite a bit," Rian grinned. "I liked the dancing part."

"You sing well."

"My father is Jareth, King of the Underground. If that isn't explanation enough, I don't know what is."

Lorena laughed as the horses trotted together, and then she watched as Sprite clambered onto the shore and then stopped, letting Rian slip off her back. The Talistide stallion bugled impatiently to the mare and tossed his head as Lorena slid off his back. To her surprise, she didn't land in the water, but found herself being carried by Rian back to the shore.

She didn't say a word as he placed her on the sand, his hands finding their way to her shoulders and his hair glittering white in the moonlight.

"Trust that I am not engaged to be married and that I am fully honest when I say this," he said, rubbing her shoulders gently and then putting a hand to her lips when she tried to speak.

"Lady Lorena," he said quietly, moving his face so that his nose was touching hers. "I love you."

He then kissed the corner of her lips gently and disappeared, leaving her standing, breathless, with the two horses.


	14. Lorena's 2nd Journey Begins

**Chapter Thirteen**

Jareth stood quietly, his arm around Trinity's shoulders, as they watched Lorena step out of her room, closing the door softly behind her. She was dressed perfectly for her challenge, having had some help from Trinity. The young woman wore a deep brown leather skirt with breeches beneath it, a white poet shirt, and a dark blue overcoat. Her hair was pulled back in a braid and atop her head was a tricorn. She had a beautiful smile on her face, and she approached the king and queen with an entirely joyful attitude.

"I think this challenge will be more amusing than difficult. I feel like a pirate queen," she smiled, swirling on her pirate boots for emphasis.

"It's only fair to warn you," Jareth spoke firmly. "That this test will not at all be simple. The whole Council is going to do everything in its power to make you fail this. And you _will_ be encountering vampires."

"Just don't look into their eyes, and you should be okay," Trinity nodded. "Most of them have turned from their previous ways and now only like to drink Black Pearl Tea, but there are probably a few of them that wouldn't mind having you close to them at all."

"I'll certainly keep an eye out for that," Lorena nodded. "Thank you."

"Rian is going to do his best to give you some distance, but if you just whisper his name, he'll come," Jareth smiled.

"He did stay away from me yesterday. I was impressed," Lorena blushed. "Am I to go to my ship now?"

"Yes. We'll take you there," Trinity nodded and put her hand on Lorena's shoulder.

Lorena blinked, and the next thing she knew, she was standing on a wooden dock, a large ship waiting for her at the end of it. She could see Rian standing near the ship, his back turned to her and his hands clasped behind his back.

"We'll stop here and let you go on alone," Jareth said, placing his hand kindly on Lorena's head. "Our prayers will be with you."

"Thank you," Lorena nodded and then hugged Trinity tightly. "Take care of those children, Queen Trinity. I will, in the name of my great grandfather and grandmother, succeed in this mission. I'll be back before you know it."

"Just be careful," Trinity said gently. "We don't want you to get hurt."

Lorena smiled and then bowed, her hat in one hand as she did so.

"Farewell, my king, my queen."

She turned away from Jareth and Trinity and walked towards Rian, her head held high as she placed her hat back on her head.

Rian heard her coming up behind him, but he didn't turn around. He waited until she had come to a stand next to him before he spoke, not daring to look at her.

"Are you prepared?" he asked quietly.

"I am," Lorena nodded. "I'll be fine."

"Be prepared for anything. There are pirates and vampires out on these waters, and this is the worst time of year to sail. You have an interesting crew awaiting you on the ship. Don't trust anyone," Rian said, and Lorena nodded.

She looked up at the ship and smiled when she saw that it had all brown sails. She could see some of the crewmembers waiting for her on the deck, and she turned and placed her hand on Rian's shoulder.

"Thank you for everything, Rian. I'll come back soon. You will make a great king. I'm sorry that I shall miss your coronation."

"One day," Rian said, catching her hand in his and turning to look at her. "One day, you shall be standing at my side, and we'll reign over the Labyrinth together."

"You seem so certain," Lorena whispered, watching as he raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly.

"When I see something I desire, I do everything I can to get it," Rian smiled, letting his lips linger against her hand for several seconds before he raised his head and clutched her hand tightly in his own. "Stay safe, my love."

"It's so strange hearing you say that," Lorena breathed, stepping away from him. "I'm off, Prince Rian."

"Farewell."

Lorena walked up the plank to the deck of the ship, refusing to look at Rian as she did so. Her cheeks were terribly flushed, and she didn't want him to see that.

As soon as Lorena stepped onto the deck of the ship, the ship's crew surrounded her.

"Welcome to the _Autumn Pearl_!" The men cheered, and Lorena laughed, her eyes sparkling with delight.

"I be the cap'n of the ship," a tall, lanky man said, stepping away from the others and bowing to her. As he did so, one of his eyes fell out and landed on the deck before Lorena. "Cap'n Ragetti at your service, m'lady. I apologize for me eye," he said, leaning down and picking up the wooden eye. "It always falls out. My first mate is Wilburus Pace, the man standing yonder at the helm."

"Wilburus?" Lorena asked, looking away as Ragetti popped his eyeball back into his skull, and gazing up at the helm where a strong man with red hair and freckles stood. "_The _Wilburus? The one on Queen Trinity and Lady Evelyn's voyage? Captain Tesla's cabin boy?"

"At your service, my lady," Wilburus said with a grin and a bow. "We're bound to have a successful voyage."

"There's so much I want to ask you," Lorena smiled pleasantly. "You knew my great grandmother, Lady Evelyn."

"I knew Lord Vorian as well. He was, and still is, my hero."

"You'll have to tell me everything you know about him!" Lorena exclaimed.

"I shall. For now, though…Hoist anchor and set the sails!" Wilburus called, echoing Ragetti's orders, and the men rushed to obey.

"You shall be sleeping in the captain's cabin," Scadis said, flittering over to her, his tongue panting.

"I'm so glad you came with me, Scadis. I feel so much better with your company," Lorena smiled, scratching him in between the ears.

"And I feel much better knowing that I'll be watching you, my lady," Scadis said with a quick bow of his head.

Within minutes, the _Autumn Pearl _was sailing out to the open ocean. Lorena stood at the ship's railing gazing out at the dock as it began to fade into the distance. She could see Rian still standing there, his hair blowing about his face and neck and his cloak rustling in the breeze. She leaned on the railing, her hand to her chin, and watched until he disappeared, letting out a slight sigh when she could see him no longer.

"So we're off to get some rock?" Wilburus asked, coming to a stand next to the woman.

"Yes. It's a magical rock, and Lord Laris wants it," Lorena nodded. "He didn't say why, though, and I have some suspicions about it."

"The whole challenge is suspicious," Wilburus said. "They're sending you out of the Labyrinth's boundaries and into the open. There are vampires out there, yes, and there are worse dangers than them. The sea is rough this time of year, and that includes hurricanes and vicious ocean storms."

"So this is all a test to see how much power I have, isn't it?" Lorena asked. "How much power did my great grandfather have?"

"You know, I'm not really sure," Wilburus said thoughtfully. "He was a great swordsman, though, and he loved your great grandmother fiercely."

"A great swordsman? I don't think I've ever even held one before," Lorena smiled.

"You haven't? Here then," Wilburus said, drawing his sword from its sheath and holding it out to her. "Any child of Vorian's should be able to hold and use a sword."

Lorena reached out her hands and let him place the steel in her warm palms. The blade was cool to the touch, and Lorena smiled as she ran one of her hands gently across the blade, feeling the perfection of the steel.

"I want to learn how to use this," she said softly. "I want to be like Lord Vorian. I have never heard a word against him. The Underground's king loved him, the queen loved his wife, and Prince Rian was named after him."

"I tell you what," Wilburus said, taking the sword and putting it back in its sheath. "When the afternoon meal is finished, I'll teach you how to use a sword. It's only right that I should, for Lord Vorian certainly helped me learn about it."

"Thank you!" Lorena exclaimed excitedly.

"My guess is, you'll make an excellent swordswoman," Wilburus smiled and then turned and made his way up to the helm to replace his second-in-command.

Wilburus kept his word, and as soon as the afternoon meal was finished, he gave Lorena a sword, lighter in weight than his own with the edge blunted, that way she couldn't hurt herself terribly with it if she made a mistake. He spent a good half hour just explaining to her how to hold it, for, while it wasn't as heavy as his own, it was still heavy for the girl, and she had a tendency to try and hold it with two hands. He encouraged her, telling her that it was okay to hold it with two hands when in a true battle, but for the most part, she needed to try and use one hand. And he wanted her to learn how to use daggers. He explained to her the usefulness of them, how they could fit in several different places in her skirt and were easily obtainable.

Lorena was an eager learner, desiring to know anything Wilburus could teach her. She enjoyed the sword practice, laughing and dancing about as she and Wilburus fought. She was excellent at evasive maneuvers, for she was lithe and fast, but she had difficulty blocking attacks. She struggled to divide her conversation with fighting and escaping, and Wilburus had to enlist the aid of several of his sailors to make Lorena focus. Ragetti shouted encouraging words to her from the helm, and the rest of the sailors, the ones not involved in the battle, watched with amusement. Scadis had a bit of difficulty watching the young woman fighting with the men, and every time she fell or slipped, he leaped off his perch on the ship's railing and flew towards her, wanting to make certain she was safe. Gradually, he came to the understanding that the sailors meant absolutely no harm to her, and he sat quietly, restraining himself from moving.

When evening arrived, everyone sat on the deck and was provided with a delicious meal by a cook named Sanji. He bowed to Lorena when he gave her a plate full of food, and then took her hand and kissed it, his eyes sparkling into hers.

"It won't work, Sanji," Ragetti grinned, rubbing his wooden eye before he began to eat. "She belongs to Prince Rian."

"So where exactly are we going on this trip?" Wilburus asked. "I know we're supposed to be obtaining that great rock, but where is it?"

"Unfortunately, there's only one person I know who knows where the Franisse is," Ragetti said, shaking his head. "Leont, the king of the vampires."

"Oh, I was hoping we could avoid them, but if they're the only ones who know where the rock is, then I suppose we'll have to go to them," Lorena sighed.

"I've heard rumors about this rock. Isn't it guarded by the Sea Serpent?" Sanji asked.

"I've already run into one of those," Lorena shuddered.

"If you're referring to the ones in the Labyrinth, they aren't anything compared to this one," Ragetti said. "I've heard the beast is one hundred feet high above the water. He has fangs the size of a man's arm, and he's longer than two ships. He eats three grown men for breakfast and another two for the evening meal."

"That's nonsense," Wilburus sighed. "He's just pirate lore."

"Why does it seem that I'm going to be put into immense danger for this journey? It seems like the Council's trying to kill me off," Lorena sighed.

"My guess is that they are," Wilburus shrugged. "The Council never liked that a human woman became queen, m'lady. And the Council favored Lord Laris to become king. Now that Prince Rian is becoming king, they want him to be a horrible king so that Laris can possibly have a chance of taking the throne again."

"That's awful!" Lorena exclaimed.

"This dreaded Sea Serpent," Sanji spoke, changing the subject back to the mysterious creature. "Has he ever attacked ships?"

"If you want to know about him, ask the pirates-who-don't-do-anything," Wilburus said, gesturing to three men who sat on the deck in reclining chairs, doing nothing but eating. "They know a whole song about that serpent."

"Lunton!" Sanji called to one of the men. "Sing us the song of the Sea Serpent!"

"Gladly!" the man called.

"Isn't singing doing something?" Lorena whispered to Ragetti, grinning, as one of the pirates picked up a guitar and began to strum.

"Shh…" Ragetti winked, putting a finger to his lips as the men began to sing.

_"Beyond the edge of Labyrinth, far out to sea,_

_Where nothing but ocean exists, there the Serpent be._

_Higher than a mountain top and whiter than the moon,_

_This vicious beast, his arising alone, can cause a mighty monsoon._

_His body's made of deepest scales, his teeth of sharpest glass,_

_His tail is made of razor blades, his breath can fall a mast._

_He snaps a ship in half with grace,_

_Leaves wood and anchors all o'er the place,_

_That monster has a hideous face,_

_O woe to those who cross his path!_

_So beware ye sailors of the deep for horrid fate doth fall,_

_Cross this serpent's path, and the lot of you he'll maul._

_He's faster than the shrewdest lion and silent as the grave,_

_And he doesn't pity anyone, the pretty, the slick, or the brave."_

"That's just awful!" Lorena exclaimed when their sober song was finished.

"That's the Sea Serpent," Ragetti nodded.

"How much of that is just legend? Come now, I'm sure at least half of that had to be made up," Lorena frowned, folding her arms across his chests. "Has anyone seen this serpent?"

"I have," one of the pirates-who-don't-do-anything said, raising his hand. "The serpent fits that description terribly well."

"I guess, since I'm related to Vorian, I'm expected to be able to communicate with this monster, since he's a creature of the sea?" Lorena asked, standing up and handing her empty plate to Sanji.

"No one can compromise with the serpent. The Council is definitely out to kill you," Wilburus frowned.

"Then I'll just have to show them a thing or two, won't I?" Lorena asked good-naturedly and then made her way to the captain's cabin. "Good night, gentlemen."

"Good night."

Scadis followed Lorena to the cabin and then landed gently on her shoulder as she opened the cabin door.

"Cheer up, Lady Lorena. You survived the test of the Labyrinth. I am sure you can surpass this one," he said kindly, his breath warm against her cheek.

"Thank you, Scadis, but all of this is very discouraging," Lorena sighed. "I don't know why I'm even putting up with this."

"Because of the prince," Scadis said softly. "I believe you have some feelings for him."

"Perhaps I do," Lorena said thoughtfully. "Where are you sleeping tonight, Scadis?"

"I intend to sleep right outside your door, m'lady."

"Why don't you sleep at the edge of my bed? It would be so much more comfortable there, and I wouldn't mind at all," Lorena said warmly. "Would that bother you?"

"You want me to sleep at the foot of your bed? That is such an honor, my lady!" Scadis said cheerfully. "Thank you! I accept your invitation!"

"I'm going to sleep in these clothes, Scadis, so you can come on in now. I'll make a little nook out of the blankets for you," Lorena smiled, stepping into her room.

She took a few minutes to study the cabin. She admired the tidiness of it all. There was a large bed on one side of the room, and a large desk, weapons chest, and wardrobe on the other side. There was also a dining table with chairs surrounding it. The room was huge, and, if one stood at the door and looked straight across the immense place, they could see humongous windows and a window seat, overlooking the ocean.

Starlight shone into the room, and Lorena went over to her bed and then made a miniature bed at the edge of the furniture with her blankets. It was just the right size nook for Scadis, and he hopped onto his bed and circled in place several times before he lay down with a contented sigh. Lorena smiled and scratched him behind the ears before she went to her part of the bed and climbed up. She pulled the blankets over her body and then settled down into the pillows. She prayed before she fell asleep, thanking God for safety so far and requesting that He continue to keep her safe as she was challenged. She then slipped into sleep, letting the ship's motions lull her peacefully into unconsciousness.

One brown eye and one blue eye gazed steadily into a crystal orb, watching as the exquisite Lorena breathed deeply in sleep, her chest rising and falling with each breath. There was such a look of contentment on the woman's face, and she looked so comfortable, cuddled up with that puppy, Scadis, at her feet. For any other creature to sleep in the same room as the woman would have been extremely inappropriate, but Scadis had such dear devotion to Lorena, such loyalty, and he meant her absolutely no harm.

The woman was so beautiful, so divinely lovely, even in her sleep, that just watching her sent shivers up Rian's spine. It had been immensely difficult for the Fae prince to stay away from her for the whole day, and it was an amazing challenge to him to watch her sleep now without going to her and kissing her while she slept.

"One of the greatest forms of love, Rian," his father's voice spoke as the Labyrinth's king appeared in the younger Fae's chambers, "is showing the one you love respect. I'm proud of you." Jareth laid a hand on Rian's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "You are showing such restraint, such pure love by refraining from treating her the way you really want to."

"Do you think she'll ever let me really show how much I care?" Rian asked, running his fingertips gently across the crystal, as though attempting to stroke Lorena's cheek.

"Rian, if she didn't care at all for you, she wouldn't be undergoing this test," Jareth smiled, gazing into the crystal. "She would have demanded that she be returned to her home."

"She could be doing this for you and Mom. She knows how much you cared for Lord Vorian and Lady Evelyn. She could be trying to stay for your sakes."

"No," Jareth said, shaking his head. "That's not enough incentive for a woman to keep pushing through such challenges. The only power strong enough to make a woman decide to be tested in such a manner is love."

"But I can't just go to her and show her all my feelings for her in a fit of passion," Rian grinned, looking up at his father. "I suppose there's a time and a place for that."

"When the time comes, Rian, she might just _ask _you to love her like that. When that time comes, you'll see it in her eyes. She'll just speak to you without saying a word, telling you that she wants you. Just wait. Give her a little more time. I think, Rian, that all in all, this test will be good for her," Jareth smiled. "Your mother is so thrilled that she's in our world, as am I. She's truly remarkable. I'm glad you found such a woman, Rian. A woman like her is hard to find, and when she's found, her worth is far more than that of rubies. I am so proud of you, so proud that you are going to be my king."

"No," Rian said, standing up and turning to face the older Fae. "I will never be your king, nor Mother's. You have made me what I am, both of you, and I refuse to be called your king. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be here. I've spoken with the Council already about the coronation ceremony. When I am crowned, and everyone must bow to me, you and Mother will not be permitted to do so. I won't have my parents bowing to me. Even though I'll be wearing the crown, you will always be my king."

Jareth's eyes sparkled as he listened to his son, and the determination and power in Rian's eyes immensely delighted the king.

"You've become such a man," Jareth smiled, shaking his head.

"And it's because of what you and Mom made me," Rian said, and then reached out and hugged his father whole-heartedly, squeezing him tightly.

Jareth smiled and wrapped his arms around his son, so, so pleased that he could call such a man his blood heir.


	15. A Coronation and Vampires

Chapter Fourteen

Trumpets sounded and banners were waved gaily in the air. The great throne room in the Fae palace was crowded with people, all of them dressed in their utmost best. Men stood tall, their heads held high and their hands clasped behind their backs. Women waved their fans flirtatiously, dressed in revealing gowns, their long eyelashes batting quickly in preparation for the Fae prince's arrival to the immense room. Guards stood at every doorway and against every wall, their spears sharp and pointed and their armor shining to perfection. Some little children slipped away from their parents and gazed at their reflections in the steel armor, making silly faces, for to them, this whole affair was important, but their young minds were more interested in seeing their friend, Rian, again. He had often played with them in the fields, and while they knew he was becoming king, they didn't care about that so much. They just wanted to see him again.

The doors to the throne room were opened, and every Fae and magical creature stood and turned to see Jareth and Trinity stepping into the room, both wearing their crowns. Trinity's was made entirely of diamonds, and it graced her head magnificently, matching her beautiful white gown that glistened in the sunlight streaming in from open windows. Jareth's crown was more of an elfish type, an intricate silver band around his forehead with a sharp point, forming a V, at the front of it. Neither the king nor his queen looked at the people as they walked elegantly into the room, far surpassing everyone else when it came to physical appearance. They gazed straight ahead to the throne and the Council leader that stood waiting.

All eyes followed Jareth and Trinity as they walked to the throne and then parted from each other, Jareth moving to the right of the throne and Trinity moving to the left. The royal couple then gazed ahead again, to the doors, and the audience turned to face that direction.

Rian entered the room, and everything became silent. There wasn't a single rustle of a fan or a solitary sound of someone clearing his or her throat. Even the air seemed to become still, and all waited and watched, in silent awe, as the prince made his way to the throne.

There was an immense power reflecting in Rian's eyes, a power that only a king could possess. It didn't allow a trace of flirting from the women or a snicker of disapproval from the Council members. The prince was dressed in a deep red shirt, open at the neck and chest, though a great deal of the opening was covered with silver armor. He wore black breeches and black boots, and attached to his upper armor was a great cape, flowing out behind him. His blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail, leaving a few loose wisps sweeping gently across his cheeks as he walked. His hands were covered in black gloves, and they remained still at his sides as he moved.

Every step, every look, reflected power and the essence of a true king, and Rian walked with the pride that a man of such high honor should have. He caught sight of his siblings watching him as he walked past them, but his gaze remained focused ahead. Though the onlookers couldn't see it, his blue and brown eyes flicked momentarily to his mother's, then his father's.

Trinity was so proud. Every word she wanted to tell her son reflected in her eyes, and he could see just how proud she was. Jareth's expression, however, bore deeply into Rian's soul. His eyes were expressing complete trust in his son and unspeakable pride. There was also a request there, and Rian could hear it perfectly.

_Please, take good care of my kingdom. The whole of this world is in your hands. Love the Underground like I have, and nurture her and protect her as a man would his wife._

"Prominent members of the Labyrinth," Lord Featherwink called as Rian stopped before him. "You have come here today to honor the promotion of his majesty, Prince Vorian, from the title of prince, to the power of king. Prince Vorian, do you swear to protect the Labyrinth and her inhabitants, to always do what is best for the people, to uphold justice? Do you so swear to care for her in times of peace, and fight for her in times of war? Will you give your life to these people and for the causes that the Underground holds so dear?"

"I do," Rian said, his eyes bearing into Featherwink's.

Trinity watched, her eyes welling up with tears, as Featherwink bowed his head and then turned to Jareth. The Fae lord reached up and gently removed the crown from Jareth's brow, and then he turned and addressed Rian.

"Kneel, Prince Vorian."

Rian knelt on one knee and gazed down at the floor as the crown was placed upon his head.

"Lords and ladies, witnesses for the Underground, I hereby present to you your king, King Vorian of the Underground."

Rian stood, and everyone else in the throne room began to bow themselves before their new king. The women curtseyed low, and the men knelt on one knee. Rian turned his head to see his parents standing behind him, and he smiled. That was where he always wanted them to be. Standing right behind him.

"Greet your king!" Lord Featherwink called, and everyone got up from their abased positions and began to cheer and applaud, filling the whole palace with their delight.

Rian smiled and again turned to his parents. Before either of them could say anything, he went to Trinity and wrapped his arms tightly around her, towering above his beautiful mother.

"Mom," he whispered, holding her close, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. "I love you. Thank you."

"Oh, I'm so proud of you!" Trinity choked, tears streaming down her cheeks as her son turned back.

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you," Rian smiled and kissed her cheek before he turned to Jareth.

Rian could have sworn there were tears in his father's multicolored eyes. Jareth was overwhelmed with pride for his son and bitter sweetness at losing his kingdom. But it was high time he retired, and there was no better person to take the throne than his son.

Jareth didn't say a word, but enveloped his son in a tight embrace when Rian wrapped his arms around him. No words needed to be spoken. The new king understood how his father was feeling, and he was just as proud of his father as his father was of him.

"But down in the Underground," Rian began to sing quietly, grinning when he felt Jareth begin to smile.

"You'll find someone true.

Down in the Underground,

A land serene of crystal blue.

Ah ah…

It's only forever…"

"That's not long at all," Jareth added his voice to his son's.

"Lost and lonely.

That's Underground, Underground!"

Jareth grinned, wrapped his arm around his son, and then led him to Trinity. Rian put his arm around Trinity's shoulders and then, together, they walked into the ballroom for a grand reception.

"We're out of the Labyrinth's boundaries now!" Wilburus called from the helm.

"How can you tell?" Lorena asked from the ship's railing, where she was cleaning a dagger.

"I can just tell. That means we're almost to Darkess."

"Darkess?" Lorena frowned, standing up and looking out at the ocean that stretched out before the _Autumn Pearl_.

"Where the vampires are," Ragetti nodded at her side.

"Do we really have to talk to them?" Lorena asked uncomfortably. "I mean, don't vampires have a rather bad habit of drinking peoples' blood?"

"We'll be careful. We know Leont," Ragetti said soothingly.

"And I know all about him, but still, a vampire is a vampire," Lorena frowned.

"I don't think it's safe," Scadis said from the railing.

"They are the only ones that know how to get that rock of yours. They have the maps," Wilburus shrugged. "We don't have a choice. We could just leave you on the ship, Lorena. You wouldn't have to go ashore."

"Oh, I'd much rather stay with you," Lorena shuddered. "I don't know much about vampires, but I've heard some things about them, and I would feel much better with you."

"If my calculations are correct, we should be seeing the Darkess Castle in about…thirty seconds," Ragetti said, looking a pocket watch.

"You must have been there before."

"Nope, but it's the first island you see when you step out of the Underground's territory," Ragetti said. "Ah ha! There it is! Right on schedule!"

Lorena gazed over the ship's railing to see a large island a short distance away. It was made of jagged cliffs and great boulders, and the waves rushing against the shore were rough and dangerous. At the top of one of the cliffs stood an immense castle, black against the sunlight.

"This is creepy," Lorena shuddered, rubbing her arms to soothe away the chills that had crept over her body.

"Cast anchor!" Ragetti shouted. "We'll have to take the longboats ashore!"

Fifteen minutes later, Lorena sat rigidly, Scadis clasped tightly in her arms as they sat in front of one of the boats and battled the harsh waves. She could hear the waves crashing against the jagged rocks and echoing through hidden caves. She gulped nervously as the boat was rowed up to a black sand beach, and Wilburus offered her his hand. She took it, her small hand shaking in his, and let him pull her onto the beach.

"We've been spotted already," Ragetti called, stumbling off his boat. "Hello! We are here to see Lord Leont!" he shouted towards the sharp rocks. "We come on good terms! At least," he lowered his voice. "I think we're still on good terms."

"What is it you want?" A voice shouted from behind the rocks. "We're not interested in merchants nor peddlers."

"Ah, but you are interested in Black Pearl Tea!" Ragetti said smugly, pulling a large pouch of the tea off of his belt.

A man suddenly appeared on top of the rocks, dressed in a white shirt and black breeches. He had dark hair, which was pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, and deep burgundy eyes. His piercing eyes glanced over the crowd, coming to rest on Lorena, who shivered under his gaze. He then smiled politely, his pointed incisors nearly giving Lorena a heart attack, and then walked towards the group.

"Friend Ragetti," he said, bowing low before the sea captain. "It has been too long since you last visited us."

"I have been preoccupied," Ragetti smiled. "I have more Black Pearl Tea for you and your family, but the main reason I am here is for Lady Lorena." He gestured to Lorena. "She is on a mission, and she needs your brother's help."

"How can Leont be of assistance to you?" the man asked, striding towards Lorena.

"I need a map," she struggled to say. "And he's the only one that has it."

"He has a good many maps. May I introduce myself? I am Raven, Leont's brother. I welcome you to Darkess," Raven said, taking her hand in his.

"Nice meeting you," Lorena stammered, watching as he lowered his lips to her hand and gently kissed her.

His lips were freezing, yet they sent a warm shudder through Lorena. The man then smiled and gazed up, his eyes taking hold of hers.

"I will bring you to Leont, though, if there's anything I personally can do to help you in your mission, I would be delighted."

"Thank you," Lorena whispered and watched as the man turned and led the group towards the castle.

Lorena kept a safe distance away from Raven as he led them to the foot of one of the cliffs and then snapped his fingers. Instantly, the cliff transformed into a long flight of smooth, flat stone steps, and the sailors began to follow the man up, watching their footing carefully.

"He must have excellent balance to be able to walk so steadily up these," Scadis said to Lorena after she had taken her twenty-fifth step.

"Yes," she nodded, not daring to look down. She was afraid of heights, and she knew that she was already a ways up.

Her foot suddenly caught the bottom of her skirt, and she slipped, letting out a cry as she did so. Panic flooded through her body as she landed on her knees and began to slide back down the steps towards the ocean. She struggled to grab hold of something, but everything was too smooth, and she couldn't catch hold.

A hand instantly grabbed one of hers, and with the strength of a lion, she was pulled up to her feet by that one hand and was carefully arighted.

"Are you all right?" Raven asked, watching as the beautiful woman leaned back against one of the cliff walls and closed her eyes, taking in deep breaths.

"Yes," she wheezed, her hand moving to her chest as her body trembled.

"I beg you to let me assist you. I daresay you are unaccustomed to such stairs," Raven said, offering her his hand.

That near fall had startled Lorena immensely, and she was more afraid of falling than of being close to a vampire. She grabbed hold of his strong hand and let him lead her up the stairs, after the rest of the sailors, who had originally stopped to see that she was safe, but were now moving forward again.

The lady, puppy, sailors, and vampire arrived at the castle twenty-five minutes later. The immense black doors were immediately opened for them, and Raven led the way into the dark castle.

The castle was just as Lorena expected a vampire castle would be like. There were dark, stone corridors lit by candles, and elegant, immense chandeliers hanging overhead.

"Leont is in the parlor at the moment, but he will want to see you," Raven said, stopping outside another huge door. He opened the door and then gestured for his guests to step inside. Wilburus led the way, followed by Ragetti, four of the other sailors, and Lorena.

The study was large and dimly lit. There were immense pieces of leather furniture in the center of the room, all facing an enormous fireplace, which provided the room's only lighting. There were three people sitting on the furniture, and one of them immediately stood up and greeted the visitors.

"Why, Lord Wilburus and my dear friend Ragetti! What brings you here on this sunny, delightful day?"

_Sunny? _Lorena frowned. _How can he tell it's sunny? There are drapes covering every window!_

"Leont," Wilburus grinned, bowing curtly to the tall, dark-haired vampire. "I have brought a guest with me."

"A guest?" Leont asked, turning his spectacled eyes to Lorena. "My goodness gracious! Merciful heavens!" he exclaimed, moving to Lorena with one long, sweeping stride. "How familiar you look, my dear! Do you mind?"

He took her hand in his and lowered his mouth to her hand. She thought, for a moment, that he was going to kiss her, as Raven already had, but to her surprise, his lips didn't touch her. Instead, he took in a deep breath, and then he snapped to attention, his violet eyes glittering with delight.

"I knew it! You're one of Lord Vorian's children! And there's certainly a touch of Lady Evelyn about you! How splendid to have a human of such noteworthy blood in my abode!"

"Blood?" Lorena asked, the color draining from her face.

"Oh come now. I don't do anything with blood anymore," Leont said, shaking his head. "I have quite the liking for a good, strong tea. None of us will hurt you, my dear. Let me introduce to you my wife, Katherina, and my son, Randolph."

A slender woman stood up from the couch and wrapped her hand around Leont's arm, her ebony eyes gazing warmly into Lorena's. A young man stood next to her, tall and thin, with brown hair and purple eyes, like his father.

"We simply must have a celebration tonight!" Leont said. "One of Vorian's children has returned to us!"

"She came with a mission, Leont," Raven chuckled from Lorena's side.

"Oh? And what mission might that be, my lady?" Leont asked, smiling at Lorena.

"I am after the Franisse," Lorena said quietly, timidly. "I was told that you have the only maps showing where it is."

"Indeed I do," Leont said proudly. "And I would gladly give it to you, my dear, but only after a celebration, if you please? We are so glad to have you! And you must stay the night and rest a bit! Surely, you are happy to be off that annoying ship!"

"I don't know that I feel comfortable with spending the night here," Lorena said, shifting her feet slightly. "No offence, but you and your family _are_ vampires."

"Who haven't had a lick of blood since who knows when," Leont said. "Please, my lady, won't you stay, so we can properly celebrate and I can speak with you about your parents and yourself a bit?"

"They were my great grandparents," Lorena sighed. "I suppose, since you shall be doing me a great favor, I could stay one night…"

"Splendid! Raven, send out an invitation to everyone on the island!" Leont exclaimed. "Tell them to come tonight for a grand banquet and a dance. Inform them that Lord Vorian and Lady Evelyn's child is here! Oh, it shall be a grand occasion!" he said, bounding to Lorena and shaking her hand. "And we simply _must _get you into different clothes! That pirate garb won't do at all here! Not at all! Katherina, show Lady Lorena and her pet to the chambers she shall be abiding in, and please, find her an elegant and appropriate dress to wear! We cannot have Lord Vorian's child appearing in such garb as hers, can we?"


	16. In Which There Is a Hungry Vampire

Chapter Fifteen

"All right, Scadis. How do I look?"

Lorena twirled in her new dress, letting Scadis have a good look at it.

The dress was made of dark green silk, and it had lacy sleeves just draping off Lorena's arms. It was beautiful and clung gently to her form, making it lovelier. The sleeves were just barely off Lorena's shoulders, but she was uncomfortable showing so much skin around vampires, so she had asked Katherina for a shawl to cover her skin. The woman's long hair was down, and she looked like she fit right in with the inhabitants of the castle.

"You look lovely," Scadis smiled, flying about her, studying her appearance. "Like a queen."

"You really want me to end up with Rian, don't you?" Lorena grinned, shaking her head.

"You would be a perfect match. Ah! Someone's outside the door. Time for the banquet," Scadis said eagerly, and as soon as he was finished speaking, someone knocked.

Lorena went to the door, wrapping her shawl more tightly around her, and then opened the door to see Raven standing there, dressed in a black waistcoat, blood red poet shirt, and black breeches. He smiled at her, again showing his pointed teeth, and then bowed.

"My lady, I have come to escort you to the banquet," he said, and then offered his arm.

Lorena took it graciously, looking back at Scadis to make sure he was following.

"You seem so uptight, Lady Lorena," Raven said, leading her down a dark corridor. "Is anything the matter?"

"I don't mean any offense," Lorena said slowly. "But I'm in a castle full of vampires. You don't have a very good reputation."

"We don't drink blood, as my brother stated," Raven smiled knowingly. "We drink tea. Extremely strong tea. You'll probably have to water it down quite a bit when you get a cup of it. The only thing you have to worry about is bleeding."

"Excuse me?" Lorena frowned.

"If you get cut, make sure you cover it up as fast as you can. Some of us, unfortunately, did drink blood before Lady Evelyn came along with Black Pearl Tea. It is extremely, _extremely_ tempting for us few to smell blood and not go after it. It's a lust we can't fully satiate, not even with steeped tea."

"Oh. I'll definitely keep that in mind," Lorena said, watching as they neared a great wooden door behind which was all sorts of talking and laughter.

Raven opened the door, and Lorena stepped into the crowded dining hall. There was one extremely long table taking up half the room. It stretched from one end of the room to the other, and there were people seated on every side of it. Leont was at the head of the table, and as soon as he saw Lorena, he clapped his hands together and beckoned for everyone to stand, vampires and sailors alike.

"Ladies and gentlemen, to the child of Lord Vorian and Lady Evelyn!"

"Cheers!" Everyone called, and toasted Lorena.

She blushed nervously and sat down at her appointed seat next to Leont.

"You look charming, absolutely charming, my dear Lorena," Leont smiled as Raven sat next to her.

"Thank you for the new clothes."

"I regret to inform you, Lorena, but we have a vicious sea storm approaching that shall probably last a couple of days. I think it would be safest if you stayed here," Leont said, taking a sip of his tea. "Try the tea."

Lorena took her steaming cup in her hands and studied the inside contents carefully. The liquid was dark brown and smelled like tea, so it must have been safe to drink. She raised it to her lips, took a sip, and then choked as the tea herbs rubbed against her throat. The stuff was strong! Far, far too strong!

"Oh dear," Leont frowned. "I do apologize. We drink our tea almost straight from the tea bags. Raven, hand her that pitcher of water, if you please?"

Raven immediately poured a vast amount of warm water into Lorena's cup, and she then took the cup and drank again, trying to clear her throat.

"Much better," she breathed, an embarrassed smile showing on her face.

"We often forget to water that down for guests. We need our tea especially strong," Leont explained. "Ah! Here comes the food!"

Servants placed huge platters of chicken and vegetables on the table, and Lorena was encouraged to help herself. She did so, listening to Leont talk about her family as she helped herself. He had so much to say about Lord Vorian, and not a single word came from his mouth that was unflattering or critical.

"I've never heard anything bad about my great grandfather," Lorena spoke when he was finished. "Surely, he must have had some flaws."

"He did," Leont nodded. "When he was a child, he was the mischief maker of the Fae palace."

"How do you know that?"

"He told me. Using his special power, he created an ice skating rink in the ballroom, through the hallway, and across a great staircase. He and King Jareth had a great deal of fun, until the high king stepped out of the throne room and slipped on the ice. Lord Vorian also had a tendency to imitate his and King Jareth's instructors, making the same faces they did, or making foolish faces to delight Jareth. His greatest flaw, though," Leont said thoughtfully, chewing a piece of meat and then swallowing before he spoke. "Was leaving behind his world for Evelyn's."

"That was a flaw?" Lorena asked, leaning forward eagerly.

"Yes. He could have stayed here and been made lord of several of Jareth's cities, and yet, he chose to leave his power, his friends, and his world behind to stay with Evelyn."

"I don't think that was a flaw," Lorena said quietly. "That was true love. He sacrificed everything for her."

"And she rewarded him whole-heartedly for it," Leont smiled. "They had twelve children and lived quite happily until they died, or so I'm told."

The meal was finished, and then dancing began. The other half of the banquet hall was used for a dance floor, and musicians began to play slow music that sounded terribly like dirges, but there was something magical about each song, something deep and beautiful.

Lorena didn't want to dance, but chose instead to remain seated and watch everyone else. The vampires were all exceptional dancers, and she laughed when Ragetti attempted to dance with one of the women. He was clumsy with unsure footing, and the woman held him pressed close, trying to keep him standing up straight.

Wilburus sat next to Lorena, keeping her company as they watched the vampires' versions of the Flamenco and the Tango. They seemed to like the closer contact dances, which gave Lorena all the more reason not to dance.

When the celebration was finished, Raven brought Lorena and Scadis back to her chambers for the night and left them there with a bow. A nightgown had been provided for Lorena, and while Scadis was talking outside her door with Raven, she changed into it. She then let the dog creature in, settled down in her bed, and fell asleep.

Morning came, bringing with it torrents of rain, immense thunder, and a dangerous amount of lightning. Lorena stayed inside of the castle, speaking with the vampires and sailors. They played several games of chess in the morning, which were very amusing to watch, for Leont and Wilburus especially argued over the chessboard. Leont was convinced that the playing pieces involved vampires, but Wilburus demanded that the pieces were ship pieces, and so they constantly argued over it.

Lorena played chess with Raven, and she found him to be a very quiet, studious opponent. He didn't speak much, but spent a good deal of time thinking, and he beat her both times they played. He was too alert, too detailed, for her to beat him.

When the afternoon arrived, it was completely dark outside and especially dark inside from the storm. Lorena made her way back to her room to get a book (there was a large bookshelf full of books in her chamber) and she had great difficulty seeing. She stumbled on one of the stairs and then lunged forward, grabbing hold of one of the walls to keep her upright. The walls were made of roughly cut rocks, and she found, to her immense pain, that her right hand had fallen against one of the sharp parts of the rock. She let out a cry of pain as the rock cut into her hand, making a deep cut and drawing blood. She looked around hurriedly to see if anyone was near, and she pushed herself off the wall when she heard someone running towards her down a dark corridor, apparently having heard her cry.

"Lady Lorena! Are you all right?" Raven cried, running towards her.

"No! Stop!" Lorena shouted, turning her back to him and ripping off part of her dress.

The cut was nearly gushing with blood and she hastily wrapped fabric tightly around it, making her hand throb in agony, but she was far more afraid of the man approaching her than she was of the cut.

"Are you certain?"

"Raven, don't come anywhere near me!" Lorena cried out in pain as the fabric tightened against her cut. "I hurt myself! Don't come close!"

She heard him stop, a couple of yards behind her, and she knew, from the uncomfortable silence that suddenly overcame him, that he had smelled her blood. How couldn't he? It was oozing steadily over her hand, threatening to soak through the strips of fabric she had wrapped around it.

"Lorena," Raven whispered. "That's an immense amount of blood. You need help."

"And you can't help me. Stay away," Lorena said, turning her face to look at him.

He saw how pale her face was, due to the anxiety she had because of her cut, and it worried him.

"You might need stitches," Raven said slowly. "If you don't take care of that, you could go into shock."

"Don't come any closer!" Lorena warned, beginning to walk hastily towards her room. "I'll be fine. Thank you, Raven."

She burst into her room and then slammed the door shut behind her, locking it. She then pulled the fabric off her hand and hissed when she saw how the blood was seeping through her cut. She looked around the room, found an old, ripped dress, and quickly pulled fabric from it and wrapped it around her cut. She then searched some more and found a glove, which she hastily used to cover her hand.

Raven felt sick. He saw the girl turn and run from him, and he felt awful having scared her so terribly. But he felt even worse because there was a familiar heat flowing through his blood, a heat that urged him to lunge forward and grab the woman. Blood. He hadn't had blood in centuries. And the smell, the smell of it drove him crazy. And she, Lorena, was bleeding profusely. Surely she had plenty of blood to spare… No! No, that would have been horrid! He wouldn't dare touch the woman! Because, if he got a single taste, he'd have to have more. And if he had more, that would push him towards her throat, and then he'd end up killing her…

Raven turned and walked quickly out of the dark corridor, and then he broke into a run. He ran as fast as he could towards the study where his family was, wanting to surround himself with others. Wanting to block out the smell of her scent, the crimson color of the blood he had seen dripping over her fair flesh.

But as the afternoon passed, and evening came, he couldn't erase her smell. He couldn't stop the wild fever that raged through his body that demanded he get some of that blood. Raven dreaded seeing Lorena in the dining room, dreaded sitting across from her at the table. Whether or not she had covered her hand, whether or not it had stopped bleeding, he would still be able to smell it, to sense it, and it would drive him mad.

Lorena did arrive for dinner, her hand covered with a glove, which she kept hidden underneath the table. Wilburus was concerned when he saw the woman eating with her left hand, but he didn't say anything. Lorena kept her eyes averted to her plate, knowing that Raven was sitting right in front of her and was probably struggling immensely.

He was. He was being consumed by his lust for blood, and the fact that she was an extremely attractive woman didn't help matters. It would be so simple to lure her and then get just one taste.

"You seem really quiet, Lorena, and your face is pale. Are you all right?" Wilburus asked, turning to look at Lorena as she stabbed unsuccessfully at a cooked carrot.

"I'm okay," Lorena nodded tiredly. "I'm just really, really tired."

She was still bleeding. Just the thought of it made Raven's eyes widen, and his burgundy irises began to darken of their own accord.

He knew, when Lorena stood up after the meal and left the table, that he could no longer control himself. Hunger flowed through his veins, pushing him forward, and he stood up right after she did.

"Good night, Leont, guests," he nodded to everyone at the table and then left the room. Quickly, silently, he made his way to a dark hallway and then began to move down it, knowing that he could get to Lorena's room before she did. His fangs dripped with venom as he moved hurriedly, with superhuman speed, his body pressing him for the food he so horrendously desired.

Lorena shuddered as she walked towards her room, pulling her glove off as she did so. The blood had stained through her makeshift bandages, and she was afraid. She couldn't stop the bleeding. It wasn't coming as steadily as it had before, but it was still dripping through the bandages, and she could feel an immense weariness and an extreme cold surging through her body. She needed to get warm, needed to sleep…

Lorena stepped into her room and then stopped short when she sensed someone else was there. She turned and saw someone standing in the shadows behind her open door, a pair of eyes nearly glowing in the darkness.

"Oh no," she whispered, stepping back as she saw Raven moving towards her.

He looked resplendent. His dark hair was shining in the dim lighting, and he looked horrifyingly strong, powerful. She could tell, from the color of his eyes, how they were shining, that he had lost his self-control. She opened her mouth to scream, but before she could, he threw himself at her, putting his gloved hand over her mouth and slamming her body against a wall.

"Shh…" he spoke, his eyes inches away from her own. "I had to see you, Lady Lorena."

Lorena's eyes widened with fear as he kept his hand pressed to her mouth and then moved his body so it was nearly crushing her against the wall.

"There's so much I want to say to you. You are stunningly beautiful, did you know that?"

"And you are a bloodthirsty vampire," Lorena murmured beneath his hand. She moved her hands quickly to his and then grabbed hold of his wrist, trying to pull it away from her.

He chuckled and let her move his wrist. He then grabbed her wrists and held them hard against the wall. He moved his face closer to hers, letting his breath sweep over her.

Lorena kept her eyes turned away from his, remembering Trinity's warning to never look a vampire in the eyes. Especially not now.

"You're such a brave fighter," Raven whispered and took both her wrists in one hand so that he was free to move the other hand to her cheek. He ran his leather-clad fingers down her silky skin and then turned her face so she was forced to look into his eyes.

Immediately, Lorena was entranced. His eyes were so beautiful, so perfectly dark; she wanted to drown in them. Her breath hitched in her throat, and Raven smiled gently.

"You're a goddess among the women of this world. You know that, don't you?" he asked, moving his lips to her forehead and kissing her slowly.

"I've heard an awful lot of rumors about vampires," Lorena whispered hoarsely, struggling to fight but unable to do so. Every time he gazed into her eyes, she melted. By the time he spoke, warmth was flooding through her body, erasing her chilliness.

"And what have you heard?" he whispered, moving his lips to the corner of her mouth.

"You're dangerous," Lorena breathed and then let out a sharp gasp when he kissed the edge of her lips.

"Dangerous? I like that," Raven smiled, his eyes glittering as he kissed her chin gently and then let his lips trail to her neck.

Lorena was barely awake. Somehow his actions were putting her to sleep, and she didn't mind. For some odd reason, she didn't mind his closeness, didn't mind his lips against her skin. She let out a light sigh and moved her hands to his hair as he pressed kisses against her skin.

Most of her neck was hidden by her shawl, and Raven gazed into her eyes, keeping her entranced, as he snaked his fingers to her shawl and then pushed it away, letting him see her bare neck.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, rubbing his cheek against hers as the smell of her blood infiltrated his senses. Just as his eyes intoxicated her, he was drugged by the scent of her blood.

"I…can't…fight…" Lorena struggled, tears flooding into her eyes as he put his hands behind her neck and then lowered his lips to her throat, gently kissing her.

"Then don't," he murmured, pressing his mouth against her neck and taking in a deep breath of her flesh.

"Something's wrong," Lorena choked, closing her eyes against the feel of his mouth. She didn't see him parting his lips, didn't feel his fangs beginning to press against her throat. Her whole body was numb, not from him, but from her loss of blood. "I don't think Rian would…like this…" she choked as Raven growled and closed his eyes tightly, eagerly anticipating her taste.

She couldn't breathe suddenly, and to Raven's surprise, the woman fainted. He held her tightly to the wall, holding her up, trying to get her blood but abruptly feeling like a predator. How could he do this to someone unconscious?

He didn't have much time to consider, for a fist suddenly caught the side of his head, and he broke away from the woman with a cry. Sense suddenly flooded through his body. His eyes cleared, and he watched, stunned, as Lorena fell and a man grabbed her in his arms.

"What did I just do?" Raven panicked, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"You just about killed the woman of my choosing," Lorena's rescuer growled, turning his head to look up at Raven.

"King Vorian!" Raven gasped, falling onto his knees. "My king, I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I couldn't stop! It just…just overwhelmed me!"

"I understand," Rian said compassionately, standing up with Lorena in his arms. "How is she unconscious?"

"She's bleeding profusely," Raven choked, horrified by his own actions.

"Where?" Rian asked angrily, moving Lorena's hair away from her neck and running his fingers searchingly against her throat.

"Her right hand. She cut it earlier. That's how I got so…rabid."

"Go get Leont," Rian said, studying Lorena's hand for a moment and then carrying her to her bed and laying her on it. "Tell him to get some wet cloths that have tea on them."

"Tea?"

"She probably just about bled to death," Rian nodded, pushing Lorena's hair away from her face. "The tea will help heal her cut somewhat, though I'm going to have to do most of it."

"Sire, I am so, so sorry," Raven gulped moving towards the door. "I was…"

"Blind, deaf, and brainless," Rian nodded understandingly. "Go get Leont. She needs immediate assistance."

Raven immediately left, running as quickly as he could to find Leont. Rian took Lorena's right hand in his and began to pull the bandages off her hand. The bandages were soaked through, and the new king frowned with concern when he saw the immense gash in her small hand.

Three minutes later, Leont burst into the room with a whole stack of tea-dampened towels. Wilburus, Ragetti, and Scadis were right behind the vampire, and Rian held up his hand as soon as Leont entered the room.

"Don't come any closer, Leont. She's bleeding fiercely and just had a dangerous encounter with your brother."

"Oh my!" Leont exclaimed, turning to look at Raven.

"And I'm so ashamed," Raven said, bowing his head. "I didn't know what I was doing."

"Enough of that. The only one you owe an apology to right now is Lorena," Rian said. "Wilburus, bring me the towels. Leont, if you and Raven wouldn't mind leaving, she'll be as good as new in a few minutes."

Leont nodded and put his hand on Raven's shoulder. The vampires left the room, and Wilburus, Ragetti, and Scadis rushed to Rian's side as he began to dab at Lorena's blood with one of the towels.

"That looks terrible! Why didn't she tell us?" Scadis panicked, watching more blood seep slowly out of the cut as Rian cleaned.

"I need this to stop bleeding for just a second," Rian said, ignoring the question. "Ragetti, you've dealt with wounds like this before. Come here and stop the bleeding."

"If she wakes up, the shock could kill her," Ragetti said worriedly, moving to Rian's side and grabbing hold of the towel. "You need to find a way to keep her asleep."

"She needs something soothing," Wilburus nodded. "That will keep her unconscious."

"You work on cutting off the blood flow and let me know when you've done that," Rian instructed Ragetti. "I'll take care of the soothing part."

Ragetti nodded and placed the towel carefully on the skin around Lorena's wound.

"She's starting to move!" Scadis warned.

"I don't want to kill her," Ragetti said worriedly. "Sire?"

"I'll take care of keeping her asleep. Go," Rian ordered.

Ragetti immediately began to put pressure on Lorena's skin, slowly cutting off the blood.

Rian moved to Lorena's head and lowered his face to hers. He then pressed his lips against hers, kissing her slowly and soothingly, hoping desperately that it would keep her asleep.

"That's an idea," Ragetti grinned, watching Lorena's blood. "It's stopping, Sire."

"Let me know when it's completely stopped," Rian murmured, his mouth still against Lorena's. "This seems to be working."

"It…stopped," Ragetti said, and Rian immediately moved away from Lorena's face.

Lorena's eyes opened, and Wilburus put his hand to her forehead, keeping her down.

"Shh…" he said softly. "We're fixing your wound."

"Rian?" Lorena asked, eyes narrowed as she saw the king take her hand in his.

"One and the same," Rian smiled and then pressed his lips to her cut.

"What are you doing? If you tell me you're part vampire, Rian, I will scream!" Lorena gasped, trying to sit up and failing against Wilburus' hands.

"Strangely, in order to heal someone, I have to kiss them," Rian said, moving his mouth away from her cut and watching as the wound began to close on its own.

"Sort of what you call ironic," Ragetti said, bewildered as the cut completely closed and then vanished into Lorena's skin.

"Someone wants to apologize to you," Rian said, helping Lorena sit up.

"Who?" she asked, feeling dizzy from her lack of blood.

"Raven."

"He tried to kill me!" Lorena exclaimed, her eyes wide with terror. "Rian, it almost worked!" She grabbed hold of Rian's shirt, clinging tightly to him and shivering fiercely.

"But he didn't mean it," Rian said gently, savoring the scent of her hair. "He's so upset with himself. He's punished himself enough. Wilburus, throw the bandages, glove, and towels into the fire in the hearth. Then let Raven in."

"He'll try and kill me again!" Lorena sobbed, burying her face in Rian's chest, still holding his shirt tightly in his hands.

"I won't let him hurt you. I'm right here," Rian said soothingly and then looked up when Raven entered the room.

"Lady Lorena," Raven said, hurrying towards the woman and then dropping onto his knees. "I am so, so sorry! I hurt you terribly! I was a complete fool! I could almost kill myself for trying to harm you! I beg your forgiveness, my lady! Please, please forgive me! Can you find it in your heart to pardon such a monster?"

"You aren't a monster," Lorena whispered, half of her face hidden against Rian's chest. "I forgive you, Raven."

"Oh, my lady, thank you so much! You have freed me from such a burden!" Raven cried out, and two tears streamed down his cheek. "How can I ever repay your for your forgiveness?"

"Don't do it again?" Lorena suggested quietly.

"No, my lady! Never again!" Raven exclaimed. "I leave you now, my lady."

He stood up, bowed deeply, and then left the room.

"It is late, my lady. I believe we shall retire for the night," Wilburus said. "I will sleep outside your chambers, right by the door, so if you need me, just call."

"And I'll be in the next room," Ragetti smiled. "Just shout if you need me."

"Thank you," Lorena sighed, closing her eyes against Rian's chest.

"And I, of course, shall be at the foot of your bed," Scadis said, moving to Lorena and then nuzzling her hand gently with his nose. "I am so glad you are safe."

"I shall leave," Rian whispered into Lorena's ear as Scadis made himself comfortable on the bed.

"No. Don't, please," Lorena said tiredly, falling asleep. "Don' leave me," she breathed, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her face into his shirt. "How did you know to come?"

"You said my name," Rian smiled. "Darling, I would gladly stay, but I'm afraid, in your present state of mind, you don't know fully what you're asking, and I would be taking advantage of your weariness if I stayed."

"I know what I'm asking," Lorena yawned. "Please…don't leave. I feel so safe…here…in your arms."

"Very well then," Rian whispered and then stood up, cradling her in his arms. He carried her to a large, plush recliner in front of the fireplace and then sat down and pulled her against him. She was already asleep, completely comfortable in his embrace, and Rian smiled softly and pushed some loose strands of brown hair off her forehead. He then bent his head and kissed her forehead. She murmured something in her sleep, cuddling closer to him, and then smiled. Rian closed his eyes and let himself drift into sleep, immensely honored that the beautiful woman trusted him enough to hold her close.

Scadis flitted quietly off the bed, pulling a large blanket with him, and then draped it over the Fae king and the woman whom, Scadis knew, was rightfully the man's queen.

Trinity smiled when she saw her son fast asleep with the woman of his desires in his arms, and then she turned and went back to her bed where Jareth was already asleep, pleased that Lorena had asked for Rian and trusted him so implicitly.


	17. Which Is Awkward

Chapter Sixteen

Lorena cuddled up in her blankets, her arm wrapped tightly around them and a faint smile on her face. It didn't surprise her at all that Rian had placed her in her bed when she fell asleep and then left her alone. He was a gentleman, and the last thing he wanted to do was frighten her or take advantage of her.

She turned over and opened her eyes, almost hoping that Rian was still in the recliner by the fireplace, but he no longer was, and for a fleeting second, she wondered if she had dreamed the previous night or it had really happened.

There was a faint snore from the foot of Lorena's bed, and she sat up and looked to the edge to see Scadis curled up in a fuzzy ball. She smiled, reached out with her hand, and patted his head gently.

"My lady!" he spoke, immediately waking up. "How are you this morning?"

"Quite well, Scadis. Thank you."

"After all that happened last night, I had hoped you wouldn't have nightmares," Scadis said, getting up and stretching. "It seems as though the storm has stopped."

"It has," Lorena nodded, listening for the rain and thunder and not hearing any of it. "That means we can leave today."

She climbed out of her bed and quickly combed her fingers through her long, tousled hair. There was a knock on her door and she moved to it quickly and opened it just a crack, to be careful.

"Yes?" she asked, looking at the gangly boy that stood before her.

"Lord Leont seeks your presence in the drawing room right down the hall," he said curtly.

"Now?"

"Yes please."

"Thank you," Lorena nodded and then stepped out of her room. "Scadis?" she called, and the boy abruptly cleared his throat.

"Just you please, Lady Lorena."

Lorena gulped nervously and then stepped out into the hall. The boy showed her to the appropriate door, opened it for her, and then gestured for her to go inside.

Lorena wasn't at all comfortable as she walked into the dark drawing room and the door was closed behind her. There was a large fire dancing in an immense hearth, making her hot, for it was already warm outside, but vampires were always cold. Leont was sitting at a large desk, but he stood as soon as he saw Lorena, and he smiled his best smile.

"Lady Lorena," he bowed and then gestured for her to join him at the desk. "I know you must be uncomfortable after your experience last night, and I truly apologize for that. Raven is young and easily drawn to…an attractive young lady. Won't you sit down?"

"No, thank you," Lorena said sharply and immediately regretted it when she saw the touch of pain in Leont's violet eyes. "I mean, yes, thank you," she said, taking a seat in front of the desk.

"You must be hungry," Leont said, holding a plate of meat out to her. "There's also a mug of tea on the desk for you."

"Thank you," Lorena said quietly, taking a piece of meat and then picking up her steaming mug. "What did you wish to see me about?"

"Your map, my lady."

Lorena watched silently as Leont unrolled a large piece of parchment and then held it out towards her with two hands. On the intricate, faded old map, Lorena could see Darkess, the ocean, the Labyrinth, and the tiny islands that filled the ocean.

"This island right here is where the Franisse is located," Leont said, pointing to an island that was at least two days' journey away from Darkess. "The waters that surround it are extremely dangerous. There are jagged rocks just beneath the surface of the water, and they have pierced many a ship. It is impossible for a ship to sail into the harbor of that island. The only way I know of to get that rock is for someone to swim into the mouth of the island and retrieve it. I warn you well in advance. It has never been accomplished. No one who swims into the island has survived."

"Because of the Sea Serpent?" Lorena asked.

"No. He is outside of the island. No one seems to know what's inside. Here, I also have a letter for you."

He pulled a faded piece of paper out of his breast pocket and handed it to her. Lorena's fingers began to tremble, for reasons she couldn't understand, as she took the weathered paper. The handwriting on the paper was exquisite. It was perfectly legible and was written in graceful, beautiful calligraphy.

"I welcome you into my world, though, at this point in time, I am no longer alive," the letter read.

"For you who will be journeying into the Island Pointess, I urge you to sing as you enter the island. Sing loudly and clearly…it will drown out the perils within. Also bring a dagger or sword with you. There may be cause for you to use it. If it is the Franisse you seek, I plead with you to learn why it is so valuable. Do everything in your power to come to an understanding of why it is so sought after. I myself do not know, but I fear it holds immeasurable dangers.

I, Vorian, am under the impression that if this letter is handed to you, you are one of my descendants. I may never have seen you, but I love you and cherish you as my own, as does Evelyn. One last request I wish of you, and this is no simple appeal. You are of Fae blood, beloved child, and are indebted to his majesty, King Jareth of the Labyrinth, for I am his greatest friend. Once we clasped hands and made an arrangement. We were both children at the time, but we swore to one another, with utmost seriousness, that one day, our children would join together, uniting the households of the Fae royal family and the Water People. I am begging _you_, whomever you may be, to find a member of the royal family and unite yourself to them. Love them, cherish them, and honor your family name. If this is too difficult a burden for you to bear, then show this letter to Jareth, and the pact will be extinguished.

Travel carefully, and may God bless you.

Lord Vorian."

"I hope you found that letter useful," Leont said quietly.

"You've read it before," Lorena whispered, the letter trembling in her hands.

"I have. I was the guardian of that letter. Go to the Island Pointess, Lady Lorena, daughter of Lord Vorian and Lady Evelyn," Leont said, putting his hands kindly on her shoulders. "Go, and make your ancestors proud. And, might I add…" He moved his fingers to her chin and lifted her face gently so that she could gaze into his purple irises and he could look into her green eyes. "Consider Lord Vorian's last request. This was the last letter he wrote that made it into our world. He held his promise with Jareth to be of the utmost importance. I know King Rian was here last night, and he loves you. I can see it in a man's eyes when he loves a woman. And you, my dear, snuggled up quite comfortably against him. Consider him to be a worthy helpmate, a worthy man to be united to in matrimony."

"I will consider it," Lorena nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I wish I could have met him, my great grandfather, Lord Leont."

"He lives in you," Leont smiled, wiping away her tears. "Now finish your meal, my lady, for your crew wishes to leave as soon as you are prepared."

When breakfast was finished, Lorena joined the rest of the _Autumn Pearl's _crew at the foot of the island and said her farewells to the vampires. Leont was very sad to see her go, he expressed that profoundly, and he wished her the best of fortune. Raven was still ashamed of himself, but Lorena treated him graciously, like a queen, and wished him well. He then presented her with a gift, a beautiful necklace made of black stone with a beautiful, dewdrop-shaped crystal on the end. To the man's utmost honor and delight, Lorena asked him to help her get it on, and he eagerly put the necklace around her neck and clasped it into place, so happy that she had forgiven him enough to even let him _look_ at her neck, never mind put a necklace around it.

The crew that had stayed back on the ship was overjoyed to see Lorena and the other sailors return, and they immediately set sail, traveling towards Island Pointess. Lorena stood at the ship's railing, waving to the vampires until she could see them no longer.

"That necklace is charming," Wilburus spoke, watching Ragetti study Lorena's map.

"It is. I think it might have some kind of enchantment on it, but I don't know what. Look at how the crystal glows," Lorena said, holding the crystal in her hand and studying it. "I wonder what it does?"

"Nothing dangerous, I am sure," Wilburus said. "Leont and his family are good people. They have a bit of a problem with blood, but they're otherwise fine."

"I was warned to expect severe storms. With the way the weather is, I'm guessing we'll get a storm soon," Lorena frowned, feeling the immense humidity in the air.

"You're right about that," Wilburus smiled. "But I wouldn't worry about that right now. At least we're on the right track, Lorena. We know exactly where we're going."

Lorena nodded and gazed ahead. At least they had the map now and they were headed in the right direction.

Rian sat quietly on his throne, stroking his chin thoughtfully, his mind far away. She had called him. Last night, when she was in so much danger, the only name she had thought of to speak had been his.

And then he had kissed her.

Shivers went through the new king's body as he remembered that touch. No, she hadn't kissed him back, for she had been unconscious, but there had been something magical about that kiss, something so precious, so incredibly pure. Somehow, his lips had felt perfect against hers, like there was no one else that his kiss belonged to.

To make matters even more special, when she had awoken, she had begged him to stay with her. She had cuddled up against him, completely trusting him. He could still feel her warmth against him, still feel her breathing, her dark hair pressed against his collarbone as her soft cheek rested against his chest.

He could have slept like that every night.

"King Vorian!" A whiny voice called, and Rian sighed and looked up as Laris and two of the other Council members entered the throne room.

"You interfered with the girl's testing!"

"If I hadn't, she would have died, and she called for me," Rian frowned, standing up as the members approached.

"All the same, because of your interference, now we must make her challenge more difficult."

"You will do no such thing," Rian growled. "You never said anything about me not being allowed to help her, and as my mother spoke with you, I am to be permitted to see Lorena whenever I wish."

"Nevertheless…"

"No!" Rian shouted, stepping towards Laris and sticking his face right in the face of his fat cousin. "I almost get the feeling you are trying to kill Lorena off yourself, or at least make her miserable. You didn't mind at all that she was nearly poisoned by a vampire! You almost delighted in it! You listen!"

He stuck a finger in Laris' face and lowered his voice, sounding more dangerous, more threatening, just as his father did.

"I," he spoke clearly, his voice leaving no room for argument. "Am the king. The sooner all of you realize it, the better. Don't make me send all of you to the Bog. I love Lorena. Yes, I do. I would call that out to the whole world, if you wished. I don't know what you're hoping to accomplish by this test of hers, but woe unto you if you're trying to destroy her or make her hate me. I will not, _will not _tolerate disloyalty amongst my Council. I would sooner plunge you into the Bog of Eternal Stench than have you continually challenge me. I am the king, and as such, you have no right to challenge me or question my motives on anything. Am I understood, or am I going to have to prove the worth of my words to you?"

The Council members were left silent, and Laris sputtered with rage, but couldn't think of a single intelligent thing to say.

"Good," Rian spoke, turning his back to them and walking to his throne. "Now, since you obviously have nothing of any great importance to share with me, leave."

He listened, his eyes dark as Laris and his followers left. He then produced a crystal and gazed into it. His eyes widened as he watched the ship carrying his precious love towards an immense swirl of water in the ocean. They were headed right into a hurricane, and there was nothing he could do about it, for they were outside of the Labyrinth boundaries.

What began as a light rain with short gusts of wind became a torrential downpour with winds strong enough to nearly overturn the _Autumn Pearl_. The storm came sneakily, giving barely any warning as it approached the ship. When it hit, though, it hit with full force.

"Lorena! Get below deck!" Wilburus shouted over the thunder as he held tight to the helm, trying fruitlessly to steer as the ship was tossed wildly about with the immense waves.

"Please let me stay on deck! You need all the help you can get!" Lorena cried out above the raging wind. "These sail ropes are nearly done for!"

"Then there's nothing else we can do!" Ragetti yelled.

"My great grandfather had power over the water!" Lorena called. "Maybe I can do something!"

"There were some storms so large he couldn't do anything!" Wilburus answered. "This is the kind he couldn't handle!"

"But maybe there is something I can do! Maybe he didn't have much of a chance to try against these storms!" Lorena gasped as a wave washed over her, soaking her to her skin.

There was a loud crunching sound as the wood in one of the masts was shattered and the mast began to fall. Lorena saw it coming and began to run towards the other side of the ship, stumbling over other sailors and sliding objects as she did so. The mast crashed to the deck, hitting several men in the process, and nearly knocking Lorena overboard. The woman didn't pay attention to how close she had come to getting hurt, but instead ran to the fallen sailors who were trapped under the sails. She drew a dagger from her skirt and immediately began cutting parts of the sails, carefully, so they wouldn't be too hard to mend back up, and then helped pull some of the men out from their prison.

Together, Lorena, Wilburus, and several others struggled to pull the men below deck while the ship's physician cared for the broken limbs he was approached with.

The last man had just been brought off the deck, and Lorena had just jumped towards another sail rope, when Ragetti cried out, his voice barely audible above the lightening and wind.

"Tidal wave! Everyone grab hold of something!"

Immediately, Lorena grabbed hold of the railing, and she watched, eyes wide with terror, as the enormous wave, over fifty feet high, rolled towards the ship, gathering more height as it approached.

_Oh God, _Lorena prayed, clinging to the railing with a death grip. _Oh God, please help us! We're going to go under!_

The wave hit the ship with such impact that the ship flipped completely onto its side. Lorena screamed as the railing she was holding immediately broke away from the ship, sending her plummeting into the cold, dark water. She couldn't see a thing as she struggled, over twenty feet beneath the surface, to get back up for air. Water pushed against her on all sides, choking and blinding her. Her skirt became an amazing hindrance, pulling her down more, and quickly, she pulled it off her body and pushed it away from her. Her hands pushed against the water, struggled to get back to the surface, but she couldn't even see the top of the water, and she had no idea how deep she was.

A feeling of immense helplessness overcame her. She couldn't see anything, she couldn't hear anything, and no one would be able to find her down here. The waves were beating mercilessly against her body, and she was rapidly becoming tired and losing air.

_Oh God, _she prayed again, still struggling. _Help me!_

The water rippled beneath her body and something scaly brushed against the bottom of her legs. Lorena looked down, trying to see what it was that was moving around her, but everything was black, and she couldn't see. Again, something scaly brushed against her legs, and then her hands found something solid and rough. She grabbed hold of the substance and then held on tightly as whatever it was began to surge through the water, moving with a speed Lorena never thought possible for a living creature to maintain. Or, at least, she _thought_, it was a living creature.

Lorena's eyes closed, for she was no longer able to breathe, and just as she was submerged into consciousness, she felt her body being hurled out of the water, up, up, up, higher and higher into the stormy air. She could feel cold rain pounding against her body, but that meant little to her when she felt what was beneath her. She was lying flat against a scaly substance, her hands clutching the scales with a death grip, her cheek rubbing against the rough material. She dared herself to open her eyes and then glanced to her side to see glittering blue and green scales rippling beneath her fingertips and moving slowly with breathing.

Slowly, terrified, Lorena began to sit up, her hands pulling away from the scales, and she screamed when she saw where she was.

She was sitting atop the head of an enormous beast, and what she could gather from the scales and coloring, it was a dragon. She could see its reptile eyes, large and bright blue, one on either side of her body, showing her that not only was she on the creature's head, she was right in between his eyes. He had a huge snout, much longer than Lorena's body, and she could just see immense fangs pointing out from beneath the snout, glittering viciously in the lightning.

The dragon snorted, his pointed, scaly ears twitching slightly, and then began to move again, swimming towards the _Autumn Pearl_, which was a good three miles away. His head was over one hundred feet above the ship, and he seemed to know Lorena was sitting on top of him. He snorted again, gently, and Lorena realized, stunned, that he was trying to communicate.

"You…you are saying something, aren't you?" she whispered.

_Just hold on. You'll be all right,_ the dragon's voice came to her.

"But the ship…it's flipped over. Can you, would you —?"

_Hold tightly._

Lorena nodded and then grabbed hold of the scales atop the great beast's head. He sucked in a deep breath, making Lorena's whole body vibrate, and then, like an enormous serpent, dove back into the water, his body moving slowly, arching up into the air before it went down, reminding Lorena of a roller coaster going down a steep incline. It had to go up to get to the top and then slowly bend over to get full momentum…

Lorena gasped when her body hit the water. She didn't hit it hard, but just the size of the dragon made the water surge up powerfully around her like a miniature tornado. She clung tightly to the dragon's head, closing her eyes as water pushed against her as he moved rapidly through the water, approaching the ship.

The great beast used his snout to gently tap the ship, and immediately, it flipped back over, standing upright once again. The dragon then lifted himself out of the water again, towering above the ship.

All of the sailors were panicking, many of them praying for all they were worth when they saw the dragon rise above the water, a huge creature with fangs just dripping with danger.

"Lorena!" Wilburus shouted, a tiny speck on the deck. "Lorena!"

"I'm all right!" Lorena called. "Is this your Sea Serpent?" she asked the pirates-who-don't-do-anything.

The men couldn't speak, but nodded their heads, dumbfounded.

_I can help you get out of this storm and to Island Pointess_, the dragon's voice murmured to Lorena.

"How? This storm is awful?

_Just one breath should be enough. Tell your friends to hold on._

"Everyone, hold on to the ship!" Lorena shouted, being as loud as she could since she was so far up from the ship. "He's going to get us to Island Pointess!"

"How?" Ragetti called, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"How?" Lorena asked the creature.

_I'll just blow on the ship._

"He's going to…uh…blow you guys through the storm," Lorena grinned.

"Okay! If you say so! Everyone, grab hold of something!" Ragetti shouted, and immediately, the sailors began to obey. They rushed about the ship, finding anything solid they could hold onto.

"Everyone's ready!" Wilburus shouted, stunned that the Sea Serpent itself would be willing to help.

The dragon opened its huge mouth, to everyone's dismay, revealing several rows of sharp, glistening fangs that were much larger than a grown man. The dragon then moved closer to the ship and lowered its head so that its nose was pressed against the back of the _Autumn Pearl_.

_Everyone prepared? _He asked, but to the terror of the sailors, all they could hear was a deep, throaty roar coming from the dragon's snout.

"Yes," Lorena nodded.

_Here they go._

The dragon sucked in a huge breath, nearly swallowing up the ship accidentally as he did so, and then he let it back out again, blowing full force against the back of the ship.

Like a bullet shooting from a gun, the _Autumn Pearl_ flew across the water, breaking out of the storm's deadly range over one hundred miles away, and then came to a stop on the other side of the storm.

The sailors couldn't breathe as the ship came to a stand still in the middle of a calm ocean. They looked back to see the storm still raging many, many miles away, and then they watched, everyone falling back against the far side of the ship, as the enormous dragon again emerged from the water, his long neck rising high above the ship, his monstrous face gazing at the sailors, blinking lazily.

"What is your name?" Lorena asked the dragon as he lowered his head, allowing her to climb back onto the ship, right behind the helm.

_Darren._

"Thank you so much for everything, Darren."

_You are welcome, daughter of Lord Vorian._

"How did you know who I was?" Lorena gasped as she stepped onto the ship.

_Your bracelet. I will escort you to Island Pointess. Then, you shall have to get into the island on your own._

"Is there any thing I can do for you, to show you my gratitude?"

_Hmm. Yes. I have a scratch behind my right ear, my lady, that I haven't been able to ease. Would you be so kind as to…?_

"Definitely," Lorena smiled and then laughed when the monster stretched his head across the ship, his snout and eyes reaching all the way out across the water and his ears just barely fitting on the deck.

Lorena climbed onto the top of his head and then moved to his right ear. She dropped down onto his scales and then began to scratch, using all of her strength, with both hands. The dragon let out a long sigh of relief as she scratched away, not even making a dent in his scales, but somehow managing to appease his itch.

_Thank you, my lady. I shall be beneath the water, if you have any need for me. If you wish, I could push the ship gently in the appropriate direction towards Island Pointess?_

"Oh, yes please!" Lorena exclaimed, sliding off his head and onto the deck.

_Very well._

Everyone watched as the giant beast pulled his head away from the ship and then dropped back down into the water, completely disappearing from sight.

"You know," Lorena spoke, turning to the pirates-who-don't-do-anything. "He wasn't at all white."

They were speechless.

"Oh, Lorena!" Wilburus cried out, running to her and flinging his arms around her. "We thought you were gone for good! And then we saw you on the dragon, and we thought you were going to be a meal!"

"He saved me, Lord Wilburus, and his name is Darren," Lorena smiled. "He's going to push us in the right direction."

"Push us?"

As if on cue, the ship began to move, slowly and steadily, across the ocean.

"I don't know how you do it," Wilburus whispered, shaking his head. "I just don't."

"I'm related to Vorian," Lorena smiled, looking down as her powers began to dry her breeches and shirt. "I think that's the only explanation I have to offer. I don't understand myself how I do it. I guess it's just in my blood."

"I want you to get below deck and get something to eat. After that storm and that frightening experience, you must be starving," Wilburus said, guiding her to the hold.

"After I eat, can I at least help those who were wounded?" Lorena asked as they began to walk down the stairs.

"If you insist," Wilburus said, shaking his head with amazement.


End file.
